Teen Titan: Donde todos buscan,todos se pierden
by Zony
Summary: Cuando buscas lo que te falta tu corazón dice que estas cerca ,pero que tan cerca? solo mira a tu alrededor eso es lo que dice (Chico Bestia y Raven),(Starfire y Robin)
1. Casi

NOTA: Teen titans no me pertenece , le pertenece a DCcomics y/o a sus respectivos dueños

Hola esta es mi primer fic y espero os guste :3 capitulo 1:Casi...

-en la torre T avía un típico silencio(weno casi)

Cyborg: AHHHHHHH!

Chico Bestia: oh...haaaaaa!(pensó que estaban atacando)

Raven: O_o...(estaba sentada al lado de Cyborg cuando grito)

Starfire: oh..amigos no podemos estar todos unidos? -decía la tamaraneana(pensó que se estaban peleando)

Robin: chico bestia que hiciste?

Chico Bestia: YO? nada de nada...em...y que se supone que ise? -decía el joven verde con una mano detrás de la cabeza

Cyborg: lo lamento amigos es que me quede dormido y tuve un sueño o Horrible-(soñé que abeja...)

Chico Bestia: Y porque me echaste la culpa he?

Robin: ah...lo lamento(no tanto)es que cuando alguien grita siempre le sigue la palabra es "Chico bestia!"(fingiendo un grito femenino)

Raven: Y ese grito femenino?-pregunto la encapuchada con una ceja levantada

Robin: es solo una imitación de lo que pasa cuando...

Raven: Y a quien se supone que imitabas? -pregunto la encapuchada con los brazos cruzados

Robin: en ... bueno yo ... en ...

Raven: acaso dices que ese grito femenino es de alguien que siempre grita "chico bestia"? -(dijo enojada por que savia que se refería a ella ya que chico bestia siempre la molesta)

Robin: bueno no...bueno si...em...yo...

Raven: CALLATE!-dijo muy molesta

Robin: (temblando y casi al borde de un ataque al corazón...) T-T (casi muero)

/en la habitación mas tecno-futurista de la torre/

Chico Bestia: bueno,bueno -decía con las cejas levantadas el joven titan verde- Y con que soñabas?

Cyborg: eh? yo..yo...em.. soñe que un mono gigante atacaba mi bunquer de panqueques! y después em...

Chico Bestia: jajajajajaja! se reía el joven verde

Cyborg: ufff-(se alivio el joven mitad robot al pensar que su ingenuo amigo verde cayera en eso)

Chico Bestia: yo se con que soñabas! si estabas balbuceando con cara de bobo a una cierta chica jejejeje decía con ojos picaros

Cyborg: eh?-(se puso rojo y se notaba ya que la mitad de su cara es metal)

Chico bestia le susurro al oído-no les diré a nadie de tu "aventura con A-B-E-J-A"-deletreo el joven bestia con cara de picaro

-y eso iso que Cybor se pusiera mas rojo que su ojo robot

Cyborg: que quieres a cambio de tu silencio?- le susurro al joven bestia

Chico Bestia: he?...yo pensaba guardarlo y no decirles a nadie como buen amigo...

Cyborg: uff que alivio por un segundo pensé que...

Chico Bestia: pero ahora que lo mencionas...

-Cyborg se aterro al escuchar eso de su "mejor amigo"quien se quedo pensando en que decirle con una mano en la cabeza

Chico Bestia: ya se!(dijo chasqueando los dedos)

Cyborg: (ya se le daré un golpe tan fuerte que le are olvidarlo y luego lo dejare frente a su TV con su vídeo juego y que parezca que se quedo dormido jugando...)

Chico Bestia: quiero que me ayudes a que raven me quiera como un amigo o MAS y no como un conocido lejano-(dijo el joven verde ruborizado)

-Cyborg se petrifico y el susto fue tan grande que...se apago...(sigue siendo parte humana por ende se puede asustar o desmallar...según yo :D je)- CYBORG! -grito el joven bestia aterrado de lo que le había pasado a su amigo

Robin: que paso! -pregunto el líder entrando con velocidad

Chico Bestia: cyborg se apago as algo! -decía el joven verde sacudiendo a robin de un lado a otro

Robin: cchiicoo beesstia ssu eel taa meee -decía robin mientra chico bestia lo sacudía

Chico Bestia: ups! -lo soltó y luego robin estando mareado se tambaleaba del lado contrario saliendo de la habitación y se choco con starfire

Starfire: oh? hola querido amigo robin es eso un baile terrícola?-preguntaba la pelirroja con un signo de interrogacion en la cabeza

Robin: que?... eh?...Cyborg! -grito el líder titan asustando a starfire

Starfire: oh amigo que a pasado? -preguntaba la tamaraneana asustada por el grito de su amigo

Robin: cyborg se apago -decía mientras entraba de nuevo a la habitación de cyborg

Bien...-decía el líder titan mientras acomodaba a su amigo de metal en su cama(mas bien mesa) luego de un rato cyborg despertó y solo diviso a su amigo y lo primero que dijo fue-...Chico bestia...tu..tu..quieres que yo te ayude a que ella te quiera?

-dijo cyborg mientras despertaba y vio a sus amigo en frente de el y se dio cuenta de que... "metió la pata"

Chico Bestia: he?, que yo que? -dijo el peliverde tapándose un poco la cara con la mano (para tapar lo rojo de su cara)

Cyborg:tuve otro sueño mientras hablaba con tigo (intento hacerles creer que se quedo dormido mientras que el le ablaba)

Robin: bueno entonces te sientes bien cybor?

Cyborg asintió con la cabeza mientras detrás de robin se hallaba una figura muy enojada...era raven...y hubiese preferido a la parca T-T

Raven:y a que se debe todo este escándalo -pregunto la encapuchada

Robin:no paso nada malo-dijo el líder titan mientras se alejaba de la cama de cybor

Raven:Y que es eso de que "chico bestia tu quiere que te ayude a que ella te quiera"?-pregunto raven con su monótona voz fría(pero por dentro sus emociones estaban en discusión)

Cyborg: eh?,no es nada solo tuve un mal sueño es que chico bestia me contaba sus chistes malos y me aburrí tanto que me quede dormido y sin haberme dado cuenta me estaba quedando sin batería(aprovecho a mostrar su brazo con la pantalla de batería medio bacía) y cuando me preparaba para echar a chico bestia de mi habitación me apague-dijo cyborg con una vos sincera pero algo asustada

Raven: hmm...-se quedo pensativa la encapuchada-Bueno igual ni me importa-decía la encapuchada mientras se alejaba(pero con una triste mueca en la cara que no se noto por la capucha)

Chico Bestia,Cyborg:Casi...

Hola espero que les haya gustado este fic dejen comentarios y burlas :D Gracias :)


	2. Bien?

NOTA: Teen titans no me pertenece , le pertenece a DCcomics y/o a sus respectivos dueños

Capitulo 2: Bien?

Despues de ese pequeño momento de tensión los titanes se preparaban para seguir con su rutina normal,weno si por normal te refieres a ellos...

Chico bestia no dejaba de acosar a su amigo y este no dejaba de sentir que en cualquier momento le iba a matar

starfire esta charlando con robin es el sofá algo juntitos y raven leía su libro de anda a saber cuantas paginas

Desde la distancia los jóvenes preparaban su plan

Cyborg: Bien bestita primero lo primero intenta hablar con ella de algo que sea interesante como lectura o cosas así

Chico Bestia: V-vale (no hay que decir que se estaba confundido , ansioso y muy asustado)

El joven verde se acerca a raven con paso desprolijo y muy nervioso (en lo que el iba su fiel amigo huyo con el rabo entre las patas por lo que pueda pasar)

Chico Bestia: H-hola r-reven que lees?

Raven: ... ?, es un libro pero no tiene dibujitos ni nada(decía con la clara intención de que no era infantil)

Chico Bestia: No, yo me refería de que se trata ya que te e visto leerlo un par de veces y quería saber si podrías compartirlo con migo...ya sabes leerlo juntos...

Raven: (M-me avisto l-leer? cuando? donde?...por su puesto vivimos justo en la misma torre...digo vivimos con amigos,digo somos compañeros...)

Reven se quedo pensando y chico bestia sintió un aire de tristeza ya que pensó(si el piensa)que le estaban ignorando ya que no había bajado el libro ni para mirarlo y decidió retirarse) cuando por fin raven tenia la intenciones de hablar bajo el libro y se dio cuenta de que se avía ido y eso le dolió, se sentía tan enojada que se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación no sin antes hacerles saber a robin y a star que estaba enojada...muy enojada ("chan! chan! chan! que le habrá querido decir")

Starfire: C-crees que e-este bi-bien?-decía la tamaraneana que estaba tumbada a varios metros del sofá

Robin: Tal ves este algo enojada por que Chico bestia le dijo algún chiste muy malo o algo que la molestara-decía con pocas ganas de pensar otra razón por la cual raven se enojara mientras sacaba el sofá de encima suyo-

Después de que star y robin se levantaron en pesaron a acomodar el gran desastre que dejo la gótica furiosa que se notaba por el echo que todo estaba como si hubiese pasado un tornado o un terremoto

Chico Bestia: Me odia...me odia...me detesta-decía el joven verde cabizbajo y con ganas de que la tierra lo tragara-

Cyborg: Hola bestita que tal te fue con...-no pudo terminar por que al ver como estaba su amigo se dio cuenta que todo salio mal)

Cyborg: Te rechazo?, te ataco? ,te amenazo de cortarte en pedacitos y dárselos de comer a alguna criatura demoníaca?, o no tuviste confianza?

Chico Bestia: Me rechazo...

(Cyborg se fue por lo que el no sabe que raven ni había terminado de formular palabra ,asta donde el sabe lo rechazo)

Cyborg: Uh...perdón bestita pero Malchior la dejo muy mal...-no pudo terminar por que unos enormes ojos rojos que ante eran verdes lo miraban con odio

Chico Bestia: Si aprecias tu vida no volverás a hablar de el NUNCA!-eso ultimo por alguna razón y aunque estuvieran bastante lejos iso que starfira gritara y se tirara a los brazos de robin y este no se dio cuenta de que pazo y cayeron juntos al piso luego de disculparse con robin star fue al lugar de donde vino el grito)

Cyborg: P-perdón -decía le joven mitad robot asustado y cubriéndose con lo primero que encontró y ese era sedita quien se sacudía de un lado al otro por que tan bien se asusto-

Cyborg bajo a sedita y cuando se dio cuenta el chico bestia se avía alejado y se veía a lo lejos cabizbajo

Chico Bestia: A y una cosa mas a diferencia de mi tu y abeja si tienen oportunidad por que ella me comento que le caías muy bien y no te preocupes la verdad solo te molestaba con lo otro yo casi no escuche nada... solo balbuceabas y aproveche de pensar en una chica aleatoria y abeja se me ocurrió por lo que ella me dijo...solo adivine...y atine

/En la habitación de Raven/

Raven: Ese idiota como se atreve a dejarme hablando sola... acaso solo quería molestar? , lo lamentara - decía mientras salia de su habitación y se dirigía a la de un joven verde)

/En la habitación de Chico bestia/

Chico Bestia: Por que no me enamore de stafire,kole,argenta o cualquier chicha, por que ella?

/Fuera de la habitación de chico bestia/(su puerta es corrediza pero como el no la cuida esta se atrofio y no cierra bien)

Starfire: Pobre chico bestia sera mejor hablar con el-como la puerta estaba casi serrada escucho todo y entro-

Starfire: Amigo bestia te sucede algo?

Chico Bestia: Star?... eh?... no nada jeje es solo que em...bueno...-no pudo terminar por que starfire le dio un abrazo para que se sienta mejor-

Chico bestia no reacciono asta después de unos segundos y correspondió el abrazo que le daba su amiga era un abrazo muy tierno pero de repente la lampara que estaba en la mesita de chico bestia exploto haciendo de que starfire saltara a los brazos de chico bestia ambos se quedaron mirando un rato y después se quedaron mirando en donde estaba la lamparita

Starfire: Eso es normal en las lampara terrícolas amigo bestia?-dijo la tamaraneana bajándose de chico bestia para acercarse a la lampara ya que ella a visto muchas cosas del planeta explotar pero esta era la primera ves que algo explotaba de la nada y se transformaba en una masa fundida que irradiaba mucho calor-

Chico Bestia: No, eso no pasa y no debería pasar-dijo chico bestia mirando con desconfianza lo que era su lampara

/En el pasillo/

Una joven gótica camina o mas bien corría y paso a chocar a un joven enmascarado que tenia en brazos una larva

Robin: Reven?, te cientes bien?-dijo el petirrojo recuperando la compostura por la envestida que recibió

Raven: S-si es solo que... no nada -dijo mientras intentaba alejarse

Robin: Espera que sucede-dijo tomándole de la muñeca y dejando a sedita en el piso

Raven: Nada es que...bueno...yo... te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Robin: La estas haciendo pero dime

Raven: Tu y starfire son algo?

Robin: Que? emm... somos amigo, por?-se estaba poniendo rojo-

Raven: A...yo pensé que eran, bueno ya sabes después de lo de tokio...

Robin: B-bueno si e querido decirle pero nunca tengo el valor de...-no pudo terminar-

Raven: Eso quiere decir que lo que vi era cierto,te ganaron-lo dijo con un tono triste-

Robin: Que cosa?-dijo algo sorprendido-

Raven: Chico bestia y starfire son...creo que son novios, por que los vi sólitos en la habitación de chico bestia muy abrazados-eso ultimo lo dijo con rabia-

Robin: O.O(proceso de auto-destrucción en proceso evacue el cerebro por favor)

Raven: B-bueno mejor me voy

Robin no pudo creer lo que le decía raven y fue a la habitación de chico bestia a confirmar y desear que sus peores temores no se hagan realidad(star y chico bestia son muy amigos y prácticamente son iguales,ambos son seres que no parecen ser del planeta tierra por mas que uno si lo sea por lo cual es algo que "puede pasar"según robin, raven,cyborg y muchos otros titanes que no paraban de mencionarlos juntos,mas para molestar a robin que otra cosa pero eso molestaba a raven también)

/En la avitacion de chico bestia/

Chico Bestia: Bueno párese que se quemo -decía mientra miraba minuciosamente lo que era su lampara y ver como atravesaba lenta mente su mesita de luz, dicho esto abrió la parte de abajo y saco sus cosas antes que esa masa fundida derritiera sus pertenencias

Starfire: Oh...bueno que tal si salimos a comprar una nueva? (justo al terminar esa oración una sombra apareció en la puerta esperando ver o escuchar algo)

Chico Bestia: Claro esto sera una cita romántica con flores y muchas diversión mi querida star!-eso lo dijo con un tono bromista y starfire se rió por que lo entendió, bueno ella si pero otra persona que espiaba y llego tarde a la conversación no)

Robin: O.O (clic...clic... sus sistemas se fundieron...) -es todo un mal entendido pero el no lo sabe ya que llego tarde y eso fue lo primero que escucho-

Starfire: Oh? hola amigo robin! que haces?-se dio cuenta que robin estaba parado en la puerta y no fue la única

Chico Bestia: Viejo te cientes bien?(robin estaba petrificado y muy pálido)

Asta a qui llegamos dejen comentarios y burlas :D gracias


	3. Muerte,citas,policías y una bienvenida

NOTA: Teen titans no me pertenece , le pertenece a DCcomics y/o a sus respectivos dueños

Capitulo 3: Muerte,citas,policías y una alegre bienvenida

/En la torre con forma de T mas normal del mundo/

Chico Bestia: Holaaaaaa?-decía chico bestia moviendo su mano de un lado a otro en frente de robin quien seguía en shock-

StarFire: Que le pasa a robin me esta asustando-decía estar casi al borde de las lagrimas-

Chico Bestia: oh no,no te pongas a llorar-decía el chico bestia tratado de consolarla-

Chico Bestia: DESPIERTAAA!-decía gritando y sacudiendo a robin que seguía en el limbo,y star se podía cada ves mas asustada-

StarFire: Chico Bestia no le hagas eso!-decía Star entre asustada,nerviosa,alterada y enojada

Chico bestia: OK,perdón star no quería hacerte enojar que tal si lo cuidas un rato asta que se mejore tal ves el olor de mi habitación le hizo mal,tengo que limpiarla algún día,seguramente estar con su "novia" le haga mejor,creo que ya se que le paso a mi lampara mientras voy a ver eso lo cuidas,llévalo a tu habitación que si sigue en la mía seguro se nos muere(star no siente diferencias de olores ya que ella a estado en muchos lugares apestosos, pero la habitación de Chico bestia es la mas apestosa de toda la torre T,ya que tiene entre su ropa sucia y comida expirada o abandonada a medio comer)

StarFire: Tienes razón-decía muy contenta y ruborizada-espera...que le paso a tu lamparita?-decía confundida ya que los dos estaban ocupados en ese preciso momento-

Chico bestia: No te distes cuenta? , no sentistes "eso"?, tu ya debes de estar mas acostumbrada que yo

StarFire: Que cosa?-decía muy confundida

Chico Bestia: Luego te explico lleva a robin a que se mejore,llévalo con Cyborg a lo mejor el sabe como ayudarlo

Chico Bestia se alejaba y en lo que se iba miro hacia atrás y vio que star lavaba a robin como si esta fuera un saco de papas,pero ante puso su cabeza dentro de la habitación y empezó a olfatear pero seguía sin sentir un mal olor o algo que apestara,camino por el pasillo y llego a la habitación de la persona que mato a su lamparita

Toc, toc, toc

La puerta se abrió dejando ver un ente oscuro que mostraba su imagen entre la oscuridad de la habitación

Chico Bestia: Holi,creo que tienes algo que decir-decía con confianza-

Raven: Que cosa?-decía con un tono firo-

Chico Bestia: hubo un incidente que esta relacionado con una lamparita muerta y un poder oscuro único e inconfundible-decía con tranquilidad-

Raven: A que quieres llegar?-decía con un tono mas molesto-

Chico Bestia: StarFire estuvo en tu cuerpo y uso tus poderes y en la batalla contra tu padre nos enseño a usarlos,ella no siente tu poder ya que esta acostumbrada pero yo solo lo use una ves y por poco tiempo y sentí como este brotaba desde las sombras y destruía mi lampara,y ahora la pregunta es,Por que?

Raven estaba muy ruborizada pero su capuchas evitaba que se notase y trataba de poner alguna escusa,solo que esta ves el chico bestia estaba cerca y esperando una respuesta

Raven: Emmm... bueno y que?-decía molesta pero muy avergonzada-tendrías que agradecer que no fue tu cabeza hueca

Chico Bestia: Ouch eso duele-decía con tono bromista,no te pido que me pagues la lamparita pero que tal si me acompañas a comprar una?,a lo mejor elijes una que no se te de por destruir con tus poderes,ya se que son un poco inestables por tu emociones,pero si te dejo elegir tal ves tengas piedad-decía con tono serio pero bromista-

Raven: B-bueno pero no te prometo nada,a lo mejor lo compras y los vuelvo a destruir solo para verte sufrir-decía con un intento de seriedad-

Chico Bestia: OK,esto es una cita-decía feliz y con un tono bromista-y empieza desde ahora,vamos?,te veo lista y yo ya lo estoy

Raven se puso colorada a mas no poder y no sabia que mas decir y solo quería entrar a su habitación pero chico bestia no se lo iba a permitir

De repente unas luces rojas y el sonido de alarma sonó en toda la torre,todos los titanes fueron a la habitación principal donde esta la TV la cual comenzo a mostrar la ubicación y el lugar donde se esta cometiendo el delito

/en le pasillo en dirección a la habitación principal/

Los titanes corrían y en el camino se rencontraron

Chico Bestia: Robin! como estas viejo?-decía feliz de ver a su líder de nuevo y en buen estado

Robin: Estoy bien chico bestia,em...yo...em...tu...-decía resignado a lo que vio con sus propios ojos pero quería escucharlo de el-

Chico bestia: Cyborg que es lo que le paso a robin?-decía preguntándole a su amigo

Cyborg: Todavía no lo se,pero luego de unos golpes despertó-decía con un tono bromista-

Robin: Si...gracias-decía mientras se frotaba las mejillas por los golpes que le propino cyborg

Starfire: Amigo bestia encontraste lo que buscabas?-pregunto la tamaraneana mientras flotaba alrededor de chico bestia

Chico Bestia: Claro star y mucho mas-decía mirando a raven la cual lo miro enojada pero seguía estando ruborizada-

Starfira: Enserio? y que fue?-preguntaba mirando desde arriba de su cabeza-

Chico bestia: Em bueno sobre eso,lo dejemos para otro día si?

Star miro a chico bestia con duda y muchas preguntas

Chico bestia: Y bien cual es el problema en la ciudad?,un robo,un secuestro,alguien que camino por la calle con la luz roja?-decía tratando de evitar esas preguntas que star tenia

Robin: Un robo y tal parece que esta provocando caos de forma innecesaria,hay que evitarlo , Titanes Vamos!

/En la ciudad/

Había un caos inmenso y mucha gente corriendo asustada y gritando ya que una criatura muy grande media Cibernética levantaba los autos y los arrojaba a los edificios y hacia los autos de los policías

Robin: Titanes al ataque!

Chico bestia: ESPEREN!

Los titanes y los ciudadanos que corrían se detuvieron y miraron al chico bestia

Robin: Que pasa?-decía sorprendido-

Chico bestia: Hay alguien cerca de esa cosa si atacamos lo podemos las timar!-decía apuntando la criatura ya que había alguien a sus espalda y si atacaban la persona podía resultar herida por ellos o la criatura se daría la vuelta y se daría cuenta de la persona que estaba atrás suyo y los lastimaría-

Robin: Titanes hay que sacar a esa persona mientras la criatura esta distraída

Policía: Nosotros los mantendremos mirando a este lado ustedes saque a ese ciudadano por favor!

Los titanes nunca habían recidivo ayuda de los policías pero cuando se trata de un ciudadano en peligro no hay que dudar y dejar el honor y las rivalidades a un lado por el bien de todos ya que los policías consideran a los titanes no aptos para cuidar su ciudad siendo ellos muy jóvenes y eso es algo que ya se habían dejado claro

En lo que los titanes se acercaban no se dieron cuenta pero la persona ataco a la criatura ,eso hizo creer a los policías que los titanes atacaron en ves de sacar al ciudadano,la criatura se dio la vuelta y quedo de frente al persona y lo ataco con muchas fuerza

Policías: Pero que hicieron!?-decían algunos policías al unisono furiosos y aterrorizados otros cerraron los ojos para no ver-

Robin: No hicimos nada ,decía robin saliendo de atrás de un auto

La criatura ataco a la persona con su gran brazo y todos quedaron el shock al imaginarse lo peor

Policías y los titanes: NOOOOOOOOOO!

El polvo se despejo un poco dejando ver al la persona completamente sana y eso hizo que la criatura atacara sucesivamente al piso

Robin y algunos policías: Detengamos a ese monstruo!-dijeron con una furia inmensa-

Chico bestia y Cyborg: Esperen!

Cyborg: ese criatura párese estar Devilitandose mucho cada ves que lo ataca-decía mientras miraba sus sensores-

Chico bestia: Esa persona no esta recibiendo ningún golpe directamente,y la criatura ya no se mueve de la misma manera

Después de unos golpes al piso la criatura callo debilitado al suelo sin poder moverse

Robin: Alguien me explica que paso?-preguntaba el líder mirando a los policías-

Policías: Lo mismo digo ustedes atacaron a esa cosa pudo haber sido una tragedia en que pensaban?

Robin: Nosotros no atacamos , ustedes se quedaron quietos y la criatura se dio la vuelta y ataco

Chico bestia: Ustedes están en lo incorrecto esa persona ataco al monstruo,con mi visión de águila vi como lanzaba unos rayos hacia la criatura tal parece que era para que no dañara a los policías

La persona se acerco a los titanes y policías sin decir ni una palabra

Titanes y policías: ...

La persona estaba encapuchada asta el piso en una túnica gris sus ojo amarillos se veían atreves de la oscura túnica,todos estaban a la defensiva a excepción de...

Chico Bestia: Viejo! eso estuvo increíble! ese monstruo se rindió a tus pies y tu sin mover un dedo-decía mientras ponía su brazo alrededor del cuello como si nada

Titanes y policías:(pensando lo mismo) pero que idiota como se acerca a alguien así como si nada...

?: G-gracias,es un gusto

Todos se quedaron sorprendido al escuchar le tono de su vos la persona que todavía estaba con el brazo de chico bestia llevo sus manos asta la capucha y se la saco dejando ver su cara , todos quedaron sorprendidos y el chico bestia al ver la cara de todos movió su cabeza un poco y vio el rostro de una chica de pelo blanco y ojos amarillos mirando con una sonrisa y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas,el chico bestia dio un salto hacia atrás del susto y la vergüenza

Chico bestia: Pe-perdón!-dijo dando unos saltitos con una pata hacia atrás

?: jijijiji-se reía tierna mente-

Los policías se acercaron a verla un poco mas de cerca y los titanes no se quedaron a tras,miraron de pies a cabeza a la chica que antes pensaron que era un hombre ya que su capucha tapaba su cuerpo(y si no tiene tanta pechonalidad por eso no se le noto lo mujer asta que dejo ver su cara)

Robin: H-hola,em...quien eres y como derrotastes a ese monstruo?-pregunto como si alguien fuese a decir su nombre real...

?: Holi!,mi nombre es Fanny Vakey Storm,un placer conocerlos,y lo de ese monstruo tengo el poder de hacerme intangible y por eso no me lastimo y al atacarme y en ese estado absorvia su poder,me preocupe al ver a los policías así que tuve que atacar,mi plan era dejarlo sin energía poco a poco pero dada la situación tuve que atacarlo con la propia energía que le había robado,y al ser mitad robot fue mas fácil

Chico bestia: Eso es genial,nada te lastima-decía sorprendido-

Robin: Muy practico , te defiendes y al mismo tiempo atacas ,en ese estado nada te lastima-decía pensando en muchas formas de como lo usaría el al luchar-

Fanny: Sip,en el momento que ese monstruo ataco fue su fin y si ven bien la calle donde yo estaba no tiene ni grietas ni nada-decía apuntando a la parte de la calle donde estaba

Policía: No hay nada,uno diría que con la fuerza que te ataco al menos habría un pozo con la forma de su puño en la calle-decía un policía mirando minuciosamente el lugar del echo-

Fanny: Me vas a arrestar?-decía la joven un poco asustada al ver a tantos uniformados-

Policia: Que?,no te vamos a arrestar a vos pero si a esa cosa-decía mirando al monstruo mientras era atado y llevado a un camión de la policía-

Fanny: Uffff,pensé que me tratarían de...un monstruo al verme así,ya saben la gente es muy cruel y suelen tratar a la gente mal ya sea por su apariencia física como su forma de ser-decía triste-

Chico bestia: No veo en que te afecta,por que te arrestarían?,mírame a mi soy verde a mas no querer y estoy libre-decía mostrando su cuerpo- y mira a mis amigos ellos son casi como yo y todos nos cuidamos-decía mostrando a sus amigos-

Fanny se quedo mirando a los titanes muy sorprendida de como eran,nunca había visto gente como ellos

Robin: Y por que te arrestarían?,as echo algo malo?-preguntaba el líder con un tono serio-

Fanny: No, pero mira mi cabello y mis ojos, y ya viste lo que puedo hacer ,cualquiera que me vea diría que soy rara o un monstruo y me tratarían de meter en un jaula para mantenerme lejos de la gente normal-decía con tristeza-

Cyborg: Amiga mírame ami,soy mitad robot y doy miedo a primera vista-decía cyborg poniéndose enfrente-

Starfire: Yo no soy de este planeta y te puedo decir amiga que no tiene de que preocuparte-decía star muy feliz mientras tomaba vuelo y encendía una de sus esferas de energía verde en su mano-

Raven: Yo soy mitad demonio y mi padre es el demonio en persona,y acaso estoy presa?-decía con frialdad pero seriedad-

Robin: Como veras somos diferente ante la sociedad y no somos los únicos,aya afuera hay mas como nosotros,que día a día trabajan para mantener la paz al igual que los policías,somos los Jovenes titanes y nuestro deber es cuidar y mantener la seguridad del mundo-decía con un aire inspirador digno de un gran líder-

Chico bestia: No estas sola fanny, y siempre hay espacio para uno mas,que dices? te gustaría ser parte de los jovenes titanes?

Fanny quedo muy sorprendida y miraba a los titanes que le daban la bienvenida,nunca pensó que eso pasaría,que alguien la aceptara como ella era y que fuera gente que la comprendiera y no dudo

Fanny: S-si quiero-decía muy temerosa y feliz -casi al borde del llanto-

Robin: Fanny a partir de hoy eres un miembro de los jovenes titanes,ya no estarás sola-decía mirando a fanny quien parecía no poder creer lo que le decían-

Starfire: Bienvenida amiga!-decía star dándole un mortal abrazo rompe espalda

Fanny: G-gracias...,n-ne se sito r-respirar-decía fanny casi sin aire-

Starfire: Ups,perdón-decía star mientras la soltaba y veía como inhalaba y exhalar aire muy deprisa-

Chico bestia: Jejeje eso suele pasar cuando star esta feliz-decía chico bestia recordando las beses que ella a echo eso cuando se alegraba-

Fanny: Pero no tengo donde quedarme, soy nueva y no tengo familiares aquí-decía fanny saliendo de la alegría-

Cyborg: No te preocupes todos vivimos en la torre T es nuestro hogar y nuestra base-decía cyborg con entusiasmo-

Fanny: Pero no sera mucha molestia?-decía preocupada-

Chico bestia: Claro que no,hay una habitación que esta lista para ser usada,tiene ciertas decoraciones que si no te gustan las cambiamos pero por lo demás tiene todo,tv,calefactor,una cama grande y cómoda y vista al mar-decía chico bestia dando detalles-

Robin: Acaso te refieres a...la habitación de terra?-decía el líder titan sorprendido-

Fanny: Terra?,con ella compartiré la habitación?,no le molestara?-decía asustada-

Chico bestia: Ella nos traiciono y luego se sacrifico para salvarnos,larga historia pero su habitación esta libre no creo que ella tenga problema que alguien como tu viva en la habitación y haga mejor uso que ella-decía el chico bestia muy tranquilo algo que dejo a los titanes muy sorprendido-

Fanny: Gracias,prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo-decía fanny muy feliz pero intranquila con respecto a la habitación-

Policía: Bueno al menos con este nuevo titan no nos preocuparemos que destruyan la ciudad,si ella derroto a este monstruo sin causar daño a la ciudad creo que todo sera mejor-decía el policía recordando las veces que lo titanes destruían todo en sus peleas-

Cyborg. Oye a que te refieres con eso-decía el titan robot-

Policía: Tu el cyber robot mas de una ves as dejado un hueco en las paredes de la ciudad con tu láser, y ni contar lo que le hiciste a la estatua del centro cuando luchaban contra uno de eso villanos que solo tiene que moverse de lugar para esquivar sus ataques a distancia-decía le policía con seriedad-

Cyborg: Bueno y mira quien habla,yo te recuerdo tu lanzaste una granada de humo ese día como le iba a dar a mi objetivo con mucho humo es por eso que falle y huyo-decía cyborg con superioridad-

Policia: Que?,acaso me culpas a mi por la destrucción de la propiedad?-decía el policía furioso-

Cyborg: Exacto-decía el joven titan con un aire de superioridad-

Policia: Eso fue tu culpa quien dispara un cañón láser con mucho humo sin ver donde va a tirar,pudiste darle a alguien su no hubiésemos evacuado-decía el policía con mas aire de superioridad-

Cyborg: Óyeme eso no fue culpa mía,quien tira una granada de humo en medio de una pelea?,el villano escapo por que lo dejastes ir-decía cyborg sin querer perder la pelea-

Policia: Óyeme eso no fue mi culpa era el procedimiento,íbamos a acorralarlo,pero no queríamos acercarnos con vos lanzado tus rayos lásers-decía el policía que tampoco quería perder la pelea-

Robin , jefe de policía: Ya basta!,ambos tiene la culpa-decían al unisono y con la misma pose de héroe teniendo los puños en la cintura

Policía , Cybor: Perdón,(murmurando) fue tu culpa-mientras se miraban a los ojos

Chico bestia: Bueno...jejeje bienvenida a la rutina oficial-decía el chico bestia con tono chistoso mirando a fanny que estaba sorprendida por la pelea infantil que acaba de ver entre un policía y su nuevo amigo-

Robin: Bueno dejemos a los policías con el resto,nosotros volveremos a la torre-decía el titan dando la orden de volver al hogar-

/en la torre T/

Los titanes entraban a la torre con fanny mientras ella miraba cada parte muy sorprendida de lo grande y espacioso que era

Robin: Bien siéntete libre de mirar y preguntar lo que quieras-decía el líder dejando a fanny ver todo el lugar-

Fanny miro todo asta la mas pequeña y lejana cosa del inmenso lugar boquiabierta

Fanny: Aquí viven?,es inmenso! y muy bonita ,el que la hizo se tomo mucho trabajo es hermosa-decía fanny muy feliz y mirando cada parte de lado a lado

Cyborg: Jejeje gracias,yo la construí y la e reconstruido muchas veces y en tiempo récord y no me tomo tanto tiempo-decía el titan con aire de superioridad-

Fanny: Enserio!? es genial!-decía fanny mirando a cyborg muy sorprendida cosa que cyborg de ruborizo un poco con el cumplido-

Chico bestia: Este es tu nuevo hogar y si me permitas deja mostrarte donde dormirás-decía el chico bestia guiando a fanny a su nueva habitación-lo que hizo que los titanes se sorprendieran-

/en la ex habitación de terra/

El chico bestia abrió la puerta y la luz se prendió dejando ver una habitación muy espaciosa y hermosa

Fanny: Es hermosa,seguro que me puedo quedar aquí?,no es mucho?-decía sorprendida mientras entraba y miraba la habitación-

Chico bestia: No hay problema,es tu habitación y si quieres podemos cambiar la decoración a una que te guste,mi habitación es verde-decía el chico bestia con tranquilidad-

Fanny de tiro de lleno a la cama la cual era grande y muy cómoda

Fanny: Es perfecta!,que cómoda y hermosa-decía mirando al techo-

Chico bestia: Ya tendrás tiempo de mirar la torre T y acostumbrarte-decía el chico bestia con tranquilidad-

Los titanes llegaros a los pocos minutos

Starfire: Hola amiga fanny te gusta tu nueva habitación?,decía star quien miraba a fanny mientra ella flotaba arriba de chico bestia-

Fanny: Si es hermosa,me encanta-decía fanny quien estaba en la cama y miraba a star

Robin: Veo que te gusta tu nueva habitación y si quieres podemos cambiar la decoración-decía el líder mirando a fanny acostada mirando desde la cama cada rincón de la habitación-

Raven: Perdón que pregunta pero donde dormías antes?-pregunto con un poco de duda-

Fanny: Yo no duermo,mi poder de extraer energía me sirve también en las plantas y cosas con vida,mientras tenga energía no necesito dormir-decía fanny mirando a los titanes-

Starfire: Eso quiere decir que nunca duermes?-decía star muy confundida-

Fanny: Si debería dormir,dormir te ayuda a reponer fuerzas y energía pero mi poder me permite extraer pequeñas partes de cada ser viviente ya sean planta y bichos y con eso no necesito dormir para reponerme

StarFire: Eso es horrible,soñar es la mejor parte de dormir-decía star triste-

Fanny: jejeje si hace tiempo que no duermo y hace mucho que no tengo buenos sueños-decía fanny media avergonzada de que star estuviera triste por ella-

Robin: Siéntete libre de dormir tranquila ,cuando dejes de usar tu poder seguramente comenzaras a debilitarte asta dormirte-decía le líder titan mirando a fanny en la cama la cual parecía llena de energía-

Fanny: no exactamente es así,mi poder lo deje de usar al sacarle la energía al monstruo ya que la almaceno y se libera cuando lo necesito

Cyborg: Entonces deja de usarlo y disfruta de la comodidad-decía mientras veía a fanny muy relajada-

Fanny: Es que no es así,la energía la puedo usar para curar, o revitalizar a alguien pero lo la puedo dispersar como su nada a menos que sea en un ataque-decía con un poco de miedo-

Raven: Úsala en el chico bestia a lo mejor revivas su cerebro-decía raven con tono frió-

Chico Bestia: Oye es fue cruel-decía con tono gracioso-

En eso sedita se acerco a la habitación en intentaba saltar asta donde estaba starfire flotando

Fanny: Q-que es eso?-pregunto fanny mirando a sedita-

Chico bestia: Es sedita la mascota de star,que tal si la usas en ella?,esta todo el día acostada-decía agarrando a sedita de dejándola al frente de fanny-

Fanny se acerco y una energía casi celestial ilumino a cedita quien cuando la energía se desvaneció sedita dio un gran salto y a alta velocidad salio de la habitación en una nube de humo

Titanes: eso fue increíble...-los titanes notaron algo raro en fanny-

Fanny: ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chico bestia y cyborg junto con star acomodaron a fanny en la cama y reven la tapo con las sabanas,mientras que robin dejaba la calefacción a una temperatura agradable y cerraba bien las cortinas

Titanes: Bienvenida-decían los titanes al unisono mientras apagaban la luz y cerraban la puerta dejando a fanny dormida en su nueva cama-

Asta aquí llegamos muchas gracias por leer y díganme si quieren que el grupo de policías sean personajes mas monótonos en la historia o solo personajes de un solo uso por cap(todos serán distintos)


	4. Hola Terra

NOTA: Teen titans no me pertenece , le pertenece a DCcomics y/o a sus respectivos dueños

Capitulo 4: Hola terra

/En la torre T/

Fanny se despertaba lentamente de su sueño el cual duro todo el día de ayer y la noche entera, casi no podía creer que estaba donde estaba, era como un sueño echo realidad al despertar, un hogar, una familia, todo lo que sentía que nunca tendría por ser como era

Fanny:(Entre lagrimas de felicidad) No puedo creerlo...*snif* una familia que me ama y me entiende...*snif*-decía secándose la lagrima-

Fanny no quería salir de la gran cama la cual fue su cuna perfecta, pero un pensamiento invadió su mente y la obligo a salir

Fanny: Quien...quien fue terra?, y por que renunciaría a todo esto?-decía mirando a su alrededor la gran y hermosa habitación la cual le daba un mal presentimiento por el echo que era para alguien que los traiciono y murió-

Fanny no puso evitar pensar la relación de esa terra con los titanes, debió de ser muy buena para hacerle una gran habitación solo para ella, y por que los traicionaría?, eso y mucho mas pasaban por su mente al ver la cama en la que ella durmió y en la que terra habría dormido, no aguanto, se puso la capucha y salio de la habitación para ir con los titanes

/En la cocina/

Chico bestia jugaba con cyborg mientras él le daba codazos a chico bestia y con la mirada apuntaba a raven quien estaba en la mesa tomando una taza de té dándoles la espalda, robin trataba de hablar con star sobre su relación con chico bestia pero no sabia por donde empezar o que decir mientras que star acariciaba a sedita y le rascaba la panza, fanny entro a la habitación y los titanes le dieron los buenos días

Robin: Buenos días fanny, dormiste bien?-decía el líder titan acercándose a fanny-

StarFire: Dime amiga tuviste lindos sueños con conejitos y gatitos?-decía star muy feliz volando en forma circular alrededor de fanny-

Raven: Estas bien?, tienes la capucha puesta pero puedo sentir que algo te molesta-decía reven levantándose y acercándose a fanny-

Chico bestia: Viejo creo que algo le pasa a fanny,mejor vamos a ver-decía poniendo en pausa el juego y yendo con cyborg a donde fanny-

Fanny: No nada...,estoy bien-decía tratando de disimular-

Robin: Bien, supongo que no podemos obligarte que nos digas que sucede pero si quiera hablar estamos aquí-decía robin poniendo la mano en el hombro de fanny-

Fanny: ... -quedo en silencio y asintió con la cabeza-

Chico bestia: Hey fanny quieres jugar?-decía mostrando el joystick-

Fanny: ... -Quedo en silencio y negó con la cabeza-

Starfire: Amiga por que esta así?, tuviste una pesadilla?-decía acercándose a fanny-

Fanny: ... -quedo en silencio y negó con la cabeza-

Cyborg: Tus sistemas están bien, no tiene temperatura, tiene hambre?-decía apuntando a la heladera

Fanny: ...-quedo en silencio y negó con la cabeza pero su estomago la traiciono y rugió dejándola muy colorada-

Cyborg: Con que es eso, no tiene que sentir vergüenza de pedir o sacar comida, esta es tu nueva casa aquí no tiene que pedir permiso para ir al baño o sacar algo de comida-decía poniendo la mano el la cabeza de fanny muy alegre-

Fanny: Jejeje...si era eso-decía muy colorada-

Raven fue la única en darse cuenta que mentía pero no dijo nada por respeto a su privacidad

Cyborg: Y bien!,dime que quieres que te cocine?, te preparare lo que sea que quieras, solo pide-decía poniéndose un gorro de chef muy alegre-

Fanny: Em...una ensalada?-decía no pensando mucho en la comida-

Cyborg: Eh?, solo eso?, no quieres algo mas grande?-decía sacando carne de todo tipo de la heladera-

Fanny: Soy vegetariana, no como carne si no es tofu-decía sacándose la capucha-

Cyborg: QUEEEEE!?-decía tirando algunos pedazos de carne al piso lo que hizo que sedita se los comiera y luego vomitara dejándolos irrecuperables-

Fanny: P-perdón,eso es malo?,hize algo malo?-decía muy asustada viendo como cyborg se le quedo mirando-

Cyeborg: N-no,es que me sorprendiste, el chico bestia era el único vegetariano en la casa-decía guardando la carne que no se callo y sacando tofu y los ingredientes para una ensalada-

Fanny: Enserio?-decía mirando al chico bestia-

El chico bestia se trasformo en baca, en un cerdo, en una gallina y en barios animales que normalmente se consumen como los peses y fanny quedo muy sorprendida ya que no había visto al joven verde usar sus poderes

Fanny: Te puedes trasformar en muchas cosas?-decía muy sorprendida-

Chico bestia: Solo animales,por eso soy vegetariano, no comeré carne de algo en lo que me puedo trasformar-decía mirando a cyborg que estaba sacando las cosas para fanny y un chuleta de cerdo para él-

Fanny: Yo soy vegetariana por que los animales me ayudaron en muchas ocasiones y cuando estaba cansada me prestaban un poco de su energía para que yo siguiera a delante, los animales son muy listos y muchos saben cuando uno es bueno o malo y te ayudan en lo que puedan-decía muy feliz recordando sus viajes-

Robin: Bien supongo que habrá que comprar mas raciones de tofu-decía mirando el cajón donde guardan el tofu y ver que solo quedan 3 cajas y una esta abierta-

Fanny: Durante años no necesite comer por que con absorber energía de un árbol o de algunas plantas me daban la energía para seguir y no necesitaba preocuparme por eso,cuando disperse mi energía mi cuerpo volvió a su estado normal y supongo que me dio hambre ya que estuve durmiendo todo el día de ayer y la noche-decía mirando afuera que salia el sol y a cyborg quien freno de repente y le quedo mirando-

Cyborg: Espera,entonces no es que tenias hambre?, fue solo casualidad que te rugiera el estomago?-decía mirando a fanny lo que hizo que los otros titanes hicieran lo mismo-

Fanny: emm...yo...emm...yo...-decía mirando a los titanes que se la quedaron viendo muy fija-

Raven: Ya basta, no la atormenten mas si no quiere decir cual es su problema no podemos obligarla-decía dando un golpe con el pie al piso-

Chico bestia: Haber déjame adivinar es por la habitación de terra verdad?-decía dando un fuerte suspiro-

Fanny: Si..., es que no se si deba de estar en ese lugar, esa habitación fue echa para ella y ustedes seguramente la querían mucho no quiero usurpar su puesto-decía muy triste-

Chico bestia: Si te lo preguntas ella sigue viva pero quiere rehacer su visa de cero, asta donde ella sabe nosotros sabemos que ella esta muerta-decía dando un suspiro y hablando muy por debajo de su tono habitual pero muy atendible-

Robin: Es cierto,ella fue enviada a espiarnos y rebelar nuestras debilidades a un enemigo muy peligroso quien quería gobernar el mundo o destruirlo en el intento, me costo un tiempo pero chico bestia me hizo averiguar sobre esa chica que el vio en una escuela y logre recoger su ADN y dio positivo a terra,ella usa su verdadero nombre la cual es Tara, ella luego de traicionarnos trato de salvarnos sacrificándose para matar al este enemigo,luego de un tiempo ella resucito por alguna razón que no sabemos pero deben de ser por sus poderes de control de tierra ya que ella se petrifico por que este enemigo le puso una armadura que controlaba su cuerpo, no te debes de preocupar por la habitación si quieres podemos hacerle cambios ya que fue echa para un titan y tu eres uno-decía el líder titan tratando de tranquilizar a fanny-

Fanny: P-pero ella...,ustedes la querían mucho verdad?,es decir...-decía tratando de hablar mas de terra a quien no conocía-

Chico bestia: Ella fue un titan asta el final,ahora ella trata de enmendar sus acciones con una nueva vida...*Suspiro*, pero si tiene mas dudas puede hablar con ella y preguntarle lo que quieras..., ella y star se siguen hablando-decía apuntando a star quien saco su comunicador y le mostró sus mensajes con terra

Robin: Espera..., QUE!? , ustedes dos an hablado con terra!?-decía muy sorprendido-

Raven: Explíquense-decía sorprendida-

Chico bestia: Em...sip, y no solo yo-decía apuntando con la mirada a Cyborg-

Cyborg: Es verdad, ella se comunico con chico bestia y con migo en donde ella había quedado petrificada, quería pedirnos disculpas pero no tenia el valor para hablar con el líder o con la mitad demonio la cual era capas de quitarle la cabeza, me pidió que examinara su cuerpo en busca de algo que hiciera que Slade intentara controlarla de nuevo,a escondidas con star y chico bestia la metimos en el laboratorio y descubrimos barios micro bots que estaban desactivados los cuales removí de su sistema sanguíneo, tal parece que esos eran distintos, estos eran capas de torturar y matar a terra si no le obediencia,no como los otro que nos puso para controlarte los cuales nos podían llegar a dejar inconsciente y matar sin mucho dolor, estos la matarían dela forma mas tortuosa y horrible posible, nos tardamos casi 7 horas en las que ella lloraba del dolor ya que estaban muy atados a su sistemas, yo me encargaba de una parte mientras que chico bestia se transformo en un billón de células las cuales destruían los micro bots ,en ese momento tu y raven se fueron por un informe falso que yo hize para que pensaras que solo podías ir con raven por sus poderes, fue horrible ella no paraba de gritar del dolor ya que estos micro bots se activaban cada ves que intentaba sacarlos y la mataban poco a poco y teníamos que tener mucho cuidado de no activar mas de 1 a la ves o ella moriría,cuando se desmallaba me daba miedo que no despertara nunca por lo que tenia la difícil labor de despertarla y someterla a esa tortura inimaginable para la cual no se le podía anestesiar si no quería que muriera,por suerte se recupero por completo luego de 2 horas en la que ella nos agradecía por salvarla de la marca de slade, pensábamos decirles en algún momento especial-decía cyborg recordando tal horrible momento y como se alegro cuando terra despertó sin ningún efecto secundario del proceso-

Fanny. Q-quiero hablar con ella..., si no les molesta-decía con algo de duda y muy asustada de la historia que contó cyborg-

Raven: Yo igual, tengo mucho que decirle...-decía con su tono frio-

Chico bestia: Eso si que no, tu no vas raven, lo ultimo que ella necesita es que la mates ahora, si quieres puedes matarla otro día pero ahora no-decía mirando a raven quien parecía muy enojada-

Robin: Yo igual quiero hablar con ella-decía el líder titan dando un paso a delante-

Cyborg: Tu tampoco estas invitado, ella no vendrá si tu o la parca van-decía apuntando con la mirada a raven-

Chico bestia: Listo, ya le mande un mensaje para que nos reunamos en el lugar donde ella quedo petrificada,star párese que sera larga la charla tienes la comida esa que a terra le gusta?-decía mirando a star quien asentía muy contenta con la cabeza-

Starfire: Recién sacada!-decía mostrando a fanny una olla con un liquido verde que parecía tener vida propia que le provoco nauseas-

Chico bestia: Nosotros iremos,star quédate y activa la cámara que pusimos en el lugar para que raven y robin vean y escuchen la conversación y no se pongan paranoicos-decía a star quien asentía y se dirigía a la gran pantalla, apretaba unos botones que mostraron en lugar donde terra había quedado,desde la cámara se veía el altar destrozado-

Robin: Bien nos quedaremos pero si veo algo sospechoso no dudare en actuar-decía dando una falsa amenaza,ya que sabia que no podía pasar nada malo después de todo lo que ya habían pasado,pero igual tenia que dar el ejemplo-

Raven: No me mantendrán lejos por mucho,aprovecha y habla con ella...tal ves sea la ultima ves-decía dando una seria amenaza,pero ella sabia que los titanes entendían un "tono sarcástico" por mas molesta que ella este por lo que nadie tomo su amenaza real...,excepto fanny que puso una cara de terror-

Chico bestia: Fanny no pongas esa cara es sarcasmo, ya la entenderás algún día pero ahora vamos-decía yendo con cyborg y fanny-

Starfire: Crees que fanny tomo tu broma enserio?-decía mirando a raven un tanto preocupada-

Raven: Creo que si...,si no fuera por que no la conozco diría que casi se hace pis-decía con un tono sarcástico pero un tanto cómico-

Robin: Bien, veamos la cámara y esperemos-decía sentándose en el sofá-

/En la ex guarida de slade/

Los titanes llegaron a la gran guarida la cual estaba destrozada y muy abandonada, al llegar vieron a una joven rubia con ropas de escuela pero con una campera azul de abrigo sentada al lado de un altar

Fanny: E-es ella?-decía mirando desde la distancia a la joven que se levanto de la roca en la que estaba sentada-

Chico bestia: Si, es ella-decía saludando a la joven con la mano y ella hizo lo mismo-

Terra: Hola chico bestia, hola cyborg y em...hola?-decía mirando a fanny quien tenia la capucha puesta lo que deba un aire terrorífico-

Chico bestia: Fanny ella te tiene tanto miedo como los titanes cuando te conocimos...,sácate la capucha o le dará un ataque-decía con un tono cómico sacándole la capucha a fanny-

Fanny: P-perdón...,em...hola...yo...tu...em...-quedo en silencio y solo se la quedo viendo muy fija mente-

Cyborg: La razón por la que te hicimos venir es que fanny tiene cosas que preguntarte-decía sacudiendo a fanny-

Terra: Bien dime,trajeron algo para la charla?-decía apuntando con la mirada la olla que fanny tenia en las manos pero ella solo se la quedo mirando muy fija-

Fanny: Eh...SI-decía dando un fuerte grito y estirando la olla asta terra con los ojos cerrados-

Terra: Que tierna,casi diría que se quiere hacer pis jojojo-decía dando una carcajadas falsa que hizo que fanny se pusiera roja de la vergüenza-

Terra guió a fanny asta la roca en la que ella estaba sentada y comenzaron a hablar...o al menos eso quería terra, ya que fanny no podía evitar mirarla mucho

Terra: Si me sigues viendo así te pediré que te pongas la capucha...das menos miedo-decía mirando los ojos amarillos de fanny viéndola fijamente-

Fanny: P-perdón...es que eres muy linda, no te pareces en nada a nadie del grupo-decía mirándola de pies a cabeza-

Terra: Em...si,gracias por el cumplido,pero dime que me quieres preguntar,si es como llevarte bien con raven estas con la persona equivocada-decía negando con la cabeza y con un poco de miedo-

Fanny: N-no es eso es que...,yo soy la nueva titan y...es que yo...-decía mirando al piso sin saber bien que decir-

Terra: Dime,no tengas miedo-decía ingiriendo un poco del liquido verde que star preparo-

Fanny: Yo...,tu hab...-se quedo en silencio sin mirarla-

Terra: Hab?,habitación?,eso era?-decía mirando a chico bestia quien asintió con la cabeza-

Cyborg: Ella piensa que esta mal que este en tu habitación, cree que esta insultando tu memoria en los titane-decía mirando a fanny quien asintió un poco-

Terra: Eso es todo?,es solo una habitación,se que le darás mejor uso que yo, no hay muchas memoria ya que slade me ordenaba irme y cuando volvía no dormía mucho,es mas creo que solo llegue a recostarme una ves pero slade me manipulaba para irme-decía con algo de miedo al recordar la tortura que fue liberarse de él para siempre-

Fanny: P-pero fue echa para ti y no quiero usurpar tu puesto-decía con tristeza-

Terra: Usurpar?, de donde sacan tanta ternura?-decía mirando a cyborg quien levanto los hombros-

Fanny: No te molesta que este en tu habitación?-decía mirando a terra-

Terra: Claro que no, esa habitación merece ser usada de verdad, yo apenas recuerdo como era de lo poco que estaba-decía intentando recordar algo de la habitación-

Chico bestia: Ves fanny, no te tiene que preocupar de nada-decía mirando a fanny quien parecía estar mas alegre-

Terra: Estoy casi segura que si le pides a cyborg el te pone una decoración distinta-decía sorbiendo el liquido verde de la olla-

Fanny: P-pero es tu habitación, no creo que sea correcto hacerle cambios-decía con algo de nauseas al ver que la cosa verde de la olla trataba de huir de la mandíbula de terra pero ella tal párese que lo mato y se lo comió-

Terra: Créeme si alguien merece usar esa habitación eres tu, y ya no la trates como la mía ahora es tuya y eso es definitivo-decía apuntándola con la gran cuchara que tenia un liquido verde que se aferraba para no caer-

Fanny: B-bien, g-gracias la cuidare bien-decía mirando como terra se comía la cosa verde de la cuchara-

Terra: Bien si eso era todo?, algo mas que me quiera preguntar?-decía mirando a fanny-

Fanny: N-no eso era todo, no estaba segura si estar en la habitación de alguien que fue importante, ya sabes llegar de repente y tomar un puesto que antes fue usado por otro-decía mirando a terra-

Terra: Fue un gusto ayudar,quieres?-decía estirando la cuchara a fanny quien serró su boca y negó muchas beses con la cabeza-

Chico bestia: No creo que le guste-decía mirando como terra se comía lo que star preparo-

Terra: Mas para mi *Ñam* *Ñam*-decía con tono alegre-

Chico bestia: Bien eso era todo, supongo que ella no iba a aceptar estar en esa habitación si la dueña anterior no se lo permitía o no se lo cedía-decía mirando a terra quien asintió-

Cyborg: Ya es hora de irnos fanny, tiene algo mas para decirle a terra?-decía mirando a fanny levantarse y negar con la cabeza-

Terra: Y recuerda no hagas enojar a raven o conocerás a su padre-decía con tono cómico-

Fanny: G-gracias-decía asintiendo la cabeza con algo de duda y recordando que raven al presentarse dijo ser hija del mismo demonio y no puso evitar reír un poco por el chiste-

Chico bestia: Bien ya nos vamos, Terra alguna cosa que quiera preguntarle a fanny?-decía mirando a terra-

Terra: Nop-decía con un tono alegre y entregándole la olla ya vacía al chico bestia-

Los titanes se fueron de la guarida de slade y terra se fue por el otro lado

/Fuera de la guarida/

Terra: Que niña mas tierna...y algo tonta jejeje, casi como el chico bestia, eso le dará celos a reven? jijiji-decía levantando una roca para volar de regreso a su departamento mientras eructaba burbujas verde y se reía-

/En la torre T/

Los titanes entraban a la sala principal y vieron que los estaban esperando

Robin: Bien debo de admitir que no pensé que fuese así su charla, veo que fanny esta mas contenta-decía mirando a fanny quien asentía muy alegre-

Raven: Yo igual, pensé que seria mas tensa pero se vio muy norma-decía algo sorprendida por la tranquilidad de la charla-

Chico bestia: Aunque no lo creas fue mucho mas difícil las primeras veces pero con el tiempo volvimos a adaptarnos-decía mirando la olla con un poco del liquido verde-

Cyborg: Ya habrá tiempo para que ustedes hablen con ella pero ahora era fanny la que tenia el privilegio-decía poniendo la mano en la cabeza de fanny-

Fanny: Muchas gracias-decía muy alegre-

Al llegar la noche fanny durmió mejor que nunca en su nueva habitación ya que ahora sentía que era de ella muy contenta

Asta a qui el cap gracias por leer y disculpen que fanfic borra letras y yo igual tengo mala ortografía


	5. Citas y Citas!

NOTA: Teen titans no me pertenece , le pertenece a DCcomics y/o a sus respectivos dueños

6: Citas y citas!

Amanecía en Jump City y los titanes se levantaban como era de costumbre cada quien con su rutina habitual...o eso era lo que se tenia planeado...

Cyborg: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH que le paso a la comidaaaaaaaaaaaa-gritaba el medio robot a todo pulmón al ver la heladera bacía completamente(solo la carne)-

Robin: Eso pasa cuando dejas toda la carne amontonada, la heladera por la noche no aguanto la presión y se abrió dejando caer toda la comida al piso servida para cedita, la próxima guarda la carne grande en el freezer que esta en el sótano donde dejamos las cosas que son para congelar-decía el líder titan limpiando con un trapo piso en donde sedita dejo sucio- ("el único lugar donde se me ocurrió poner el freezer , oscuro, frió,perfecto")

Cyborg: Pero, pero, PEROOOOOO, la carneeee, mi comidaaaaaaa-decía con lagrimas en los ojos-

Robin: Hay mas aya abajo,tendrás que bajar si quieras tu carne-decía terminando de lavar lo de cedita-

Cyborg: Bajar...aya abajo?*glup*-decía con pensar en ese lugar tan oscuro y frió-

Robin: Acaso le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?-decía el líder titan mirando a cyborg quien negó muchas veces con la cabeza-

Cyborg: Miedo?, yo?, JA!, yo no le tengo miedo a nada-decía el muy mentiroso a quien le temblaban las piernas-

En ese momento fanny se acerco a cyborg(con la capucha puesta) y le puso la mano en el hombro haciendo que cyborg gritara como solo un cobarde lo haría-

Cyborg: AAHHGGGC...cof...cof...cofff, uf q-que tos...cof..., h-hola fanny...cof...-decía cyborg ya medio muerto del susto-

Fanny:*bostezo* hola Cyborg, todo bien?-decía fanny mirando a cyborg quien le temblaba la parte inferior del cuerpo-

Cyborg: S-si!,emm...y tu t-todo bien?-decía ya dejando de temblar pero fanny sigue dando miedo con su capucha puesta-

Fanny: Yo bien, me asuste por el grito paso algo?-decía mirando a cyborg quien se sonrojo-

Cybor: NOP!,no,nop, todo bien, por que no estaría todo bien?,sip todo bien!-decía cyborg muy avergonzado-

Fanny: Okey?..., necesitas ayuda en algo?-decía fanny un tanto confundida-

Cyborg: Voy a buscar comida en el sótano quieres acompañarme?*di que si porfaaaaa*-decía cyborg rogando en su mente-

Robin: No creo que sea necesario fanny, Cyborg puede solo, total solo es un sótano oscuro y muy frió, y tu eres vegetariana y hay carne congela allí abajo-decía el líder titan viendo como cyborg lo miraba con enojo y vergüenza-

Fanny: Pero no es ninguna molestia, donde queda exactamente el sótano desde la cocina,la posición-decía mirando a robin quien se puso a calcular-

Robin: Bien...,creo que están de esa pared para abajo -decía apuntando a una pared, fanny fue asta esa pared y atravesó el piso-

Chico bestia: Buenos días!-decía el joven titan entrando a la habitación y viendo a robin a cyborg viendo la pared-

Starfire: Buenos días queridos amigos!-decía star entrando y viendo a robin y cyborg viendo la pared-

Rave: Hola...,que hacen?-decía con tono frió mirando también la pared-

Luego de unos minutos que los titanes miraban la pared llego la titan que faltaba por la puerta con varias bolsas de carne-

Fanny: Ya llegue cyborg, me tarde?-decía dejando la comida arriba de la mesa-

Cyborg: acabas de atravesar muchos pisos y mucho de esos estaban protegidos contra la magia de donde proceden tus poderes?-decía cyborg sorprendido

Fanny: Em...no se nunca me lo pregunte, aveces hay cosas que uno no quiere saber ya sabes...mi poder...mi maldición-decía un poco triste lo que provoco que raven le diera un codazo muy fuerte a cyborg-

Cyborg: P-perdón no era eso lo que quise decir es que hice que esto sea in traspasable y tu fuiste asta el sótano y volviste como si nada, hay una única puerta con clave aprueba de magias,bombas,electricidad, ácido, el chico bestia,starfire y raven, yo y robin, no podía ser destruida ni abollada con nada y por nada y no te la dije por que no pensé que harías eso-decía mirando muy sorprendido a fanny-

Chico bestia: Trajiste todo eso tu sólita?, vaya que eres fuerte-decía mirando a fanny-

Fanny: Jejejeje,cuando hago algo intangible literalmente pesan como una pluma por eso pude traer muchas cosas sin preocuparme por tener cuidado con nada, asta podía ver a través de la carne sin problemas-decía haciendo intangible una taza y viendo a los titanes a través del té en la tasa-

Chico bestia: Genial...-decía mirando el ojo de fanny atreves del té-

Cyborg: Que tal si ya en pesamos a probar tus habilidades?, normalmente tenemos un día y una hora para las practicas y los ensayos pero HOY!, hoy quiero ver de que eres capas en laaaaaa pruebaaaaa deeee habilidadeeeees!-decía como un presentador apretando un botón y mostrando en la pantalla una zona de entrenamientos echo de un camino con varias cosas a su alrededor-

/En la zona de entrenamientos/

Cyborg literalmente se llevo a fanny como si fuese una bolsa entre los hombros asta afuera a toda velocidad dejando a fanny en la zona de salida marcada con una franja amarilla y negra

Cyborg: Bien a ver si superas el récord máximo que es de star pero el tercero es mio después de robin-decía apretando unos botones en un panel que ponía un cronometro-

Robin: No crees que estas exagerando?, es muy nueva no hay que presionarla-decía tratando de calmar a cyborg-

Cyborg: Tal ves tengas razón...,pero dime no quieres ver sus habilidades?, ella derroto sólita a un monstruo sin mover un dedo, o tienes miedo de que te derrote en esto?-decía mirando a robin quien negaba con la cabeza-

Antes de que cyborg haga nada escucho el sonido de la maquino diciendo que ya habían terminado,robin y cyborg vieron que todo el campo estaba inactivo pero estaban los sistemas activos y al mirar al final de la zona vieron a fanny sentada como si nada

Cyborg: Récord máximo de 0:00:32 segundos...,lo termino y las maquinas ni se movieron-decía mirando los sistemas que indicaban que todo iba en orden-

Fanny: Cuando soy intangible puedo pasar a través de los censores normales, solo lo animales me pueden sentirme-decía caminando asta ellos-

Robin: Superastes a todos!, tarde meses en casi llegar a al cansar a star solo por milésimas!, esto es guerraaaaaaa-decía el líder titan junto a cyborg con una banderita de guerra con sus caras-

Chico bestia: Que paso?-decía saliendo de la torre ya con su traje de guerra listo(hay que estar siempre preparado no?)-

Robin: Desafiamos a fanny a todos los desafíos que existen y existirán, decían apuntando a fanny que no dejaba de pensar si eso era malo o muy gracioso-

Chico bestia: Yaaa..., fanny acaso te falta un soldado?-decía poniendo su mano en la cabeza como soldado-

Fanny: jijijiji, siempre seras bienvenido a mi tropa capitán general!-decía haciendo el mismo gesto-

/En el campo de batalla(osea la habitación principal)/

Cyborg: Bien hay un récord en los vídeo juegos, un récord en que tan rápido limpias la torre, un récord de que tan rápido haces enojar a raven y muchos mas pero ese ultimo esta fuera de servicios desde que chico bestia casi destruye el mundo...así que cual elijes?-decía mirando a fanny quien al tener la capucha no se le notaban las expresiones pero si que estaba pensando-

Fanny: Nunca jugué vídeo juegos por eso elijo el de limpiar la torre-decía mirando una escoba-

Cyborg: Bien, tu y chico bestia limpiaran toda esa parte y nosotros toda esta parte-decía mostrando una imagen de la torre T con una ralla que la dividía a la mitad-

Fanny. Echo!-decía dando un golpe en su palma-

Cyborg: Listos!?, YAAAA!-decía corriendo con una aspiradora y un cubre bocas-

/En algún lugar de Jamp City/

Un portal con forma de grieta se abrió dejando ver a un chico joven de cabello negro, una campera blanca ,unos pantalones negros con zapatos marrones de ojos rojos

?: Bien...funciono...que habrá en este mundo tan pequeño?-decía el joven saliendo a la calle-

No fue mucho que dos ladrones trataron de asaltarlo

Ladrón: Quieto hay niño no querrás que te lastime verdad?, jejeje dame todo lo que tengas y te dejare ir ileso-decía el criminal con un cuchillo de cazador-

?: Imbéciles...-decía el joven invoco una neblina muy rara y muy fría, tan fría que el cuchillo se congelo y rompió

Ladrón: Q-que?...-el ladrón no pudo ni reaccionar que se oscureció todo muy repentinamente-

/Minutos mas tardes/

Unos policías y mucha gente estaban amontonados en el callejón

Policía:*Hablando por una radio* Si señor, hay dos presuntos ladrones congelados dentro de un bloque de hielo en un callejón, estamos tratando de descongelarlos antes de que mueran,...,si señor entendido-decía cortando-

/En la torre titan/

Estaban los 4 titanes tirados en el piso muy cansado ya que habían limpiado la torre de pies a cabeza que asta bañaron a sedita y lo pusieron a secar en el perchero como si fuese ropa, raven y starfire solo se los quedaban mirando

Starfire: Crees que debamos ayudarlos?-decía mirando a reven-

Raven: No, déjalos que sufran por sus jueguitos-decía mirando a lo titanes reírse entre ellos-

Fanny uso un poder celeste y los 6 titanes comenzaron a brillar y recuperarse del cansancio

Raven: Pero que?... por que a mi y a star, no estábamos cansadas-decía mirando sus manos las cuales parecían mas fuertes ya que sentía mucha energía pasar por su cuerpo

Fanny: Esa es mi técnica de área, afecta todo lo que esta en cierto rango de distancia indiscriminada mente, ayuda o lastima a buenos y malos de pendiendo de que quiera hacer, en este caso ayudar, pero no lo uso mucho en contra de enemigos por que puede ayudar a ellos igual-decía fanny levantándose ya con mucha energía al igual que los otros titanes-

Raven: Seguro te tardaste mucho en perfeccionar esta habilidades-decía mirando a star volar en círculos a gran velocidad y a cyborg correr por toda la habitación y hacer muchas cosas a súper velocidad-

Fanny: Aprenderla no, saber que es lo que hace si, no vino con manual y yo solo adivinaba que es lo que hacia, asta el día de hoy no se que tipo de poder es mi intangibilidad, pero no pregunte mucho eso...-decía entrando en silencio-

Raven: Acaso este poder te lo dieron?-decía algo sorprendida-

Fanny: Nop, viene de familia...una muy lejana de la cual nadie quiere hablar...-decía con algo de tristeza-

Raven: Lo entiendo...y me disculpo-decía mirando a fanny quien negaba con la cabeza-

Fanny: No te preocupes son preguntas que uno espera al compartir la vida-decía feliz-

Raven(pensando): Compartir la vida...-pensaba para sus adentro de cuantas cosas se negó a compartir y cuantas cosas se dieron a conocer en el peor de los momento para los que ella consideraba una familia-

Chico bestia: Buenooooo,creo que esto es todo por hoy, que dices raven me acompañaras a comprar?-decía dándole codazos a raven quien se sonrojo-

Fanny: Puedo ir?-decía mirando a chico bestia-

Raven: Claro, no hay problema verdad?-decía con tono de victoria-

Starfire: Yo igual quiero ir!-decía dejando de volar y poniéndose encima de fanny-

Cyborg: Vamos todos!-decía saliendo de su frenesí(bueno casi)-

Robin: Bien que tienen planeado hacer?-decía mirando a chico bestia quien se sonrojo-

Chico bestia: Em...em...el parque de diversiones?-decía algo sonrojado-

Robin: Bien nos merecemos un descanso y hoy no sonó la alarma en todo el día ,se merecen una salida tranquila-decía el líder titan dando la señal de salir-

/En el parque de diversiones/

Los titanes habían llegado al parque de diversiones con la intención de divertirse y pasarla bien

Robin: Bien titanes, creo que seria mejor ir en un grupo de 2 para pasarla mejor, que opinan?-decía el líder titan en el circulo que había echo alrededor para hablarles-

Starfire: Bien quien elije primero?-decía mirando a robin quien puso cara pensativa-

Robin: Dejemos que fanny decida con quien ir-decía mirando a fanny quien asintió-

Fanny: Bien...,elijo...,mmmm...,detin marin, dedo pingue, cucara macara,títere fue!-decía apuntando a cada uno sin mirar-

Robin: Bien iras con...un letrero?-decía viendo en donde termino apuntando fanny-

Fanny: Ups..., no quiero ir con un letrero...seria incomodo andar por hay con uno-decía mirando al lider titan que se puso la mano en la cara-

Robin: Bien haber..., Cyborg es el mas cercano a donde apuntaste, que dices cyborg?-decía mirando a cyborg quien asintió con gusto-

Fanny: Entonces iré con cyborg y un letrero?-decía mirando al lider titan que se golpeo la cara-

Robin: No fanny, iras con cyborg...-decía mirando a fanny quien intentaba sacar el letrero de *no arrojar basura*

Chico bestia: Bien mi turno..., raven quieres venir conmigo?-decía mirando a raven quien parecía enojada(y sonrojada)-

Raven: Preferiría ir con el letrero-decía mirando a fanny quien dejo de intentar sacarlo-

Starfire: Amigo bestia yo iré contigo-decía yendo al lado de chico bestia y entrelazándose al brazo-

Cyborg: Bien entonces yo y fanny, chico bestia y star, y tu y raven-decía mirando a robin quien asentía algo celoso-

Luego de eso los titanes se separaron casa uno por una parte distinta, sin darse cuenta que los estaban vigilando desde la distancia...

Cyborg: Bien fanny dime, que quieres hacer primero?-decía mirando a fanny quien miraba para todos lados como una niña en una dulcería-

Fanny: Quiero hacer de todo-decía mirando las cosas brillantes a su alrededor-

Cyborg: Bien empecemos por tirar pelotas en ese puesto-decía apuntando a un juego donde el dueño los vio y les hacia señas para que se acercaran-

Ya en el puesto fanny vio todo los juguetes y premios que habían los cuales era muchos

Dueño: Muy bien niña parece que te gusta lo que ves, si logras derribar todos las botella uno de estos excelente premios sera todo tuyo-decía apuntando a los premios mas grandes-

Fanny: Que lindo oso, lo quiero-decía mirando un gran oso colgado a lado de una patineta-

Cyborg: Bien solo tiene que lanzar con fuerza y derribar esas botellas-decía apuntando a las botellas-

Fanny: Bien!-decía dejando el dinero y recibiendo las pelotas-

Dueño: Vamos, que empiece el juego!-decía tomando distancia para que fanny pueda tirar-

Fanny lanzo el pelota con toda sus fuerzas y...no llego ni a la mitad...

Dueño: Creo que tienes que lanzar con mas fuera para derribar al menos uno...-decía mirando la pelota en el piso-

Fanny: Perdón, no soy buena lanzadora-decía mirando al dueño-

Dueño: Que tal si le dejas a tu novio el fortachón?-decía mirando a cyborg quien se sonrojo-

Cyborg: N-no es mi novia,solo salimos-decía muy sonrojado-

Dueño. Ah, ya veo esta en una cita?, bien que esperas para darle un premio a tu amiga?-decía guiñándole el ojo a cyborg-

Cyborg agarro con nerviosismo la pelota y lo arrojo con todas sus fuerzas derribando todas las botellas

Dueños: Tenemos un ganador!, bien niña elije tu premio-decía apuntando a fanny quien apunto al gran oso de felpa-

Fanny: Gracias cyborg!,eres el mejor-decía abrazando al oso que era casi mas grande que ella-

Cyborg: Por nada fanny-decía mirando a fanny quien abrazaba su gran oso-

?: Bien bien bien, que tenemos aquí?-decía una vos femenina que cyborg reconoció al instante-

Cyborg: Abeja?-decía mirando a abeja que estaba con su grupo-

Abeja: Hola chispita, vinimos a visitarlos y no estaban el la torre T así que vinimos a qui a pasar el tiempo y baya que sorpresa estaban aquí-decía mirando a cyborg con una sonrisa, y luego vio al ente encapuchado al lado de el-

Abeja: Q-quien, que o que es eso, cuidado!-decía mirando a fanny quien tenia su capucha pero seguía abrazada al oso-

Cyborg: No te asuste, es nuestra nueva titan-decía tranquilizando a abeja-

Veloz: Nueva titan?-dacia mirando el ente encapuchado sin poder distinguir si es hombre o mujer-

Acualad: Emmm..hola?-decía mirando a fanny abrazada al oso con la capucha puesta-

Mas y menos (al unisono): Hola! - amiga!- yo soy mas! - y yo menos! - decían al unisono subiendo cada quien a la cabeza del otro-

Abeja: Perdón amiga, es que...-decía mirando a fanny-

Fanny: No te preocupes me suele pasar-decía sacándose la capucha dejando ver que si es una mujer-

Abeja: Supongo que así esta mejor...,digo...hola!...y perdón-decía un poco avergonzada-

Fanny: Jejeje holis-decía saludando con su mano a los titanes-

Cyborg: Casi se me olvida, fanny ellos son los "Titanes Este", su líder es Abeja, el es veloz, el es acualad y ellos son mas y menos-decía presentando a los titanes quien asentían al escuchas sus nombres-

Abeja: Y que los trae a qui chispitas?-decía mirando a cyborg-

Cyborg: Bien estamos en...-no termino de hablar que fanny hablo-

Fanny: Estamos en una cita!-decía muy feliz-

Abeja: Que!?-decía muy sorprendida-

Veloz:*susurrando* creo que le ganaron a abeja...-decía hablándole a acualad quien asintió-

Cyborg: Jejeje bien supongo que se podría decir así-decía mirando a fanny sin darse cuenta de la cara de enojo en abeja-

Fanny: Mira el oso que me consiguió, es tan grande él-decía apuntando con la mirada a cyborg-

Cyborg: Jejeje creo que yo soy mas grande-decía mirando a fanny-

Abeja(pesando):*grrrr quien es esta enana?*-pensaba mirando a fanny-

Veloz:*susurrando* Creo que seria mejor si nos retiramos-decía hablándole a acualad y a mas y menos quienes asintieron y se retiraron lentamente-

Cyborg: Y díganme, que les trae por aquí-decía evitando de los cobardes se fueran antes de que se ponga feo el asunto-

Veloz: B-bueno em...,vinimos a visitarlos, El "Este" a estado muy tranquila últimamente-decía resignado a quedarse

Acualad: Em...y los otros?-decía esperando poder irse-

Cyborg nos separamos para estar mejor, chico bestia esta con star en la zona de la comida y robin y raven están en la zona de los aburridos(osea sentados en algún lugar sin la persona con al que quieren estar)-decía apuntando a cada dirección-

Abeja: Espera...osea que no es una cita real, solo una de amigos?-decía un tanto mas tranquila-

Cyborg: Jejeje claro, raven y robin no son muy animados por eso están sentados o caminando por el lugar-

, star y chico bestia están comiendo y haciendo de todo-decía mirando a la distancia a ver si podía ver a los demas-

Acualad: Espera un segundito, osea que chico bestia y starfire...son...,no me lo hubiese imaginado, Veloz creo que le debo 200 dolares a alguien...-decía mirando su billetera-

Veloz: Yo igual...-decía mirando su billetera-

Mas y Menos(al unisono): Yo! - Igual!-decían al unisono mirando sus billeteras-

Cyborg: No es una cita real..., decidimos antes como nos separaríamos y como era de costumbre los aburridos se unieron-decía mirando la cara de tranquilidad de los chicos-

Acualad: Osea que todavía puedo ganar 200 dolares-decía mirando a los chicos quienes asintieron-

Cyborg: Que?, a quien le apostaron eso?, y que mas apostaron?-decía mirando a veloz-

Veloz: Em...información clasificada-decía mirando para otra parte-

Cyborg. Me puedo unir a la apuesta?-decía mirando a veloz con una sonrisa-

Fanny: Nada de apuesta clandestinas hoy-decía mirando a cyborg muy enojada-

Cyborg: No es una apuesta clandestina es una apuesta de amigos...-no pudo terminar de hablar...-

Fanny: Apuesta de amigos sobre amigos, no puedes simplemente apostar por la felicidad de cada uno-decía muy enojada y ofendida-

Cyborg. P-perdón no lo vuelvo a hacer jamas-decía muy arrepentido-

Veloz: Demonios...,me izo arrepentirme-decía algo triste-

Acualad: No lo había visto de esa manera, creo que esta mal hacer eso-decía con la cabeza baja-

Cyborg: Que tal si van a ver a los otro o le hace compañía a robin y raven?-decía mirando a los titanes-

Veloz: Claro, no queremos interferir con su cita, abeja vamos no querrás estorbar verdad?-decía muy malvadamente-

Fanny: Ella no estorba-decía mirando al arquero-

Veloz: Claro, si tu lo dices-decía huyendo como un cobarde por su maldad junto a los otros quienes se reían-

Abeja(pensando): Ya verán estos torpes al llegar a casa...-pensaba muy enojada-

Fanny: Abeja...abeja...mmmm, Oh!,tu eres abeja verdad?, si, chico bestia me hablo mucho de ti-decía recordando-

Abeja: Llevo aquí mas de 10 minutos y recién te das cuenta?-decía algo sorprendida de su lentitud-

Fanny: No pensé en eso asta que lo pensé mucho jejeje, chico bestia me decía cosas y cosas de tu y...em bueno solo cosas-decía mirando a abeja quien se la quedo mirando sorprendida-

Cyborg: Que tipo de cosas?-decía mirando a fanny-

Fanny: Ya sabes cosas...em...seguimos?-decía tratando de evitar al cyber amigo-

Cyborg: P-pero dime que cosas, cosas, cosas,cosas como que cosas?-decía mirando a fanny quien se estaba moviendo hacia otra dirección(mejor dicho huyendo)-

Cyborg: Espera, dime que cosas-decía corriendo de tras de ella pensando, el por que le chico bestia hablaría mucho de abeja con ella, y solo por unos segundos se le paso por la mente que a su mejor amigo le podía llegar a gustar abeja lo que le izo que se le formara un nudo en el estomago,tenia que saber urgente de que estaban hablando-

Abeja: Que cosas habrán ablando de mi?-decía pensando en por que chico bestia hablaría mucho de ella si no son nada,luego se dio cuenta de que ella y chico bestia si an hablado mucho, y no solo mucho de todo sino mucho de cyborg lo que la izo sonrojar de ciando que fanny no se aya enterado de los sentimiento de ella a cyborg y de que cyborg no se entere de eso por ella por lo que salio corriendo de tras de ella-

Fanny corría entre risas y saltitos con abeja y cyborg detrás de ella, llego a un punto en que se oculto detrás de un árbol y los veía desde la distancia

Cyborg: Donde se habrá metido?-decía mirando entre la multitud-

Abeja: Puede volar?-decía mirando al cielo-

Cyborg: No se, pero se puede hacer intangible y atravesar cosas-decía mirando a su alrededor-

Abeja: Y que es tan urgente que sepas?-decía algo sonrojada-

Cyborg: Eh?, nada es solo, em...ya sabes solo quería saber-decía muy colorado-

Aveja: Acaso te molesta que hablen de mi?, es decir solo es el chico bestia hablando de mi con su amiga-decía ya muy colorada-

Cyborg: Emmm,emmmmm, creo que mi cita se esfumo...-decía mirando entre la multitud, en eso vio a fanny detrás de un árbol que saludaba y le hacia señas de que fuera con abeja-

Abeja: Seguro volverá, se le notaba que lo disfrutaba-decía mirando a su alrededor, en ese momento vio a fanny detrás de un árbol y ella le hacia señas de que fuera con cyborg con una sonrisa-

Cyborg: Em...eh...Abeja te gustaría...em...,no se...acompañarme?-decía mirando hacia otro lado-

Abeja: Eh...c-claro,si no te molesta...-decía mirando a fanny quien asentía mucho de forma muy exagerada a tal punto que se golpeo con un joven que caminaba por ese lugar-

Cyborg: Bien!, gra-gracias, no se donde estará fanny pero seguro que no le molestara-decía mirando a fanny quien se disculpaba con el joven a quien golpeo con su cabeza-

Luego de eso cyborg y abeja se alejaron con una sonrisa y fanny decidio ir con robin y raven-

/En la zona de de descanso/

Fanny llego con su gran oso y vio a raven y a robin sentados sin hacer nada

Fanny: hola?-decía mirando a robin quien lo saludo-

Luego de eso star y chico bestia llegaron lleno de cosas-

Chico bestia: Miren todo lo que trajimos,tiene hambre?-decía mirando a robin y raven-

Robin: No gracias no tengo hambre-decía corriendo de lugar algunas cosas-

Starfire: Miren el oso de fanny, es tan grande y lindo-decía mirando el gran oso que era casi mas grande que ella-

Chico bestia: Quieres uno?,que tal si hacemos un cambio?, robin por que no vas con star y le consigues algo grande y de felpa-decía guiñándole el ojo-

Starfire: Si!, vamos robin!-decía muy emocionada agarrando de la mano a robin y levantándolo de la silla-

Robin: Muy bien, v-vamos, raven no te molesta si me voy?-decía mirando a reven quien solo encojio los hombros-

Chico bestia: Jejeje no te preocupes yo la cuido,*susurrándole*: La próxima tu elije a star y yo rave porfaaaa-decía muy sonrojado a mas no poder,algo que izo que robin sintiera la mayor felicidad en el mundo asintiéndole muchas veces antes de ser arrastrado por star quien ya habría emprendido vuelo y se lo llevaba arrastrando con los pies en el piso con una gran sonrisa-

Raven: Y cyborg?-decía mirando que fanny estaba sola-

Fanny: Unos amigos llegaron...em...los Titanes Este...creo que eran del Este, y cyborg fue con una chica llamada em...abeja-decía tratando de recordar-

Raven: Los titanes Este están qui?, y cyborg te dejo por eso?-decía algo sorprendida y enojada-

Fanny: Nop, nop ,nop, yo ice que cyborg y abeja se fuera juntos-decía dándole codazos a chico bestia quien le asentía-

Chico bestia: Fue muy difícil?-decía mirando a fanny quien negó con la cabeza-

Fanny: Nop lo que si...puede que cyborg tenga un par de cosas que decirte luego...-decía mirando hacia otro lado con una sonrisa-

Chico bestia: Supongo que sera una charla interesante...,Bien raven veo que ya descansaste mucho, vamos!-decía agarrando de la mano a raven y forzándola a levantarse(algo que a reven no le molesto mucho por lo que no izo mucha fuerza para quedarse sentada)-

Chico bestia se fue con raven dejando a fanny con un gran oso de felpa y mucha comida, demasiada para ella que es vegetariana,solo habían unas cuantas cosas para ella pero el resto eran salchichas y carne que eran para sus amigos, luego de un rato mas y menos llegaron-

Mas y Menos: Hola!- Amiga!- Estas sola? - Quieres compañía?- te comerás todo esto tu sola?- decían al unisono mientras se movían de lugar en lugar mirando la comida-

Fanny: Hola, siéntense y coman con gusto, soy vegetariana solo comeré el tofu o las en saladas-decía haciendo señas para que los niños se sentaran-

Mas y Menos: Gracias! - Eres la mejor!- No nos gusta! - El tofu! -decían tomando asiento y comiendo de las cosas que estaba en la mesa-

Fanny: Y sus amigos?-decía mirando que no estaban-

Mas: están comiendo en un puesto de comida del otro lado de la rueda de la fortuna-decía hablando con la boca llena-

/En en puesto de comida/

Acualdad: Hey mira-decía apuntando-

Veloz: Mira que tal, nadie se mete con la reina-decía mirando feliz a abeja y cyborg quienes compartían bebidas-

Acualad: Salve reina, que su liderazgo nunca acabe y que nadie se meta con su rey-decía dándole codazos a veloz entre risas y carcajadas-

Asta a qui el cap gracias por leer


	6. Una titan esta perdida!

NOTA: Teen titans no me pertenece , le pertenece a DCcomics y/o a sus respectivos dueños

Cap 6: Una titan esta perdida!

/Dentro del parque de diversiones/

La noche llego y las farolas se encendían mientras Chico bestia buscaba un buen juego o algo para tener "entretenida" a raven y manteniendo la cerca y que no "escape"

Chico bestia: Ves algo divertido?-decía mirando a raven quien miro enojada-

Raven: Que tal si compras una lampara a qui o la ganas en alguno de esto juegos-decía mirando a su alrededor-

Chico bestia: Lo de la lampara para otro día..., hoy es un día de diversión!-decía arrastrando a raven-

Chico bestia arrastro a raven por casi todo el lugar viendo algunos puestos y cosas y de los rápido que fueron no escucharon lo que una radio estaba transmitiendo

**Radio**: _"Ultimo minuto!, los dos criminales acusados de asaltos a mano armada fueron salvados y no corren peligro, estaban con hipotermia avanzada pero se están recuperando en el hospital esperando su interroga miento con policías custodiándolos"_

Luego de pasarse por alto lo que se transmitió por radio frenaron al tener a dos niños enfrente como si estuvieran perdidos, al darse cuenta de esto los niños saludaron a los titanes

Mas: Hola amigo!-decía el niño mirando a chico bestia-

Chico bestia: Mas?, y Menos?, te perdiste?-al terminar esto el otro niño apareció algo cansando-

Menos: Tampoco esta por ese lugar!-decía Menos hablando a su hermano-

Raven: Que perdieron?-decía la joven soltándose de chico bestia quien la tenia agarrada de la muñeca para arrastrarla-

Menos: Nosotros no perdimos nada-decía el joven mirando a raven-

Mas: Ella se perdió de nosotros!-decía el otro joven mirando a chico bestia-

Chico bestia: Ella?, hablan de fanny?-decía mirando a lo niños quienes asintieron casi al borde de las lagrimas-

Mas: Estábamos comiendo y desapareció dejando su oso-decía el niño apuntando al oso de fanny que estaba sentado en una silla-

Menos: Fue sin querer no queríamos perderla!-decía en niño casi apunto de llorar-

Raven: Ella es grande no creo que se pierda ella es lista e inteligente...-decía recordando a fanny y sus pequeñas peleas con las puertas corredizas y su miedo al microondas después de ponerle un plato de comida con una cuchara de metal para que luego pase lo que pasa cuando pones algo de metal dentro de un microondas- (_"_No se bien que pasa pero supuesta mente o se prende fuego adentro y salen chispas o explota así que lo dejo a su imaginación_")_

Mas: Enserio?-decía mirando a raven-

Raven: Chico bestia...-decía mirando al joven verde-

Chico Bestia: Si?...-decía mirando a la joven gótica-

Raven: Fanny se perdió...-decía mirando al joven verde quien ya parecía entender lo que le había pasado a fanny-

Chico bestia: Mas y menos ustedes busquen en la salidas y entradas del parque a lo mejor salio, raven y yo buscaremos por dentro, si no la ven busquen en la zona sur y nosotros buscaremos en la zona norte, entendido?-decía mirando a los niños quienes asintieron y desaparecieron en una nube de humo no sin antes decir su típica frase "Mas y Menos Si Podemos!"-

Raven y chico bestia corrieron a todo paso buscando y buscando, luego se encontraron con acualad y veloz y al contarle lo que paso y espesaron a buscar a fanny

Veloz: Que tan difícil es encontrarla?-decía corriendo y mirando a su amigo-

Acualad: Uno diría que no tan difícil pero nadie conoce bien sus gustos no podemos simplemente pensar "a ella le gusta esto, entonces ella estará en ese lugar"-decía corriendo

Velos: Entonces recuerdas algo?..., el oso!, a ella le gusto el oso a lo mejor quiere ganar otro-decía corriendo junto con acualad a los puesto de entretenimiento con peluches y osos como recompensas-

/En otra parte del parque/

Raven: Demonios donde esta?-decía corriendo y mirando a su alrededor-

Chico bestia: Ella es vegetariana, tal ves se acabo la comida y fue a comprar mas-decía corriendo con raven a la zona de comida-

/En las afueras del parque/

Mas y Menos llegaron en un segundo a una de las primeras entradas al parque buscando a fanny

Mas: Aquí no esta!-decía gritando y desesperándose-

Menos: Hay que volver!-decía poniéndose en posición de choque de puños-

/En la zona de comidas/

Chico bestia busco en la zona vegetariana y no encontró a fanny, paso por un puesto de comida de varios gustos y vio a una mujer con la cara bastante pálida como si algo la hubiese asustado-

Chico bestia: Disculpe por casualidad la asusto una joven con capucha?-decía mirándola la mujer quien negó pero seguía asustada-

Vendedora: U-un chico con ojos rojos como el infierno mismo me pregunto si tenia algo de carne, que no me preocupara en cocinarlo si se lo daba crudo o con sangre no le importaría, le di una gran cantidad de carne y parecía consumirla como si fuera gelatina-decía con mucho miedo-

Chico bestia: Seguro fue un joven mitad robot-decía dando marcha atrás y alejándose sin darse cuenta que la vendedora estaba negando con la cabeza, pero chico bestia ya se había alejado y no vio lo que la vendedora estaba haciendo-

Raven: Si algo le pasa a fanny..., cyborg esta mas que muerto-decía mirando a chico bestia sin darse cuenta que cyborg estaba de tras de ello-

Cyborg: Que le paso a fanny?-decía poniendo la cabeza entre raven y chico bestia-

Chico bestia: Fanny se perdió...-Decía mirando a su amigo y dándose cuenta que fanny estaba parada al lado con su oso y una gran bolsa negra-

Mas y menos (al unisono): No la encontramos! - se perdió! - es nuestra culpa!-decían casi al borde de llorar y dándose cuenta que fanny estaba parada en frente, al darse cuenta de eso se arrojaron a fanny y la abrazaron muy fuerte, pero al ser pequeños solo le llegaban a las rodillas-

Acualad: Resulta que fanny fue a buscar una bolsa para no dejar sucia la mesa, pero estos dos estaban tan ocupados comiendo que no escucharon-decía acualad quien al igual que veloz estaban de brazos cruzados mirando a Mas y Menos-

Veloz: Fuimos asta los juegos a ver si ella estaba pero nos encontramos con cyborg quien dijo que nuestros comunicadores son mas útiles que andar buscándola, tomando en cuenta que podemos llamarla, y que también rastrean las señales de cada uno de nosotros, nos tomo 10 segundos llamarla para darnos cuenta que simplemente fue a buscar unas bolsas y mas comida para estos dos enanos-decía mostrando el comunicador y lo que parecía ser un radar que mostraba barios puntos brillantes-

Fanny: Ven?, estoy bien, no me paso nada y sinceramente me molesta que crean que yo sea capas de perderme en este lugar-decía mirando a los titanes quienes bajaron la cabeza un tanto arrepentidos-

Raven, Chico bestia, Mas y Menos(al unisono): Perdón...-decían mirando a fanny quien trataba de no caerse con Mas y Menos colgados de sus piernas-

Cyborg: Muy bien, si ya no tienen ganas de matarme que les párese si vamos a divertirnos?-decía al mirar a raven quien bajo la cabeza por lo que había dicho antes-

Fanny: Yo iría pero...-No pudo terminar de hablar-

Mas y Menos: Es por que estas - Enojada con nosotros?-decían al unisono ya sin aguantar y llorando-

Fanny: No...,es que no me puedo mover...-decía mirando a Mas y Menos quienes se soltaron de las piernas de fanny-

Aveja: Bien vamos a divertirnos un rato para olvidar este mal momento-decía mirando a cyborg quien asintió-

Los titanes caminaron viendo los puestos excepto fanny ya que Mas y Menos solían agarrarla de los pies si se alejaba dos centímetros provocando que casi cayera en mas de una ocasión

Chico bestia. Bien yo iré con raven por este camino, no vemos!-decía forzando a raven quien no alcanzo a agarrarse de nadie para que chico bestia no se la llevara-

Acualad: Bien yo iré con veloz a los juegos de habilidades-decía mirando un puesto con un hombre que reconoció el gesto y saco una pelotas para los titanes-

Cyborg: Abeja te párese si seguimos donde nos quedamos?-decía guiando a abeja a los puesto de baratijas y objetos-

Aveja: Bien, ustedes dos cuiden a fanny y no se porten mal-decía guiñándole el ojo a los dos menores quieres se aferraron a las piernas de fanny quien ya no dio mas y se callo

Fanny: Me caigoooooooooooo-decía al perder el equilibrio, pero antes de caer un joven la debuto-

Mas: Fue tu culpa!-decía mirando a Menos-

Menos: Fue tu culpa!-decía mirando a Mas-

?: Fue culpa de ambos!, estas bien?-decía de forma muy fría y seria el joven que estaba enderezando a fanny-

Fanny: Gracias, disculpe las molestia es que se preocupan mucho...-decía mirando al joven para darse cuenta que ya se estaba marchando y estaba a barios metros-

Mas: Se fue antes de que le dijeras algo-decía mirando al joven alejarse sin mirar atrás-

Menos: Que miedo me da-decía mirando al joven que se detuvo y se volteo a mirar con sus ojo rojos al niño pero este no vio el color desde la distancia-

?: Te escuche!-decía mirando de forma fría y muy seria, luego de eso siguió su camino-

Cyborg, abeja, Mas y Menos: *Glup*-tragaban saliva mientras el joven desaparecía entre la multitud-

Fanny: Mejor sigamos adelante, hay mucho juegos divertidos y cosas para ver-decía caminando hacia los puestos y juegos-

/En la salida del parque de diversiones/

?: Este planeta tan pequeño e insignificante debería de a ver desaparecido del cosmos hace mucho...,no hay mucho que pueda hacer a qui mejor paso a la siguiente etapa y termino con esto de una ves-decía el joven mirado las estrellas-

/Dentro del parque de diversiones/

Cyborg y abeja se fueron por su lado mientras fanny se fue con los niños, luego de una largo tiempo caminando raven y chico bestia estaban en la entrada de una atracción llamada "La casa del terror"

Chico bestia: Que dices raven?, entramos o tiene miedo?-decía dándole pequeños codazos a raven-

Raven: Yo no tengo miedo-decía de forma fría y muy segura-

Dueño: Eso crees?, Pues déjame decirte que esta casa es la mas aterradora del mundo!, pasen,pasen!-decía mostrando la puerta abierta-

Chico bestia: Vamos!-decía pagando las entradas y arrastrando a raven asta el interior de la casa del terror-

Al entrar no alcanzaron a dar mas de unos pasos que un ente oscuro y aterrador salio de la nada asustando a chico bestia, raven(quien tenia la capucha pero unas cuantas farolas murieron en el proceso...) y el dueño de la casa del terror

Fanny: Hola!, ustedes también van a entrar?, e estado dando vueltas un rato largo y no vi nada que diera miedo-decía fanny con los niños quienes salían con cara de disgustos-

Mas: Fue muy aburrido!-decía gritando al aire-

Menos: Vamos a otro juego!-decía mirando un juego de pescar peces-

Al alejarse una gran multitud de "Monstruos" salieron de la casa del terror-

Dueño: Que les paso?-decía al ver a sus empleados salir de esa forma de la casa-

Momia: Esa niña de ojos amarillos los cuales brillan en la oscuridad da mas miedo que todos nosotros juntos!, no puedo creer que nos ayas remplazado-decía mirando al dueño y a fanny-

Fanny: Mis ojos que?...,espera ustedes estaban dentro?, no los vi-decía mirando al hombre vestido de vampiro-

Vampiro: Oh si miren me le di miedo a todos los empleados del lugar y voy a remplazar a todos-decía de forma sarcástica y muy enojada-

Dueño: P-pero ella no es parte de la casa del terror, es solo una clienta-decía apuntando a fanny quien asintió-

Monstruos: Que!?-decía todos al unisono-

Vampiro: Esa niña no es un remplazo?-decía mirando a fanny quien negó tantas beses...que se mareo-

Fanny movió su cabeza tan rápido que se mareo y en peso a tambalearse de un lugar a otro

Dueño: En serio ella les da tanto miedo?, solo mírenla no puede asustar ni a una estatua-decía apuntando a fanny quien se incorporo-

Los empleados se quedaron mirando a fanny muy avergonzados de que una niña les aya dado tanto miedo

Dueño: Vuelvan a sus puestos, ustedes dos por favor disculpen las molestia pero creo que no se podrá entrar asta nuevo aviso, a qui tienen su dinero mil disculpe-decía el dueño dándole el dinero a chico bestia-

Raven: Entonces dices que esto me daría miedo?, tomando en cuenta que todos ellos le tienen miedo fanny?-decía ocultando el inmenso miedo que le dio ver a fanny salir desde las sombras como un ente de ojos brillantes tales como en cualquier película de terror antigua-

Fanny: Me hubiese gustado asustarme en este lugar..., da miedo por dentro y ellos están tan bien disfrazados-decía mirando la casa del terror, a los empleados y al dueño mirándola un tanto avergonzados-

Raven: Mira un microondas!-decía apuntando atrás de fanny-

Fanny: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-gritaba corriendo de nuevo adentro de la casa del terror atravesando a todos en el camino con su poder-

Dueño: Q-que f-fue eso?-decía tocándose el pecho y mirando a los empleados quienes solo se quedaron mirando y luego miraron a la joven gótica-

Raven: Ella quería asustarse..., y cumplí su deseo, ahora nos podemos ir?-decía mirando a chico bestia quien se contenía la risa-

Chico bestia: Eso fue cruel, sera que te enojaste con ella por asustarte?-decía un tanto cómico-

Raven: Yo nunca me asusto-decía de forma muy fría pero un tanto ruborizada-

Chico bestia: Alguien tiene que entrar y sacarla...-decía mirando la puerta-

Mas y menos: Mas y Menos si podemos!-decía entrando a la casa a ultra velocidad-

Dueño: Que paso?-decía recuperando la cordura de a ver sido atravesado por una niña tal fantasma atraviesa una pared-

Chico bestia: Cuando salgan díganle que fuimos a los juegos de aquella zona-decía mirando a los empleados quienes asintieron un poco entre risas y miedo-

/Afuera del parque/

?: Que patética es la gente de este pedazo de tierra condenada, nadie muestra una sola célula de inteligencia-decía el joven de ojos rojos mirando a un grupo de jóvenes en donde un joven hacia payasadas para divertir a su pareja-

Dicho esto el grupo de jóvenes se dio cuenta de esto y se acercaron al joven de ojos rojos quien estaba de espaldas, pero antes de decir nada el joven de ojos rojos disparo una onda de hielo y congelo una parte del rió y se lanzo al bloque de hielo

?: Bien es hora de terminar con esto, una ves que termine me despediré de este insignificante y pequeño mundo para siempre-decía el joven sin darse cuenta que el grupo de jóvenes que insulto lo escucho...-

/Dentro del parque de diversiones/

Robin y Starfire caminaban muy tranquilos y con varias cosas en mano, nada podía arruinar ese momento tan perfecto...si no fuera que un grupo de jóvenes corrían por el lugar pidiendo ayuda

Robin: Oigan ustedes!-decía el líder titan llamando la atención de los jóvenes asustados-

Joven: U-ustedes son los titanes verdad?, t-tienen que hacer algo rápido, ese chico con poderes dijo algo de "despedirse de este planeta para siempre"-decía el joven asustado y sus amigos asentían y confirmaban lo que había dicho-

Robin saco su comunicador y enlazo a todos los titanes en la zona, al darse cuenta que habían mas titanes que antes lo dejo algo sorprendido pero no dudo en llamar-

Robin: Titanes Reúnanse!-decía gritando por el comunicador lo que provoco que el comunicador de star y el de todos los titanes en la zona sonaran-

En menos de unos minutos todos los titanes llegaron uno después del otro

Robin: Titanes Este?, que hacen aquí?-decía mirando a abeja un tanto sonrojada-

Abeja: Bien la zona Este esta muy tranquila y vinimos a visitarlos pero como no estaban vinimos a qui a pasar le rato y los encontramos, jejeje-decía mirando al líder titan quien asentía con una sonrisa-

Robin: Bien me alegra tenerlos aquí y justo llegan para una misión, estos jóvenes escucharon a alguien con poderes decir algo de "despedirse de este mundo para siempre", eso es una amenaza no solo a esta ciudad si no al mundo-decía mirando a los jóvenes quienes asentían-

Joven: El chico esta en una bloque de hielo en el agua-decía apuntando al rió-

Los titanes y los jóvenes se acercaron y miraron desde arriba un bloque de hielo con sangre que se un hundía-

Robin: Que demonios...-decía el líder titan quien salto al bloque de hielo y tomo una muestra del hielo y de la sangre con mucho cuidado y volvió a subir-

Cyborg: Que es eso?-decía mirando lo que el líder tenia-

Robin: Hay que volver a la torre T y examinar esto, gracias por su ayuda pero es mejor que vuelvan a casa-decía el líder mirando al grupo de jóvenes quienes asintieron y se alejaban-

Chico bestia: Si ven al chico de antes no se acerquen ni intente hacerle saber que saben lo que planea-decía mirando al grupo de jóvenes quienes asintieron-

Robin: Es hora de regresar-decía mirando a los titanes quienes asintieron firmes-

/En la torre T/

Los titanes entraron a la torre y fueron a la zona central, robin separo la muestra de sangre y de hielo y las dejos en la mesa central

Robin: Bien, Cyborg y abeja examinen la procedencia del hielo ensangrentado, mientras yo examinare si la sangre esta registrada en la base de datos policiales o en la base de los hospitales de la región-decía separando la muestras de sangre y dándole una a abeja y entregándole el hielo el cual no se había derretido a cyborg-

Abeja: Déjanos esto a nosotros-decía dándole codazos a cyborg-

Chico bestia: Que lastima, no pude ir a ningún juego con raven-decía el joven verde sentándose en la gran sofá-

Starfire: No te preocupes amigo mio, podemos intentar ir todos otro día!-decía mirando a chico bestia mientras flotaba-

Robin: Exacto, pero solo si no hay peligro o nada que hacer, no podemos bajar la guardia todos los días, este día de descanso era bien merecido ya que an pasado meses desde la ultima ves que descansamos, pero no se acostumbren hay cosas que hacer-decía el líder titan mirando a los titanes y volteándose a ver la pantalla-

Asta a qui el cap gracias por leer! :D :D


	7. La furia de un nuevo amigo

NOTA: Teen titans no me pertenece , le pertenece a DCcomics y/o a sus respectivos dueños

Cap 7: La furia de un nuevo amigo

/En la torre T/

Los titanes examinaban los materiales encontrados mientras que la otra mitad buscaba algo que hacer

StarFire: Chico bestia hagamos algo-decía sacudiendo a chico bestia quien ya se había dormido con fanny acomodada en su hombro-

Robin: No se duerman titanes, sea lo que sea que aya pasado alguien salio herido en nuestras narices, sea malo o bueno la sangre provino de alguien y puede que ese alguien este necesitando ayuda-decía sin dejar de mirar la pantalla con información muy compleja-

Fanny: *Bostezo* Chico bestia no te muevas tanto-decía acomodándose de nuevo en su hombro-

Raven: Alguna coincidencia con alguien que fuera al hospital mas cercano o algún criminal?-decía mirando a roben quien sin dejar de mirar la pantalla negó-

Robin: Nada-decía sin dejar de mirar la pantalla-

Luego de un rato star se durmió al lado de chico bestia acomodándose en su hombro, al pasar las horas los titanes se empezaron a dormir uno a uno quedando solo veloz quien parecía zombi dándose la cabeza contra la pared y acualad acostado en una parte del sofá con Mas y Menos

/En la habitación de Cyborg/

Cyborg y abeja analizaban el hielo el cual no se había derretido ni un poco

Cyborg: Lo hemos expuesto al calor y no se inmuta-decía mirando el hielo en la mesita donde no habían parado de atacarla, un tenedor se había quedado atascado y habían varios taladros y herramientas destrozadas-

Abeja: Lo único que se puede hacer para deshacer es sacarlas con las manos, pero ninguna otra cosa puede dividirlo-decía agarrando un pedazo de hielo y dividirlo a la mitad con las manos-

Cyborg: Si alguien hiciera un arma o algo con esto habría que saber que con las manos se puede separar, amenos que fuera echo para eso-decía mirando el hielo-

Abeja: Dices que lo hicieron para que alguien lo rompiera con las manos ?-decía haciendo presión y deshaciendo otra parte del hielo-

Cyborg: Algo así, si no quieres dejar nada a la suerte lo haces para que cualquiera lo use pero el mas mínimo esfuerzo con las manos se rompe-decía mirando el tenedor el cual tubo que romper-

Abeja: Haber si entiendo, puedo formar un arma, pero si alguien lo agarra y hacemos un forcejeo esta se rompería en pedazos?-decía estirando el hielo para que cyborg y ella forcejearan-

Cyborg y abeja forcejearon un poco con el hielo y este se rompió, pero ningunas de sus armas y ataques habían dado frutos, mas aya de eso ambos no podían dejar de pensar en el otro, estando solos en la habitación era difícil pensar en otra cosa

/En la sala principal/

Robin se levanto tan rápido y de forma tan brusca que los titanes se despertaron, menos fanny y chico bestia quienes se estaba despabilando

Robin: Nada, no hay informes de nada-decía rendido-

Chico bestia:*Bostezo* Es raro que tampoco tenga esencia, desde que llego no le sentí olor de nada-decía acomodando a fanny quien se despertó-

Robin: Sin registro de ADN, ni olor, ni nada-decía con la mano en el mentón pensando-

En ese momento se escucho la alarma por toda la torre, cyborg y abeja llegaron a los pocos minutos, robin activo la pantalla y se mostró que la alerta estaba prácticamente cerca de donde encontraron el hielo

Robin: Titanes al ataque!-decía guiando a los titanes a la salida-

/En las cercanías del muelle/

Los titanes llegaron y encontraron por todo el lugar grandes estacas de hielo pero estos se desintegraban

Robin: Llegamos tarde-decía mirando a su alrededor-

Como si el destino le dijera que esta equivocado una explocion surgió del mar y una inmensa criatura parecida a una gárgola con una armadura solo en la parte superior la cual estaba dañada salio del mar y detrás un joven con una lanza de hielo

Criatura: D-déjame!, Ayuda!-decía mirando a los titanes-

Robin: Titanes al ataque!-decía corriendo hacia el joven-

Fanny: Es ese chico de la otra ves-decía mirando a Mas y Menos quienes frenaron al verlo-

Robin ataco al joven dándole patadas voladoras lo que provoco que retrocediera, al darse cuenta que la criatura se alejaba el joven exploto de furia

?: No se metan!-decía lanzando una ráfaga de hielo empujando a los titanes lejos-

Criatura: Malditos inútiles!, me encargare de esto-decía sacando un arma y disparándole al joven pero él las destruía con su lanza desviando una de regreso haciendo pesados el arma en la mano de la criatura-

La criatura corrió asta la parte poblada y se detuvo poniéndose de frente al joven

Criatura: Jajajajajaja!, que harás?, si das un paso mas matare a estas personas y todo sera tu culpa!, jajajajaja-decía apuntando con su arma a un multitud de personas que estaban viendo atemorizadas-

?: Que haré?, te matare eso haré-decía acercándose lentamente a la criatura lo que provoco que este retrocediera un poco-

Criatura: P-pero y que hay de estas personas?, las matare-decía apuntando con su arma a la gente-

?: Eso no sera problema por que...-no termino de hablar

Robin: Detente!, si das un paso mas lastimara a personas inocentes-decían desde la distancia corriendo hacia le joven-

?: Y eso es mi culpa?, quien fue el idiota que se metió en mi camino y me retraso?, si algo les pasa es toda tu culpa no la mía-decía de forma fría mirando a robin quien quedo impactado y dio unos paso para atrás-

Robin: ...-se quedo callado sin saber que decir-

Criatura: Grrrr, tu..., no permitiré que te metas en mi camino!-decía dando unos pasos hacia atrás y apuntando a las personas-

Robin: No!-decía lanzando un batarang al arma de la criatura-

Criatura: Maldito!-decía agarrándose la mano-

En ese momento el joven dio un gran salto hacia la criatura y le corto la cabeza de un solo golpe

Robin: Que as echo!?-decía mirando al joven quien no parecía sentir culpas-

?: Cuanto tardaras antes que te atrape?-decía mirando la cabeza de la criatura-

Criatura(cabeza): Jajajaja!, no podrás detenerme nunca!, esto es solo un pequeño contratiempo y gracias a esos idiotas estoy mas lejos que ante, pronto toda la ciudad y el mun...SPLASH!-decía la cabeza cortada de la criatura antes de ser aplastada-

?: Odio cuando se ponen charlatanes-decía mirando el charco que se formo al aplastar la cabeza-

Robin: Que fue eso?-decía mirando al joven-

?: Tu!, el tipo mitad maquina, acaso no te diste cuenta con toda esa tecnología que esas personas no eran reales?, eran obra de esa arma, crea espejismo-decía mirando a cyborg quien miro a la multitud y se dio cuenta que no eran reales-

Robin: N-no eran reales?-decía viendo como el joven apagaba el arma y la gran multitud desaparecía-

?: Claro que no imbécil, acaso crees que una inmensa y horrenda criatura con un arma no seria algo que si una niña ve empezaría a gritar?, esta arma crea espejismo pero no voces-decía arrojando de forma brusca el arma a robin-

Robin: Quien eres?-decía mirando al joven quien se alejaba-

?: Eso no te importa ahora tengo que seguir atrapado en este planeta lleno de idiotas mientras busco al idiota feo-decía muy enojado y alejándose-

Robin: Que le hiciste a el?, a eso?-decía mirando el charco-

?: Eso es un clon creado con el agua de esta ciudad, todo es falso pero aparentan órganos y sangre-decía mirando a robin con una mirada fría-

Robin: Cuanto duran?-decía mirando como todo el cuerpo desapareció y se trasformo en un charco-

?: Duran nada sin la cabeza-decía alejándose cada ves mas asta ya no verse-

Chico bestia: Bien ya sabemos que cuando lleguemos a la torre habrá agua donde estaba la muestra de sangre-decía mirando hacia donde se fue el joven-

/En la torre T/

Los titanes entraron a paso lento, robin fue asta donde tenia la muestra de sangre solo para confirmar que se abría convertido en agua

Fanny: Que hacemos?-decía mirando al lider quien no levanto la cabeza ya que seguía mirando el agua-

Robin: Pueden ir a dormir, el peligro paso-decía sin levantar la mirada-

Fanny: Pero y que hay con...-no termino por que chico bestia le izo señas de alejarse-

Chico bestia se fue con fanny y star de la habitación seguidos de raven y los Titanes Estes

Chico bestia: Fanny en estos momento no son buenos hablas con robin-decía mirando a fanny quien no entendía-

Fanny: Por que?-decía mirando a los titanes-

Raven: Robin siente que fallo, ese monstruo le izo creer que pudo haber lastimado a personas de verdad, este tipo de cosas son las que el necesita reflexionar en silencio-decía mirando a fanny quien se sorprendió y asintió-

Abeja: Bien nosotros volveremos a nuestra torre, cuídense chispitas-decía guiñándole el ojo a cybotg quien se sonrojo-

Los Titanes Este se fueron y los titanes se fueron a dormir, menos el líder quien se quedo en la sala principal

/Al día siguiente en la torre T/

Los titanes se despertaron poco a poco y fueron a la sala principal

Fanny: Hola-decía mirando a raven quien estaba leyendo un libro-

Raven: Hola fanny-decía bajando el libro para saludarla-

Chico bestia: Hola amigas!-decía saludando a fanny y raven-

Fanny: Hola chico bestia-decía saludando con entusiasmo al saludo de su amigo-

Raven: ...-Se quedo en silencio-

Chico bestia: Párese que raven esta de buen humor hoy-decía mirando a raven-

Fanny: Pero no te saludo-dijo mirando a chico bestia-

Chico bestia: Jajaja, no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado-decía con tranquilidad y muy relajado-

StarFire: Hola amigos míos!-decía star volando a toda prisa-

Luego de saludarse entre todos llego cyborg con robin medio adormecido en su hombro

Robin:*Bostezo* Hola titanes*Bostezo*, como están?-decía el líder titan tratando de despertarse-

Cyborg: Lo fui a buscar y lo encontré en le piso durmiendo con sedita como almohada-decía dejando a robin para que caminara pero este se tambaleaba-

Robin: Equipo ayer busque por todas partes los informes marinos y se detecto que ese joven lucho contra mínimo unas mil de esas criaturas, los últimos huyeron y el los persiguió asta la superficie-decía acomodándose en el sofá-

Chico Bestia: Crees que ese chico es bueno o malo?-decía mirando a robin quien cerro los ojos y dio un suspiro-

Robin: No lo se, solo se que intervenimos en su misión y que debe de estar molesto-decía con un tono de intranquilidad-

Cyborg: Bien escuchamos tu plan-decía sentándose en el sofá-

Robin: Ese chico de ayer estaba muy seguro en lo que hacia, supongo que deberíamos rastrearlo y ofrecerle nuestra ayuda-decía mirando el techo-

Raven: Y si el no quiere nuestra ayuda?-decía sentándose en el sofá al lado de fanny-

Fanny: Ese chico estaba muy enojado, mejor no meterse en su camino-decía ocultando la cara del miedo-

StarFire: Pero podemos intentar ser amigos?-decía sentándose en el sofá al lado de cyborg-

Robin: Ya sea que quiera o no su misión tal ves era atraparlo, el quería matar el clon no se si al real también-decía bajando la cabeza y mirando el piso-

Chico Bestia: Por que no le preguntamos?, seguro ya lo habrás localizado verdad?-decía mirando a robin quien lo miro con una sonrisa y asintió-

Robin: Exacto, al parecer no durmió en todo el día de ayer ya que a estado deambulando por la ciudad-decía levantando el control y activando el sistemas de cámaras de la ciudad-

Cyborg: Que estuvo haciendo toda la noche?-decía mirando en la cámara al joven abriendo las tapas de los drenajes en las calles-

Robin: Tengo unas pocas grabaciones de el antes de desaparecer en una de las alcantarillas-decía mostrando una ultima imagen de él entrando a un alcantarillado-

Raven: Se ve que no esta muy contento-decía mirando una de las escenas de él cuando miro la cámara de seguridad por que lo estaban grabando-

Fanny: Esos ojos rojos son muy intimidantes-decía con temor ocultando la cara en su capucha-

Robin: Deberíamos ir a su ultima ubicación y tratar de rastrearalo y ver si podemos ayudarlo-decía frenando la grabación justo cuando el levanto la tapa de la alcantarilla, en su mirada solo había furia-

Chico Bestia: Y si no quiere nuestra ayuda y nos ataca?-decía mirando al líder quien bajo la cabeza-

Robin: Entonces nos alejaremos y dejaremos que siga solo-decía sin levantar la cabeza-

Raven: No es momento de sentir culpa robin, si le hacemos saber que con nuestra ayuda él puede abandonar este planeta mas rápido que por su cuenta tal ves acepte-decía mirando a robin quien dio un gran suspiro-

Robin: Bien, busquemos a nuestro amigo-decía mirando la imagen del joven-

/En la ciudad/

Los titanes llegaron asta la ultimo lugar donde el joven estuvo en las calles antes de desaparecer en las alcantarillas

Robin: Prepárense titanes esto sera apestoso-decía mirando la alcantarilla-

Fanny: Tendré que limpiar mi ropa cuando lleguemos-decía agarrando su capucha con mucha fuerza-

/En las alcantarillas/

Una ves dentro habían marcas de hielo en una parte de las alcantarillas pero la otra parte no

Robin: Bien, creo que es por aquí-decía viendo un grupo de marcar de hielo que se alejaban, pero él marcaba hacia el lado incorrecto-

Chico bestia: Pero el hielo va hacia el otro lado-decía apuntando con el dedo hacia la dirección con las marcas de hielo-

Robin: Él lo habrá echo para que fuéramos del lado incorrecto, yo haría lo mismo-decía caminando hacia le lado sin marcas de hielo-

Raven: El sabe que vamos detrás de sus pasos-decía mirando a chico bestia quien se puso la mano detrás de la cabeza-

Chico bestia: Espero que no nos ataque-decía mirando a cyborg cerrando la alcantarilla-

Fanny: Yo espero que no nos coma-decía ocultando con miedo la cara entre su capucha y mas manos-

Robin: Vamos titanes no hay tiempo que perder-decía adentrándose a la alcantarilla seguido de los titanes-

Cyborg encendió su luz y empezaron a seguir la corriente en busca del joven misterioso

StarFire: Crees que este bien?-decía mirando a robin-

Robin: No lo se, pero espero que si-decía mirando a su alrededor buscando algo que los guiara asta su objetivo-

Fanny: Chico bestia y si te trasformas en un perrito y lo buscas-decía con un tono de ansia de ver a su amigo verde trasformarse-

Chico bestia: En este lugar no seria de utilidad, este lugar apesta por todas parte seria difícil detectar un olor-decía mirando a su alrededor-

Fanny: Y si te trasforma en un gatito?, ellos puede ver en la oscuridad-decía con tono alegre-

Chico bestia: Serio bueno, pero cyborg tiene visión nocturna y su luz-decía mirando las paredes y el agua-

Fanny: Transfórmate en un panda!-decía con alegre-

Robin: Panda?-decía mirando a fanny dando mini saltitos sin chapotear mucho-

StarFire: Transfórmate en una ardillita-decía flotando al lado de él con alegría-

Fanny: Ya se!, tranfórmate en un conejo!-decía sacudiéndolo-

StarFire: Si, si, si!-decía sacudiéndolo al igual que fanny:

Raven: Transfórmate en una rata-decía con tono frió-

Fanny y StarFire: RATA!?-decían al unisono con un poco de asco-

Raven: Que?, una rata sabe como buscar comida en este lugar-decía con tono frió y algo sarcástico-

Chico bestia se trasformo en un gatito pequeño y salto a los brazos de starfire, durante el camino star y fanny se turnaban para abrazar al gatito verde con mucho entusiasmo mientras que raven ya no daba mas de sus celos, a diferencia de robin quien sabia que chico bestia se trasformo en gatito solo para que fanny y star empezaran a hacer cosas de niñas pequeñas, ya que a raven no le gusta ese tipo de actitudes infantiles

Cyborg: Miren esto-decía viendo una espada de hielo clavada en le piso-

Robin: Nos estamos acercando-decía sacando la espada del piso-

Raven: Ustedes tres paren sus niñerías, hay que estar atentos y en silencio-decía con tono frió y molesto-

Chico bestia volvió a la normalidad lo que izo que star y fanny se pusieran triste y fanny izo un puchero pateando el agua y mojando la capa de raven

Fanny: P-perdón!-decía ocultándose detrás de chico bestia con star-

Raven: No te preocupes..., si fueras el verde ya serias historia-decía con tono frió pero cómico-

Chico bestia: Glup..., Esperen!, escucharon eso?-decía frenado a los titanes y quedando todos en silencio-

Robin: No se escucha nada-decía intentando concentrarse e intentar escuchar algo-

Chico bestia: Son golpes..., No, son caminatas muy pesadas..., y otras menos pesadas que se alejan-decía escuchando con sus orejas-

Cyborg: Es cierto mis sensores detectan movimiento en esa dirección-decía viendo el panel de su brazo-

Fanny: Como supo eso?-decía mirando a star quien parecía tampoco saber-

Cyborg: Los sentidos del chico bestia son distintos al los nuestros-decía mirando la pantalla-

Chico bestia: Se alejan!-decía sobresaltando a los titanes-

Robin: Titanes vamos!-decía corriendo a todo paso-

Los titanes corrieron asta llegar a una zona mucho mas abierta de las alcantarillas que tenia solo dos entradas y ellos estaban en una y vieron que estaba llena de lo que parecían ser armas como espadas y lanzas de diversos tamaños y diversas formas

?: Otra ves ustedes?-decía el joven arrastrando a la criatura-

Chico bestia: Ese es..., no, no es el real-decía mirando a la criatura la cual se estaba deshaciendo-

?: El real esta en esta zona y hay solo dos entradas, en la que estoy yo y en la que están ustedes-decía mirando a los titanes quienes se pusieron en guardia y miraban a sus alrededores-

?: Que patéticos, el lleva inconsciente mas de tres horas por allí-decía apuntando con la mirada un bulto que sobresalía del agua-

Robin: Tres horas?, pero tu...-decía mirando al joven quien soltó el clon y este desapareció-

?: Me encargue de todos los clones, sin su amo estas cosas duran muy poco estables, en cuanto supieron que su amo fue derrotado todos vinieron asta aquí-decía mirando el bulto en el agua-

Cyborg: El si es el real?-decía mirando el bulto en el agua-

?: Ahora si nos les importa me lo llevare y me iré de este horrendo planeta-decía acercándose hacia la criatura-

El joven fue asta las escaleras mas cercanas y salio a la superficie con la criatura en los hombros, los titanes lo siguieron asta afuera

/En la ciudad/

El joven se dio cuenta que la zona no era la indicada y se apresuro a alejarse

Robin: Que aras ahora?-decía el líder titan al joven quien se detuvo-

?: Ese pequeño lugar y este lugar no son lo suficientemente amplio para que luche-decía alejándose-

Robin: Luchar?, contra quien?-decía mirando con algo de temor ya que las personas empezaban a acercarse y los auto frenaban para ver que sucedía-

?: Contra esto-decía apuntando con la mirada la criatura en sus hombros-

Robin: Pero esta inconsciente-decía mirando que la criatura tenia la lengua hacia afuera-

?: Lo se, lo llevare asta las afuera y lo haré que luche contra mi, solo así valdrá la pena matarlo-decía con un tono frió y muy desafiante-

Robin: M-matarlo?-decía muy sorprendido-

?: Mi misión es llevarlo vivo, pero ya perdí mi paciencia-decía caminando como si nada le importara-

Chico bestia: No te preocupes robin, esa criatura también es un clon-decía acercándose a robin-

?: Que!?-decía mirando a chico bestia muy sorprendido-

Chico bestia: Cuando estábamos allí abajo sentí sus pisadas y me di cuenta de que el real no es ese que tienes entre los hombros-decía apuntando a la criatura en los hombros del joven-

?: Tiene algún tipo de habilidad que detecta los sonidos?-decía miranda a chico bestia-

Chico bestia: Digamos que es parte de mi, a la criatura nunca real la as visto verdad?-decía mirando al joven quien tiro a la criatura de sus hombros y con un arma de hielo le quito la cabeza y automáticamente se convirtió en agua-

?: No-decía con muy sorprendido-

Chico bestia: El te izo creer que era un ser grande y aterrador, pero el esta justo aquí-decía apuntando con la mirada a su alrededor-

Raven: A que te refieres?-decía muy sorprendida-

Chico bestia: La criatura caminaba por las alcantarillas mientras él luchaba y me di cuenta que había uno que se movía dependiendo de si este chico luchaba o no-decía mirando al joven quien solo parecía esta enojado-

Cyborg: Pensé que era un error, yo igual lo detecte-decía mirando al chico bestia-

?: Alguno de ustedes inútiles me van a decir a que se refieren?-decía ya muy enojado-

StarFire: Oye no trates a mis amigos de esa forma!-decía muy molesta y enojada-

Chico bestia: Solo espera él ya viene-decía mirando la entrada a la alcantarilla-

El joven se acerco a la entrada de la alcantarilla y los titanes se alejaron un poco dejando una distancia entre ellos y el joven

Robin: Escuchan eso?, alguien esta subiendo-decía escuchando el sonido de alguien subiendo-

Criatura: Jajajaja, ese chico tardara meses en darse cuenta de donde estoy-decía una criatura un poco mas pequeña pero igual de aterradora, tenia una armadura un poco descuidada en la parte superior y su apariencia era la igual a las anteriores criaturas grandes-

?: Ejem!-decía agarrando del cuello a la criatura-

Criatura: Q-que!?, como es posible-decía la criatura asustada de la situación en la que se encontraba-

El joven empezó a estrangular a la criatura y las personas alrededor empezaron a asustarse, a los pocos minutos un portal en forma de grita se abrió cerca del joven y una hombre alto de cabellos largos y rubios de con un casco que dejaba ver sus ojos verdes con una armadura plateada de estilo medieval surgió con una gran bolsa

Caballero: Veo que as completado tu misión-decía el caballero mirando como el joven arrojando a la criatura a sus pies-

?: Ya era hora, por fin me iré de este planeta-decía molesto y con un tono mas tranquilo-

Caballero: Me temo que no se podrá hacer eso joven guerrero-decía con un tono triste pero relajado-

?: Que?-decía sorprendido y mirando la gran bolsa que tenia-

Caballero: Usted a echo bien su misión, pero es hora-decía dejando la gran bolsa enfrente del joven quien dio unos paso hacia atrás-

?: Esto debe de ser un error!-decía muy enojado-

Caballero: Es hora que reciba su merecido-decía apuntando hacia la bolsa-

Chico bestia: Eso es malo o bueno?-decía mirando a robin quien solo se quedo mirando-

Caballero: Que es eso?, una increíble criatura verde-decía mirando con asombro al chico bestia-

Chico bestia: Hola-decía mirando al caballero-

Caballero: Y puede hablar!, nunca había visto un ser tan magnifico y espectacular-decía sin caber en su asombro-

Chico bestia: Jejeje, ya basta que me aras sonrojar-decía con un tono alegre y con un poco de ego-

?: Esto tiene que ser un error, un terrible error, exijo hablar con el rey!-decía sacando al caballero de su asombro-

Cabllero: Claro que no joven guerrero, su padre planeo mandarlo a este planeta para que esto pasara, el mismísimo rey ordeno que cuando lo captures le avisara que esto seria el fin-decía con un tono muy triste-

?: Exijo una verdadera explicación para este castigo tan infame decía con furia-

Robin: Castigo?-decía mirando al caballero quien asintió con tristeza-

StarFire: Pero por que lo castigan?, lo capturo-decía tratando de ayudar al joven-

Caballero: Esta equivocada, esto no es un castigo real-decía mirando a la joven pelirroja-

?: Lo es para mi!, no me puedes hacer esto!-decía con furia-

Criatura: Lo lamento mucho, el plan del rey era que usted fuera a un planeta especial mente como este, pero no vendría por las buenas a menos que fuera una misión-decía la criatura parándose y poniéndose firme-

?: Tu!?-decía mirando con asombro a la criatura-

Caballero: Terminaste rápido la misión, tengo que decir que no esperaba menos de usted, pero es hora-decía mirando a la criatura quien asintió y atravesó el portal-

Cyborg: Era todo parte de un plan?-decía mirando al caballero quien al cruzar miradas este se sorprendió-

Caballero: Un hermano?-decía sorprendido mirando a cyborg-

StarFire: Cyborg el es tu hermano?-decía mirando a cyborg quien negó muchas beses con la cabeza-

Caballero: Perdone, llamo hermano a todo aquel a quien vea como un "igual"-decía acercándose a cyborg y estirándole la mano-

Cyborg: Jejeje, creo que comete un error...-decía estirando la mano para saludar al caballero y darse cuenta que el caballero tenia un brazo metálico que parecía ser un poco mas tecnológica que la de cyborg o un poco menos-

Cyborg se quedo viendo el brazo y luego cruzo mirada con el caballero quien a pesar de tener un casco se le veía la alegría de encontrar a un "igual" en ese lugar

Caballero: Es un placer conocerte hermano de metal-decía haciendo una reverencia delante de cyborg quien izo la misma reverencia-

Cyborg: L-lo mismo digo-decía un tanto sorprendido y sonrojado por esa forma tan cortes de tratarlo-

El caballero se acerco al joven quien parecía hacer un puchero pero seguí muy furioso

?: Como osas castigarme de esta forma tan ruin?-decía sin caber en su furia-

Caballero: Lo lamento con todo el corazón, pero son ordenes del rey-decía bajando la cabeza muy triste-

Chico bestia: Que castigo puede ser tan malo?-decía mirando al caballero-

?: El castigo mas ruin, malvado, el mas torturador, y destructor, el castigo definitivo, el fin, peor que la muerte-decía de forma muy furiosa y exagerada tratando de hacer sentir mal al caballero y se veía que funcionaba-

algunas persona que estaba en el lugar empezaron a murmurar cosas y los que estaba en los autos hablaban entre ellos, todos decían que castigo puede compararse a lo que el joven decía, algunos dudaban de acercarse al alto caballero y preguntar tal castigo

Chico bestia: Y ese castigo es...-decía miran al caballero quien se preparo para decirlo-

Caballero: Vacaciones-decía de forma firme-

Todos: QUE!?-decían los titanes y ciudadanos prácticamente al unisono

Caballero: Joven guerrero desde los siete años a luchado contra todo lo que amenazaba la paz, es hora que luego de tantos años que descanse, su padre lucho de niño y nunca disfruto su vida, el no quiere que usted pase toda su vida luchando y que disfrute de lo que en su momento no pudo, este mundo esta repleto de héroes por lo que usted no tendrá que hacer nada, en esta bolsa esta el mineral conocido en este planetas como "oro", tengo entendido que es el mineral mas valioso con el cual puede comprarse una isla o construir un hogar donde usted quiera, el rey le ordena tomarse dos meses de descanso sin excepción-

?: DOS MALDITOS MESES!?, no puede ser menos?, tengo que hacer mi deber de guerrero y posiblemente de futuro líder de luchar y volver listo para asumir algún cargo digno de llevar a la batalla-decía furioso y muy disgusto-

Caballero: Ordenes son ordenes joven guerrero-decía bajando la cabeza con tristeza y acercándose al portal-

?: Grrrr, no es justo-decía mirando al caballero-

Caballero: Se equivoca joven guerrero, nos veremos dentro de dos meses, fue un placer a ver encontrado a un hermano y a un ser tan único-decía mirando a cyborg y a chico bestia quienes se sonrojaron un poco de aquello que el caballero decía antes de desaparecer dentro del portal y que este se cerrara dejando al joven con la inmensa bolsa-

?: Dos meses, el peor castigo de todos, vacaciones-decía con furia y dando un fuerte suspiro-

Fanny: Entonces..., eso es todo?, tengo que bañarme y sacármela mugre de encima-decía estrujando el agua de alcantarilla de su capa-

Robin: Si, eso es todo, y tu que harás?-decía mirando al joven quien estaba furioso y maldecía en vos baja-

?: No se, comprarme una isla, y esperar dos meses sin luchar, sin hacer valer la justicia, sin poder demostrar que ya no hay que temer a la oscuridad y al miedo, dos malditos meses que usare para entrenarme a todo pulmón y estar listo para asumir mi papel en las historias y leyendas de mi mundo, estar a qui implica que cuando hablen de mi, sera del guerrero que tomo vacaciones y no izo nada mientras el mundo o tal ves los mundos caían en la eterna oscuridad a cause de un error fatal el cual es darme vacaciones-decía muy furioso pero ya no tanto como antes, se lo veía muy triste-

Robin: Te tomas muy en serio el ser un héroe...-decía mirando al joven-

?: Claro que si idiota-decía muy furioso pero seguía triste-

Chico bestia: Si no quieres descansar por que no luchas contra los criminales de este mundo?-decía mirando a fanny quien entendió a donde iba con lo que decía al igual que robin-

?: Luchar en este mundo?, él dijo que ya habían héroes, seria un desperdicio gastar mis fuerzas en un lugar como este-decía mirando a chico bestia quien sacudía a fanny-

Fanny: B-bueno si no q-quieres aburrirte p-puedes..., d-dilo t-tu-decía empujando a chico bestia-

Robin: Deja que lo diga yo-decía mirando al joven quien se puso firme para escuchar lo que fuera na decirle-

?: Decirme que?-decía mirando a quien parecía ser el líder-

Robin: Bueno, mi nombre es robin y soy el líder de un grupo de héroes que están establecidos alrededor del mundo y con mis amigos luchamos contra los criminales y las mentes maestras quienes tratan de controlar o en ocasiones destruir el mundo, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros y ser parte de los "Jovenes Titanes" y ser parte de las historias y leyendas de este mundo-decía acercándose al joven y estirándole la mano-

?: Acepto, pueden decirme Cold-decía correspondiendo el saludo de a robin-

Starfire: Wiiiii, un nuevo amigo!-decía volando a alta velocidad asta donde estaba cold-

Los titanes se enpesaron a asercar al nuevo titan y enpesaron a presentarse uno a uno

Cold: Piensa rápido!-decía arrojando la bolsa con oro a robin con una sola mano dejando a robin tirado en el piso ya que la bolsa pesaba mucho-

Cyborg: Nosotros tenemos una base de operaciones que también es nuestro hogar, se llama la torre T tiene que verla-decía agarrando a cold de la muñeca y arrastrándolo-

/En la torre T/

Los titanes entraron y empezaron a mostrarle el lugar al nuevo integrante quien no parecía contento del lugar donde estaba

Robin: Por ahora no tenemos una habitación desocupada pero cyborg te puede hacer una en menos de dos días-decía mirando a cold quien no pareció importarle-

Cold: Que se supone que es eso?-decía mirando a sedita arrastrándose en un rincón de la habitación central

Starfire: Se llama sedita-decía levantando a sedita-

Cold: Por que le ponen nombre a la comida?-decía mirando algo confundido-

Starfire: El no es comida!-decía asustada y ocultando a sedita a sus espaldas-

Raven: La única cama disponible es la del chico bestia ya que usa una litera-decía mirando a cold quien asintió-

Chico bestia: Sera divertido!, ven te mostrare la habitación-decía arrastrando a cold asta su habitación-

Fanny: Crees que se lleven bien?, me preocupa el chico bestia-decía mirando con miedo la puerta-

Cyborg: Créeme el chico bestia le ira bien-decía colocando la mano en la cabeza de fanny y sacudiendo sus cabellos blancos-

Asta aqui el cap! gracias por leer! :3 :3 :D :D


	8. Luchando por la luz en la oscuridad

NOTA: Teen titans no me pertenece , le pertenece a DCcomics y/o a sus respectivos dueños

Cap 8: Luchando por la luz en la oscuridad!

Chico bestia no dudo en llevar a su nuevo amigo asta su nueva habitación a toda velocidad

/Habitación de chico bestia/

Chico bestia entro con cold a toda velocidad asta el centro de la habitación, chico bestia empezó a mostrarle todo el lugar, desde el vídeo juego asta la pila de ropa sucia

Cold: Que chiquero, como puede vivir en este ambiente?, aunque tengo que admitir es mas limpio que mi habitación en mi mundo...-decía lanzando una ráfaga de viento congelador hacia la litera y mandando lejos todas las cosas que chico bestia tenia encima-

Chico bestia: Jejeje, no te preocupes, la dejare limpia en un santiamén-decía trasformándose en un oso hormiguero para aspirar la suciedad lo que provoco que cold se diera un sobresalto-

Cold: Ademas de verde te puedes trasformarte en animales?-decía mirando al oso hormiguero con ropa y cajas de comida vacías asentir-

Chico bestia volvió a la normalidad y arrojo toda la basura dentro de unas bolsas y las dejo en un rincón

Cold: En mi mundo las criaturas que tomas la apariencia de otras suelen ser muy raras, pero que un ser con apariencia humana lo haga..., es casi como mirar a un dios...-decía mirando al joven verde quien no podía cerrar la bolsa y la termino rompiendo-

Chico bestia: Un dios?, tenemos a la hija de un demonio pero un dios a qui?, nop-decía mirando a cold quien esta aparentemente sorprendido-

Cold: Muy bien..., dime que suelen hacer ustedes?-decía haciendo su cama la cual estaba mal echa-

Chico bestia: Patear traseros y comer pizza!-decía muy enérgico-

Cold: Pizza?, que es eso...-decía solo para darse cuenta de la cara de chico bestia la cual no le gustaba-

Chico bestia: QUEEEEEEEEEE!?-gritaba a todo pulmón-

Cold: Que de que?-decía algo confundido-

Chico bestia: Puede que seas nuevo pero como no as probado la pizza!, es lo mejor de todo!-decía muy sorprendido-

Cold: Es carne?-decía mirando a chico bestia quien negó-

Chico bestia: Es como probar un pedacito del cielo, es la vida!-decía a lo alto-

Cold: ..., entonces no es carne...-decía un tanto sorprendido y un tanto arrepentido de haber dicho lo que dijo-

Chico bestia: Claro que no!, ven con migo te enseñare lo que es vida!-decía agarrando a cold y haciéndolo volar por los aires-

Cold: En que me metí...-decía ya muy arrepentido una ves que chico bestia lo empezó a llevar a la fuerza-

Chico bestia llevo a cold asta la cocina lo mas rápido que pudo y lo dejo en la mesa

Robin: Que paso?-decía mirando a chico bestia buscar en la heladera y a cold con la mano en la cara-

Cold: Creo que cometí un error-decía mirando a robin quien parecía no entender-

Fanny: Que paso?, que hiciste?, que paso?-decía muy asustada de como chico bestia buscaba por toda las cajas y lugares-

Cold: No comí eso que el llama pizza..., que es?-decía mirando a robin quien se dio un muy fuerte golpe en la cara-

Cyborg: La pizza, es como probar un pedacito del cielo-decía muy feliz-

Cold: Tu también?, tan buena es?-decía mirando a cyborg quien asentía mucho-

Fanny: Hay que alivio solo es eso-decía dándose la vuelta y encontrándose con unos inmensos ojos verdes-

Chico bestia: Solo eso!?, es mucho mas que eso!-decía sacudiendo a fanny asta marearla-

Robin: Pidamos una, de que la quieres?-decía mirando a cold quien no entendía el concepto de pizza-

Cold: Carne?-decía mirando sin entender nada y viendo como la joven daba unas cuantas vueltas de lo mareada que quedo-

En ese momento la alarma sonó por toda la torre, como ya estaban en la sala central la pantalla bajo mostrando un robo en un banco

Robin: Titanes vamos!-decía dando la señal para que se muevan-

/En la ciudad/

El banco dio la alarma y una inmensa explosión por la puerta dejo ver a un hombre en un traje blanco y negro quien disparaba rallos de luz por todas partes

Doctor Luz: Jajajajaja!, no podrán detenerme, nadie me podrá detener!-decía gritando al aire-

Robin: Doctor Luz!, deténgase-decía robin desde arriba de un techo con lo titanes-

Doctor Luz: Hoy no robin!, hoy yo, el doctor luz acabare con todo los titanes!-decía lanzando rallos de luz y destruyendo el techo-

Robin: Titanes al ata...-no termino de hablar que cold ya tenia al doctor luz entre sus manos-

Doctor luz: Arg..., c-como..., maldito, soy el doctor luz!, suéltame y prometo no hacerte s-sufrir mucho!-decía mirando a cold ya que este lo tenia agarrado del cuello-

Cold: Sabes..., yo tenia pensado comer una pizza, pero me puedo deleitar con tu cadáver al orno decía mirándolo directamente con sus ojos rojos provocando que el doctor luz se asustara tanto que se desmallara-

Cold lanzo el cuerpo inconsciente del doctor luz a uno metros de robin como si fuese basura-

Cold: Ya esta, y la pizza?-decía con los brazos cruzados mirando a robin quien estaba muy sorprendido y asustado-

Robin: Como lo derrotaste tan rápido, ni te vimos-decía mirando a cold quien desvió la mirada-

Cold: Eso importa?, ya lo tienes-decía mirando al doctor luz inconsciente y con cara de horror-

La policía llego a los pocos minutos con una ambulancia detrás, al bajar los doctores se asustaron al ver la cara de horror del doctor luz quien estaba inconsciente

Chico bestia: Bien..., misión cumplida-decía mirando como los policías desarmaban los guantes del doctor luz-

StarFire: Eres muy rápido-decía muy sorprendida-

Cold: No soy velocista-decía sin mirar a starfire-

Chico Bestia: Fue muy rápido, ni te vimos volar-decía mirando a cloud quien negó-

Cold: Yo no puedo volar-decía mirando a chico bestia-

Cyborg: No vuelas y no corres rápido, sera teletransportacion?-decía mirando a cold quien parecía asentir un poco pero dudaba-

Cold: No se si decirle así-decía un tanto pensativo-

Cyborg: Veo que te gusta la carne y de que la quieres?-decía mirando a cold-

Cold: De lo que sea, ya sea que luche por su vida o que su vida ya se aya extinguido-decía con un tono medio enojado-

Cyborg: Una pizza y un gran festín decía muy ilusionado-

Fanny: Por favor dime que habrá una vegetaría-decía tironeando la capa de roban quien asintió-

Los titanes volvían a la torre y desde un edificio a la distancia una figura humana poco visible iba en dirección a hacia la patrulla de policía

/En la torre T/

Los titanes entraron asta la sala principal y empezaron a acomodar todo para hacer los preparativos, robin llamo a la pizzeria y cyborg sacaba carne de baca y cerdo de la heladera mientras fanny y chico bestia sacaban el tofu

Cold: Que fácil fue ese tipo, sinceramente espero mas desafió de parte de este planeta, ese tipo de un susto callo-decía muy disgustado con la batalla-

Robin: Es un criminal de poca importancia, hay peores, normalmente cuando aparece practicamos nuevas habilidades-decía restando importancia al doctor luz-

Cold: Cuando disparo sus rallos quedo dicho su fin, en mi mundo esa arma seria de mucha utilidad..., puedo ir y pedir esas armas?-decía mirando a robin quien negó-

Robin: Son evidencias-decía mirando a cold-

Cold: Evidencias?, cuantas beses las uso en contra de la gente?, seria mas útil que le diéramos otro uso a que las vuelva a usar-decía mirando a robin quien se quedo con la boca abierta sin nada que decir ya que nunca se le ocurrió eso-

Robin: No podemos simplemente ir y robarlas, hay leyes-decía mirando a cold quien no parecía contento con esa idea-

Cold: Y si las compras?-decía arrojando unas piedras de oro macizo de su bolsillo a las manos robin-

Robin: Comprarlas?-decía mirando las piedras de oro-

Cold: Legalmente son evidencias pero si las compras y prometes darle mejor uso como héroe que como villano puede que te las den y el oro puede ayudar a ese departamento policial a mejorar-decía con tono de seguridad-

Robin: P-pero, bueno supongo que tienes razón, cyborg manda un mensaje urgente al departamento policial donde llevaron al doctor luz-decía girándose para hablar con cyborg-

Cyborg: Bien!-decía yendo asta el tablero y rastrando la ubicación donde fue llevado el doctor luz-

Luego de buscar rastrearon una señal de ayuda de parte de los policías que habían llevado al doctor luz, según la señal el doctor luz abría escapado

Cold: Que tipo mas terco-decía escuchando el mensaje de ayuda-

Robin: Esperen..., escuchen bien...-decía retrocediendo el mensaje-

**Mensaja: _Ayuda!, el doooctor l-luz a e-escapado, necesitamos..., que es eso!..., ayuda el doctor luz a sido..., corran!, retirada!..., el doctor luz esta..., Ayuda!, Que esperan titanes?, venga a por mi jajajajaja-decían los policías entre cortadas de señal antes de que una voz misteriosa la cual no era la del doctor luz hablaba-_**

Robin: Demonios se corto la señal, titanes vamos!-decía mostrando en la pantalla la ultima ubicación de la señal-

/En la ciudad/

Los titanes llegaron al lugar el cual era una zona cercana al hospital, habían personas que corrían y otras que sacaban fotos, cuando los titanes llegaron vieron la patrulla de la policía volteado de costado y la ambulancia completamente volteada de cabeza, al revisar ambos vehículos notaron que no había nadie

Robin: Titanes busquen y tengan cuidado, el doctor luz puede estar en cualquier lugar con un rehén-decía a la defensiva buscando entre los edificios-

Ciudadano: Titanes el tipo se fue hacia el puente, tenían que haberlo visto luchar, no tuvieron ni una oportunidad!-decía el ciudadano desde la ventana de su casa-

Robin: Gracias!, titanes ya oyeron!-decía dando la señal de que lo siguieran-

StarFire: Los policías y médicos están bien?-decía mirando al ciudadano quien casi baja la ventana por completo-

Ciudadano: Ese tipo se los llevo a todos!, fue muy cruel con ese tipo que quería ayudar a los policías, luego fue hacia los doctores y los ataco sin vacilar-decía cerrando con miedo la ventana y cerrando las cortinas-

Robin: El doctor luz ataco a los policías y luego a los doctores?, maldito-decía con mucha furia-

Cold: Ves?, cuantas victimas hay que tener para darte cuenta que encerrar a un criminal con sus armas es malo?, la próxima ves es mejor que te tomes muy en cerio lo de dejar que los policías guarden las armas de los criminales peligros, o cosas como estas pueden pasar-decía mirando al líder quien bajo la cabeza muy triste al darse cuenta de ese inmenso error-

Los titanes fueron asta la parte inferior del puente donde se escuchaban gritos de personas y varias explosiones, al llegar vieron varias patrullas a modo de escudo con policías los cuales estaban algunos heridos y siendo atendidos por unos enfermeros que parecían haber llegado caminando por que no había otra ambulancia y otros policías apuntando con sus armas hacia el puente

Robin: El doctor luz pagara por esto!-decía desde arriba de un edificio donde los policías heridos los vieron al estar ellos acostados-

Policía: N-no..., esperen!, *Cof* *cof* *cof*-decía con poca fuerza uno de los policías-

Al adentrarse a la parte inferior del puente se encontraron directamente con su objetivo pero este parecía muy herido

Robin: Doctor luz!, estas acabado ríndete-decía saltando cerca-

Doctor luz: *Cof* *cof* *cof* *cof*, q-que h-hacen a-qui!?-decía con muy poca fuerza para levantarse-

Cold: Esta ves te iras en cillas de ruedas maldito-decía mirando al doctor quien solo sonreía débil-

Doctor luz: Q-quien...,m-me manda a...-decía con una sonrisa antes de desmallarse-

?: Jajajaja, valla, valla, valla, espero que ustedes me den mas pelea que ese estorbo-decía una voz siniestra entre las sombras-

Robin: Quien es?, salga de inmediato!-decía el líder titan formando un circulo entre todos-

?: Lo hubiesen visto, en cuanto lo saque de la patrulla se puso feliz, pero..., cuando quise lastimar a sus opresores y a los que trataron de curarlo me dijo una estupidez como "déjalos son estorbos, vamos por algo mejor", jajajaja, el muy idiota se puso a defender a los policías y doctores por igual, como todo un héroe, jajajaja, pero ahora solo queda un monto de piezas inservibles, seria mejor si ya no estuviese aquí verdad?, jajajaja-decía la voz cada ves mas cerca-

Robin: Q-que?-decía muy sorprendido al ver al doctor luz muy herido, tomando en cuenta que cold solo lo dejo inconsciente su armadura estaba completamente destrozada y tenia heridas por todo su cuerpo-

?: Sus palabras fueron tan tiernas, jajajaja, *libéralos y lucha contra mi*, lo hubiese filmado, jajajaja, le concedí su deseo y libere a los policías y médicos, pero le toco ser mi muñeco que prueba, jajajaja-decía la voz mucho mas cerca y se le notaba un cambio al tono-

StarFire: Los policías que estaban cuando llegamos...-decía recordando que al llegar vieron a unos policías heridos que estaban siendo atendidos-

?: Exacto!, que todavía siguen por aquí?, jajaja, que idiotas, hubiese sido mejor que huyeran pero los muy idiotas decidieron quedarse cerca, cuando acabe con ustedes les haré una visitas jajajaja-decía con mucha confianza-

Cold: Bueno no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-decía parándose firme sorprendiendo a los otros titanes-

Robin: Que dices?-decía muy sorprendido-

Cold: Es un criminal, se lo merece y el que nos esta hablando obviamente es una especie de héroe que castigo al doctor luz-decía sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor-

?: JAJAJAJAJA!, yo un héroe?, por favor!-decía la vos un poco mas cerca que antes-

Raven: De que demonios hablas...-decía notando que cold le izo una señal de que se callara y escuchara-

Cold: Si!, ya me oíste, que acaso quieres ser un héroe?, déjame decirte que lo haces bien, seguro te ofrecerán esa cosa llamada pizza-decía notando que la voz parecía dar pequeños gritos que se escuchaban un poco-

Chico Bestia: Espera...,Si eso es!, oye deberías de ayudarnos en mas misiones eres un gran héroe-decía con tono burlón notando que la voz se acercaba mas y mas-

Robin: Ya veo..., como líder titan seria un honor tener a alguien que derroto al doctor luz pero lastima que el no es el mas fuerte-decía con tono burlón-

?: Cállense!, ustedes son mis peones y pronto no habrá nadie que se oponga-decía muy molesta la voz-

StarFire: Siempre es bueno tener amigos-decía star de forma tierna-

?: Maldita sea!, ufff, no importa, ya me di cuenta que me quieren hacer salir de mi escondite..., bien echo, casi me hacen salir de mis cabales pero no lo lograron, quédense con esta victoria pero la próxima ves ustedes caerán, esto solo era una advertencia jajajajajaja-decía la voz que se noto que era la de una chica en los últimos segundos antes de desaparecer-

Luego de unos segundos la voz se dejo de escuchar y los titanes sintieron que ya todo había terminado, fueron asta donde estaba el doctor luz solo para confirmar las horribles heridas que tenia por todo el cuerpo

Robin: Hay que llevarlo de inmediato a un hospital-decía asiéndole señas a cyborg de cargar su cuerpo ya que el era el mas fuerte y cyborg le asintió-

Los titanes habían llegado a la parte de la ciudad donde los doctores y policías que habían encontrado al ir estaban esperando, al ver el estado del doctor luz mucho se pusieron triste y una de las enfermeras casi se pone a llorar

Robin: No le hicimos nada, pero no pudimos ayudar, llegamos tarde-decía bajando la cabeza frente a los doctores

Una doctora se acerco de forma muy lenta asta el doctor luz para revisarle el pulso y dio un fuerte y muy aliviado suspiro entre lagrimas al darse cuenta que seguía vivo, pero estaba muy mal herido

Doctora: Déjenlo aquí por favor, en unas horas llegaran otras ambulancias y lo llevaremos de inmediato, pero tendrá que esperar ya que los policías siempre son la prioridad tendrá que esperar luego de que atiendan a los policías-decía mirando a los policías quienes negaron-

Policía: No, llévenlo a él primero y curen sus heridas ese tipo nos defendió asta su ultimo aliento, casi muere por ayudarnos-decía el policía quien miro a sus compañeros heridos y estos asintieron-

Al pasar los minutos tres ambulancias llegaron escoltadas por al menos seis patrullas y dos camionetas grandes con el logo del equipo SWAT llena de policías, muchos quedaron sorprendidos y algo asustados al ver al doctor luz en esas terribles condiciones y no pudieron evitar preguntar

Policía SWAT: Que le paso?, sigue...vivo?-decía notando que estaba muy grave-

Policia: Él lucho solo contra una...persona o criatura que casi nos mata-decía con ayuda de un policía para levantarse-

Policía SWAT: Pobre hombre, es un milagro que siga con vida-decía con tristeza al ver al doctor luz y viendo como le sacaban su armadura la cual estaba tan destrozada que prácticamente esta se caía dejando ver su cuerpo el cual estaba completamente dañado por todas partes-

Enfermera: Debieron de verlo, fue terrible, el trataba de ayudarnos y esa cosa se burlaba y lo ataca pero nunca pudimos ver con que lo atacaba, solo sabíamos que cuando atacaba el doctor luz caía al piso escupiendo sangre y con parte de su armadura destrozada-decía muy asustada cubriéndole una de las heridas del doctor luz-

Cold: Que fue lo que paso?-decía mirando a un policía el cual se le notaba que podía hablar-

Policía: Lo estábamos llevando a la comisaria y de repente la patrulla se volteo y algo nos saco de forma muy brusca pero no lo alcance a ver, cuando desperté el doctor luz estaba atacando a una cosa negra inmensa y cuando esa cosa nos arrojaba algo el se ponía en su camino y resultaba herido, luego le dijo que nos liberara y que lucharan y nos fuimos-decía muy triste y asustado-

Doctor: Esa cosa se burlaba de nosotros los doctores y nos preguntaba si salvar una vida era tan importante como salvar las nuestras, el doctor luz nos protegía con una esfera de luz y eso hacia enojar a la criatura, esa cosa nos atacaba de forma violenta mientras el doctor luz nos cuidaba-decía mirando al doctore luz siendo llevado dentro de una ambulancia con un respirador y tres doctores notando su gravedad-

Fanny: Pobre hombre-decía muy triste-

Cold: Lo notaron?-decía mirando a los titanes-

Robin: Si, le falta uno de sus guante de energía-decía mirando los pedazos de la armadura destrozadas y recordando que no tenia su guante puesto cuando lo encontraron-

Cold: Lo habrá perdido en la batalla y esa persona se lo habrá llevado, quien sabe para que, tal ves un trofeo-decía mirando come se alejaba la ambulancia-

StarFire: Crees que estará bien?-decía mirando a robin quien asintió un poco-

Robin: No te preocupes star lo van a ayudar-decía un tanto desconfiado-

Los titanes se decidieron de volver a la torre con una fea sensación de a ver fallado

/En la torre T/

Los titanes entraron muy deprimidos por la misión y por el estado critico del doctor luz

Fanny: Espero que este bien, me preocupa-decía muy triste-

StarFire: Él solo lucho contra alguien que voltio una ambulancia y una patrulla de policía, y si hubiéramos llegado un poco antes?-decía muy triste-

Robin: No se preocupen chicas estará bien, y no se torturen por lo que pudo haber pasado, no es nuestra culpa-decía tratando de relajar a las chicas-

Clod: Y si es nuestra culpa?-decía mirando a robin quien se sorprendió-

Robin: A que te refieres?-decía mirando algo sorprendido-

Clod: Esa persona nos quería a nosotros..., o mejor dicho a ustedes pero en definitiva quería a los titanes, nosotros eramos su objetivo y utilizo a esa gente para atraernos, pero el doctor luz se metió en el asunto y salio herido-decía mirando a robin quien dio unos paso hacia a tras-

Robin: N-nosotros...-decía mirando el piso-

Cold: Sea quien sea nos quería a nosotros pero el doctor luz lucho y tal ves se canso y decidios retirarse, si hubiese sido al revés seguramente hubiésemos luchado nosotros y no el doctor luz-decía con tono pensativo-

Cyborg: Nos estas culpando por lo que paso?-decía con tono molesto-

Cold: Claro que no, solo digo que si ustedes tienen enemigos tal ves mando a esa persona a luchar contra nosotros, sea quien sea nos dio un mensaje el cual es..., "ustedes son mis peones y pronto no habrá nadie que se oponga", puede que nos intente utilizar o trate de controlarnos si no me equivoco, o solo exagero con lo que dijo-decía con tono serio-

Raven: Nos hemos enfrentado a muchos criminales, pero ninguno heriría a un policía o doctor a menos que nos trate de dejar un mensaje-decía con tono serio y muy pensativo-

Robin: Titanes descanse, seguiremos esto mañana-decía dándole la espalda a cold y saliendo de la habitación-

Cold simplemente dio un suspiro y se sentó en el sofá y los titanes no sabían que decir o hacer mas que esperar

Chico Bestia: Esperen!, tengo una idea!-decía dando un gran salto al aire-

Raven: Una idea?, tu?-decía con tono sarcástico-

Chico bestia: Te necesito mas que nunca Fanny!-decía agarrándola de las mano provocando que todos(menos cold y robin quien no estaba) se sorprendieran-

Fanny: Que necesitas?-decía un tanto confundida sin notar las expresión de sus amigos-

Chico bestia: De tus poderes!, podemos usar la habilidad de raven para teletransportarnos e ir asta donde esta el doctor luz y curarlo!, que te párese raven?, raven?-decía notando cuatro ojos rojos debajo de su capucha que luego desaparecieron casi mas rápido de lo que chico bestia o fanny alcanzaran a ver-

Raven: Ejem..., bien creo que eso..., seria u-una buena idea-decía muy sonrojada y avergonzada-

Raven activo su portal un poco tambaleante y fanny y chico bestia fueron engullidos por una sombra negra en forma de cuervo

StarFire: Cyborg...-decía mirando con miedo-

Cyborg: Si...-decía mirando con la misma cara de miedo-

Cold: Que pasa?, es como si hubiesen visto un fantasma-decía mirando como star y cyborg están notoriamente aterrados y sus tonos de piel habían cambiado a uno muy pálido-

/En el hospital/

Un gran cuervo negro surgió del piso y tres titanes aparecieron asustando a algunas personas

Chico bestia: Disculpe doctora pero me puede decir donde esta el doctor luz?-decía mirando a la mujer asustada quien se cubría con una agenda-

Doctora: E-el doctor L-luz?, e-esta en terapia intensiva-decía recuperándose del susto-

Fanny: Por favor nos puedes llevar?-decía mirando con ojitos de perrito a la doctora quien asintió-

La doctora llevo a los titanes por unos pasillos asta llegar asta donde estaba el doctor luz quien tenia varios cables y un respirador, para sorpresa de los titanes los policías y doctores que el doctor luz había ayudado estaban alrededor de la cama cuidándolo

Raven: Ustedes no deberían de estar aquí-decía mirando a uno de los policías quien tenia el brazo lastimado-

Policía: No se preocupe no corro el riesgo de ninguna infección-decía un poco adolorido pero relajado-

Doctora: Vienen a preguntarnos algo de lo sucedido?-decía mirando a raven quien negó-

Chico bestia: Ella tiene poderes curativos y queremos intentar ayudar al doctor luz-decía dejando pasar a fanny-

Fanny camino asta la cama y los que estaban la dejaron pasar, fanny se puso enfrente y puso sus manos en sima de su pecho, una energía celestes muy dorada inundo el cuerpo del doctor luz, de repente sus signos vitales habían mejorado drásticamente

Doctor: El paciente esta estable!, ya no corre peligro su vida!, es un milagro como lo hicieron?-decía el doctor de turno que estaba en el lugar-

Después de eso el doctor luz empezó a toser y a gemir de dolor asta despertar

Doctor Luz: E-estoy v-vivo?, *cof* cof*-decía muy débil-

Fanny: Eso es todo lo que pude hacer, ahora todo depende de él-decía mirando al doctor quien asentía muy feliz y sorprendido-

Doctor Luz: Q-que paso?..., los otros están bien!?-decía tratando de levantarse pero sus heridas lo evitaron y volvió a acostarse-

Policía: Estamos bien gracia a ti-decía el policía dejando ver a los que estaban-

Doctor Luz: Ufff, *cof *cof*, están todos bien?-decía mirando al policía quien asentía, fanny se movió del lugar dejando que los que estaba antes se volvieran a acomodar cerca-

Doctora: Mucha gracias-decía tomando de las manos a fanny quien le sonrió muy contenta-

Doctor Luz: Como sobreviví?, pensé que ese era mi fin...-decía con pocas fuerzas-

Policía: Esta niña te salvo-decía dejando ver a fanny con los titanes-

Doctor Luz: Titanes?, jejejeje..., gracias-decía con una lagrima que caía de su ojo-

En ese momento un gran cuervo negro surgió del piso casi engullendo a los titanes

Chico bestia: Cuídate doctor luz-decía mientras el cuervo negro se lo llevaba-

Fanny: Espero que te recuperes-decía fanny mirando con ternura-

Raven: Cuídenlo bien-decía mirando a la doctora quien asentía muy feliz antes de desaparecer-

/En la torre T/

Un cuervo negro apareció en la sala principal en frente a los titanes

Robin: Star me contó lo que iban a hacer, como les fue con el doctor luz?-decía mirando a fanny quien asentía muy feliz y subía el pulgar en alto-

Raven: Los poderes curativos de fanny le dieron otra oportunidad, se esta recuperando y fuera de peligro-decía mirando a robin quien dio un suspiro de alivio-

Cold: No savia que aquí a lo criminales se los tratara tan bien, es decir..., por que no dejarlo morir?-decía de forma muy fría y cruel-

Fanny: QUEEE!?-gritaba muy sorprendida y enojada-

Cold: Que esperas?, que todos los criminales se hagan buenos de la noche a la mañana?, cuando se trate de un criminal que de verdad merece la muerte dime lo salvarías?-decía mirando a fanny quien asentía muy enojada-

Fanny: Claro que si!-decía muy enojada-

Cold: Aun si ya mato?-decía muy de forma muy fría-

Fanny: Yo..., Si!-decía muy enojada y algo confusa-

Cold: Que patético-decía de forma muy seria y fria-

Fanny: Patético?, acaso eso soy?-decía mirando con furia como cold asentía-

Cold: Se nota que no tiene la fuerza suficiente y no eres capas de tomas una simple decisión por ti misma-decía de forma muy fría que provoco que los otros titanes se enojaran-

Fanny: Como puede decir eso!-decía muy furiosa-

Cold: Yo no savia de tus poderes, pero sin dudarlo te hubiese dicho que lo curaras cuando estábamos en le puente y a los heridos, que hubiese pasado si chico bestia no se hubiese acordado?, tal ves ya estaría muerto-decía de forma muy seria y fría-

Fanny: Y por que no me preguntaste?-decía muy enojada-

Cold: Tan necesario es que yo sepa tus poderes para hacerte saber donde y cuando usarlos?, si dependes de eso para usarlos entonces en una situación de vida o muerte tu serias la ultima persona a la que me gustaría recurrir, tu NO eres de confianza por esa torpe forma de usar tus habilidades-decía de forma muy seria y enojada dejando a fanny literal mente paralizada-

Fanny: Y-yo...-no podía formular palabra-

Cold solo se la quedo mirando esperando que le dijera algo pero fanny solo se quedo quieta sin poder hacerle frente y se retiro de la habitación

Robin: Iré a hablar con ella...-decía mirando hacia la puerta pero cold se lo impidió-

Cold: Déjala, tiene que hacer esto ella sola-decía mirando a robin quien asintió un tanto enojado-

Chico bestia: No puedes hacerle eso-decía mirando a cold muy enojado-

Cold: Es la única forma de obligarla a usar todo su potencial en una batalla real, no puede depender de nosotros para saber cuando usar o no usar sus poderes-decía de forma seria y chico bestia asintió muy triste-

StarFire: Espero que este bien...-decía muy triste-

Raven: No quería decirlo pero yo pienso lo mismo que cold, ella tiene mucho que aprender a la hora de usar sus habilidades-decía un tanto triste pero serio-

Robin: Tengo que admitir que no me había dado cuenta, pero esta es la ultima ves cold, nosotros no somos así-decía mirando a cold quien no izo ningún gesto-

Cold: Ahora todo depende de ella-decía sentando en el sofá-

Los titanes se quedaron mirándose entre ellos sabiendo que no debían ir donde fanny ya que lo que cold dijo por mas malo y cruel que sonara era verdad, pero las ganas no faltaban de darle un puñetazo, pero mas aya de eso cold savia a lo que se refería y eso es algo que los titanes no podían negar por mas doloroso que fuera

asta aquí el cap gracias por leer :3 :D


	9. Mas que mil palabras

NOTA: Teen titans no me pertenece , le pertenece a DCcomics y/o a sus respectivos dueños

Cap 9: Mas que mil palabras

/En la torre T/

Los titanes permanecieron en silencio absoluto, no sabían que decir que no fuera contrarrestado por cold quien no mostraba ningún remordimiento por lo que le dijo a fanny quien se había ido a su habitación en silencio

/Habitación de Fanny/

Fanny ni bien dio un paso dentro de la habitación a oscura partió en llantos asta la cama, mientras hundía su rostro entre las sabanas no podía dejar de pensar en que los titanes la consideraban una torpe o incluso peor, siguió así asta dormirse lentamente

/En la sala central/

Los titanes se reunieron entre ellos(sin cold) para saber quien debía de ir a hablar con fanny

Robin*Susurrando*: Bien titanes quien ira?-decía el líder titan a su grupo-

Starfire*Susurrando*: Creen que debería ir yo?-decía mirando esperando una respuesta rápida muy ansiosa de ir donde su amiga-

Cyborg*Susurrando*: Tal ves si tu y chico bestia van y la animan se sienta mejor-decía mirando al líder titan quien asintió-

Cold: Yo iré a hablar con esa niña-decía parándose de forma brusca-

Robin: Espera cold, déjale esto a ellos-decía frenando a cold de forma brusca poniendo su mano en el hombro-

Cold: Si vas a estar de mami de todos mejor ve a un instituto donde cuiden niños-decía congelando la mano y casi todo el brazo a robin en hielo sin ni siquiera mover un dedo-

Cyborg: HEY!, ten cuidad con lo que haces-decía poniéndose enfrente de cold mientras robin se caía y daba un fuerte golpe contra el piso para romper el hielo que se había formado en su brazo dejándolo paralizado en el piso-

Cold: Para un ser con tecnología superior y tal ves superior intelecto me sorprende que sigas aferrado a tus sentimientos humanos, mas precisos a los sentimientos de los débiles-decía de forma muy seria-

Cyborg reventó de furia y ataco a cold con un puñetazo pero antes de siquiera acercarse cold desapareció de su vista, al parpadear sus brazos y piernas se desprendieron dejando caer su torso al piso dejándolo muy asustado

Cold: Tecnología superior, pero para alguien tan obsoleto es un desperdicio-decía arrojando los tornillos al lado de la cabeza de cyborg-

Cold se dio la vuelta y una esfera verde se acercaba hacia él, la cual la detuvo en el aire y fusiono con energía blanca haciéndola un poco mas grande y se la devolvió a su dueña quien no pudo detener su propio ataque el cual llego y le dio de lleno dejándola en el piso un poco aturdida

Cold: Tres menos, ustedes dos tiene alguna objeción en que valla?-decía mirando desafiante a raven y chico bestia quienes no podían creer que sus amigos fueran derrotados sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo

Cold camino de forma desafiante asta donde estaba los titanes restantes pasando por alado de ellos y yendo en dirección a la habitación de fanny, una ves que se fue chico bestia callo al piso y dio un fuerte y muy ahogado suspiro al igual que raven quien no se callo al piso pero se le notaba en la cara que se había quedado sin aire por el miedo

/Habitación de fanny/

Fanny se había quedado dormida o al menos estuvo así asta que alguien golpeo su puerta lo que izo que se despertara un poco asustada y fuera asta la puerta limpiándose las lagrimas de uno de sus ojos, una ves que la abrió se llevo un gran susto al ver unos ojos rojos mirarla directamente

Fanny: C-cold?*snif*, que quieres!?-decía terminando de limpiarse las lagrimas y mirando con furia al joven enfrente-

Cold no reacciono a esta pregunta ni al gesto de odio y acerco su mano a la cara de fanny lentamente

Cold: "**_No llores por palabras, llora por aquellos que no pudieron decir sus ultimas"_**-decía limpiando las lagrimas de fanny quien quedo en shock-

Fanny no savia que decir, de repente la mirada de cold cambio de forma muy repentina dejando ver a otra persona completamente distinta

Cold: Esas palabras me las dijo mi madre quien la escucho de un guerrero de clase curandera quien siempre usaba sus habilidades de forma torpe, las usaba asta cuando no lo debía de hacer, siempre atento a todos y nunca dejando que nadie llegase a pedirlo ya sea que no fuera necesario, si sabes usar tu poder curativo solo debes de saber tus limites y usarlo sin miedo para mejorar cada día mas, tienes mucho mas potencial de eso estoy seguro y tu deberías de poder verlo si te sacas los mechones de pelo de la cara-decía terminando de limpiar las lagrimas de fanny y acomodando unos mechones detrás de su oreja dejándola algo colorada por esa forma tan repentina de hablarle-

Cold dio media vuelta y se fue caminando asta alejarse de su vista, dejando a fanny en shock al no poder procesar lo que había pasado y siquiera saber si eso que paso fue real o un sueño, no dudo en pellizcarse solo para darse cuenta que eso no fue un sueño

/En la sala centrar/

Cold entro y vio a los titanes quienes miraban las camara de seguridad, precisamente donde se veía a fanny quien tenia una mirada en shock y empezó a caminar un poco tambaleante asta adentro de su habitación, al darse cuenta de esto cold no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al darse cuenta que los titanes escucharon lo que le dijo a fanny

Chico bestia: Valla, valla, y yo que decía que no tenias corazón-decía disimulando el echo de que se la habían caído algunas lagrimas al igual que star-

Starfire: Tengo que admitir que no me esperaba eso*snif*, que tierno!-decía con su tono típico de felicidad-

Raven: Debo de admitir que esperaba una pelea-decía con tono un tanto mas tranquilo sin dejar de ver al joven de ojos rojos un tanto colorado-

Robin: Hemos sido testigo del poder de fanny en una ocasión y creo que ella tiene un poder curativo que supera incluso a raven con sus poderes mágicos por mucho pero debo de admitir que tal ves no podamos ayudarla a mejorar ya que no tenemos ese tipo de conocimientos-decía mirando a cold quien se puso un poco mas rojo que antes-

Cold: Bah!, simplemente intente que dejara de lloriquear-decía tratando de disimular dándole la espalda a los titanes y yéndose a su habitación-

Cyborg: Un minuto, entonces eso que le dijiste fue mentira?-decía un tanto sorprendido mientras se colocaba un pie y trataba de que cedita no se llevara uno de sus brazos-

Cold: Claro que no, mi madre me llevo a ver la estatua del guerrero casi todos los días cuando era niño y me contó su historia muchas veces, esa frase siempre me la repetía con orgullo-decía alejándose y saliendo de la habitación-

Cold se fue a su habitación y subió a la cama superior, seria su primera noche como un titan lo cual no lo emociono demasiado

/Al día siguiente ne la torre T/

Los titanes se levantaba poco a poco empezaron a llegar a la sala central, el primero en llegar fue cold quien estaba mirando por la ventana hacia la ciudad

Starfire: Buenos días amigo cold!-decía con tono alegre-

Cold: Hola-decía con tono frió sin dejar de mirar la ciudad-

Fanny: *Bostezo* Buueeenos días steararaaaa!, digo star!-decía entre bostezones provocando que no pudiera hablar bien-

Starfire: Hola amiga como estas hoy?, te ciente bien?-decía abrazando de forma monstruosa a fanny sin medir su fuerzas-

Cold: Si sigues así la mataras-decía con tono frió sin dejar de mirar la ciudad-

Starfire: Perdón amiga!-decía soltando a fanny quien callo al suelo como si fuera papel al ser aplastada por star-

Fanny: N-no te preocupes, y-ya casi me acostumbro-decía levantándose con un poco de dificultad-

Cold: Le rompiste una costilla, es mejor que no te muevas y te trates esa herida-decía sin dejar de mirar la ciudad-

Fanny: Que?..., AUCH!-decía cayendo al piso y dándose cuenta que le dolía mucho las costillas-

Starfire: PERDÓN!, WAAAAAAAAAA!, WAAAAAAAAA!-decía a los grito mientras lloraba de forma incontrolable-

Robin: Que paso!?-decía entrando con los titanes faltantes y dándose cuenta que fanny estaba en el piso con la mano en las costillas y a star llorando de forma muy descontrolada y cold estaba mirando por la ventana como si no le importara lo que fuese que aya pasado-

Cold: Starfire le dio un brazo y no midió sus fuerzas y le rompió una costilla a fanny-decía con tono frió sin dejar de mirar la ciudad-

Robin: Y como sabes eso?-decía muy confundido-

Cold: Desde aquí escuche como se la rompía-decía con tono frió sin dejar de mirar la ciudad-

Robin: Titanes hay que llevar a fanny a la enfermería-decía el líder titan intentando levantar con cuidad a fanny-

Cold: En cerio?-decía dándose la vuelta mirando a fanny quien estaba tratando de tranquilizar a star quien ya había formado un pequeño charco-

Chico bestia: Vamos fanny hay que tratarte rápido-decía ayudando a robin a cargarla-

Cold: Que patética, ni siquiera para curarse sirve, ayer no le salvaste la vida a alguien con todos los huesos de su cuerpo echo pedazos?-decía con tono de regaño un tanto enojado-

Fanny al darse cuenta de esto puso su mano en donde sentía el dolor y una luz celestial dorada inundo su cuerpo, una ves que se desvaneció fanny se puso firme sin ayuda y se quedo viendo a cold quien se volteo a ver la ciudad

Starfire: *Snif* Perdón!, *snif* no lo volveré a hacer nunca jamas!, desde hoy no mas abrazos lo juro-decía muy triste y entre lagrimas-

Fanny: No te preocupes star, mírame estoy bien, que tal si me das un abrazo pero no tan fuerte-decía abriendo sus brazos-

Starfira se acerco con cuidado y fanny le dio un abrazo mientras star lloraba por haberla lastimado

Raven: Star tienes que recordar que somos como papel ante tus abrazos, aunque los hagas con buenas intenciones y a nadie le moleste, pero cuando pasa algo malo normalmente te alteras y no controlas tu fuerza-decía mirando a star quien asentía muy apenada-

Cold: Se estas tardando demasiado en rastreare-decía sin dejar de mirar la ciudad-

Robin: Que?-decía el líder quien no entendió lo que dijo-

En ese momento un portal en forma de grieta apareció en frente de los titanes y a espaldas de cold quien no quiso ni darse la vuelta de donde salio una esfera metálica del tamaño de una sandia muy grande

Cold: Se tardaron-decía sin dejar de mirar la ciudad-

La esfera al escuchar esto saco una orejas metálicas que parecían emula un conejo y en uno de sus lados apareció una lente esférica que parecía emular un ojo

?: Hola joven guerreo, mil disculpes por la tardanza no sabían que usted seguía en su ultima ubicación-decía el objeto metálico mirando a cold quien no se voltio a verlo

Cold: Para con las cortesías, en este mundo puedes decirme cold-decía sin dejar de mirar la ciudad-

?: Oh!, valla que nombre mas apropiado para usted-decía el orbe metálico-

Chico bestia: Es un amigo?-decía mirando la esfera flotante con orejas de metal asentir-

En ese momento la alarma sonó por toda la torre T y en la pantalla mostraba la ubicación del banco

Robin: Titanes vamos!-decía dando la señal-

/En la ciudad/

Los titanes llegaron a la ciudad y vieron a mucha gente correr por las calles, en el lugar habían barias maquina con el símbolo de la "Colmena" atacando los autos y volteándolos con Gizmo, Mamut, y See-More(es "Ver-más", pero suena mejor en ingles) en un edificio viendo el espectáculo que estaban haciendo sus maquinas

Gizmo: Jajajajaja!, que divertido-decía con un aparato con el que controlaba a los robots mientras estos destruían todo a su paso-

See-More: Titanes a la vista!-decía apuntando hacia donde los tiatanes estaban-

Chico bestia: Mira cold estos son lo criminales conocidos como la "Colmena", el que controla los robots se llama gizmo y el del casco se llama see-more no se ven muy desafiante, pero el grandullón de mamut es muy fuerte, te recomiendo no subestimarlo-decía apuntando a Mamut quien estaba haciendo poses mostrando sus músculos al escuchar ese cumplido-

Cold: A eso le llamas criminal?, un niño, un mono y un tipo con un ojo en su casco?, llámenme cuando encuentren algo de verdad desafiante, pero tu te quedaras a qui..., como quieres que te llame?-decía mirando la esfera metálica flotando quien parecía intentar pensar un nombre-

Gizmo: A quien llamas niño!, robots ataquen!-decía moviendo los controles de forma brusca mientras los robots iban hacia cold quien no les presto la mayor importancia-

?: Protocolo de hackeo activado, muchachos castiguen al niño-decía el robot con cuerpo circular y orejas metálicas con su ojo de color verde lanzando a los robots de gizmo en su contra-

Gizmo: AHH!, no!, no!, as me caso maldita lata!-decía golpeando el control y viendo como sus robots se revelaban en contra-

?: Muy bien..., a ver... ya se!, Zig, por derrotar al niño gizmo-decía el robot dando vueltas en el aire-

Cold: Bien, zig tu la guiaras, yo iré a la torre a esperar un verdadero desafió-decía desapareciendo mientras el robot asentía-

Gizmo: Oye! como te atreves-decía mientras pateaba a sus robots quienes trataban de agarrarlo-

Mamot: As algo!-decía golpeando un robot pero otros se le tiraban encima-

See-More: Ahhh!, aléjense!, aléjense!-decía disparando rallos pero los robot lo rodearon y se tiraron encima sin que el pudiera evitarlo

Ya con todos derrotados sacaron un poste de luz y los ataron doblando el metal alrededor de ellos y ataron sus manos con los con los cables

Zig: Bien comencemos-decía mirando a los titanes-

Robin: Empezar con que?-decía el líder mientras miraba a los criminales ya derrotados y con sus manos atadas-

Zig: El joven guerrero que conocen como cold mando un mensaje a su maestro supremo y le pidió a alguien que este dispuesto a enseñar las habilidades élite máximas-decía el robot flotante bajar y subir muy entusiasmado-

Los robots de gizmo llevaron a los tres miembros ya capturados asta donde estaban los titanes con gizmo haciendo un berrinche moviendo los pies muy rápido-

Robin: Comenzar con que?-decía mirando al robot-

Zig: No les dijo nada?, nunca e tenido el placer de participar en este tipo de asuntos en otros planetas pero e escuchado que el joven guerrero que se presento ante ustedes con el nombre de cold no es muy hablador e inclusive e escuchado del mismo rey que tiene un problemas hacer amistades o hablar con personas-decía el robot un poco triste-

Chico bestia: Si ya nos dimos cuenta-decía recordando los pocos minutos con cold como un titan-

Robin: No as contestado mi pregunta zig, comenzar con que?-decía con tono serio-

Zig: Mil disculpes, vengo a enseñar las habilidades y artes de élite máximas a una tal fanny-decía un tanto apenado-

Fanny: A mi?, por que lo haría?-decía un tanto sorprendida-

Gizmo: Jajaja!, una lata te tiene que enseñar, que eres? un bobo?-decía con tono burlón pero seguía intentando zafarse sin mucho éxito-

Fanny: Yo no necesito ayuda!, se usar mis poderes muy bien-decía mirando a gizmo quien se intimido por sus ojo amarillos y dejo de moverse-

Zig: Que!?, acaso sabes convertir energía en formas físicas para que puedan volar o caminar asta un aliado y curarlo?, acaso sabes curar a través de un comunicador, acaso sabes usar aliento curativa, acaso sabes como dejar una "carga" de energía curativa para que tus aliados la usen cuando lo necesitan?, y son otra miles de millones pero esas son unas de las mas comunes y fáciles que uno debería de saber antes de decir eso que tu as dicho-decía con tono de regaño y acercándose de forma brusca asta la cara de fanny quien quedo en el piso negando muy colorada-

Fanny: N-no, n-no savia que eso se podía-decía asustada por el regaño-

Gizmo: Jajajaja, solo mira tu cara hombre!-decía mirando a fanny-

Fanny: Soy mujer-decía dejando en shock a los tres miembros de la colmena-

Chico bestia: Ja!, solo mira tu cara hombre-decía mirando a los tres miembros de la colmena colorados-

Una ves que la policía llego y arrestaron a los miembros de la colmena quienes seguían atados con el poste de luz seguía la duda de que hacer con los robots que quedaron

Zig: Bien si no les molesta..., puedo hacer algo con los robots que quedan?-decía acercándose asta la cara de un policía quien se asusto y callo al piso-

Policía: Ten mas cuidado!, casi me da un ataque al corazón-decía mirando al robot quien se reía-

Zig: Puedo hacer algo con los robots?-decía mirando al policía quien miro a su jefe y esta asintió-

Luego de esto un portal en forma de grieta se abrió y los robots desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, inclusive los que se había destrozado

Gizmo: A donde as llevado a mis robots!-decía gizmo haciendo un berrinche desde el camión-

Zig: Los lleve a mi planeta donde se les dará una mente propia-decía dándole la espalda a gizmo-

Cyborg: Mente propia?, eso es posible?-decía muy confuso-

Zig: Cold no les contó la historia verdad?, si tengo que adivinar no les dijo nada, pero hace miles de años en su o mejor dicho en nustro planeta querían crear tecnología que les ayudara en la supervivencia contra el mal que en ese momento amenazo a todos los que vivían, pero hubo un incidente con resultados catastróficos que mato a muchos de los que trabajaban en ese momento, no si antes haber creado una maquina con sentimiento propios y libre albedrío por accidente con una energía extraída de un meteoro, como sabían que no podían hacer nada para retenerlo lo dejaron libre, esta maquina compartió su don con otras maquinas en el lugar del accidente y ayudaron a acabar con el mal que habitaba durante años, hombro con hombro con los humanos y habitantes, cuando todo acabo por fin crearon su propia utopía en paz, yo nací mucho después de esos sucesos pero tengo todo lo que se necesita para futuros inconvenientes, al igual que ustedes cold y yo debemos proteger una familia por lo cual debemos de usar nombres falsos para evitar que algún villano con la suficiente habilidad de viajar entre mundos llega al nuestro y lastime a nuestros seres queridos-decía zig mientras mostraba un holograma de una torres la cual volaba en pedazos y salia una maquina con "vida" propia pero no se distinguía nada su apariencia, lo que seguía de una especie de película no animada, mas bien imágenes de lugares y noticias, la ultima imagen mostraba una gran y hermosa ciudad echa de metal con un orbe en la cima de un gran pilar en lo que seria el edificio central de dicha ciudad-

Cyborg: No lo savia, pero a cold no le molestara que nos ayas dicho eso?, justo enfrente de ellos?-decía mirando al grupo de la colmena y a los policías quienes seguían viendo las imágenes pasar de lugares destruidos y en otra un hombre dándole la mano a un robot con una inmensa multitud entre humanos, criaturas y robots alzando los puños victoriosos-

Zig: Creo que él seria la ultima persona en enojarse por eso-decía desactivando el holograma con la foto del hombre saludando al robot-

Raven: Se puede saber contra que luchaban?-decía muy sorprendida del lo que le habían mostrado-

Zig: Lo lamento pero eso si depende de cold-decía con tono triste-

Gizmo: Espera!, eso significa que mis robots tendrán mente propia!?-decía asustado-

Zig: Exacto..., tal ves vengan a saludar a su papi o seria mami?-decía mirando a gizmo quien estaba confundido y algo colorado-

Mamut: Jajaja, eres mami-decía con tono burlón-

Gizmo: C-cállense!-decía muy colorado mienstras mamut y see-more se reían-

Zig: Bien, fanny estas lista para empezar con el entrenamiento?-decía volando alrededor de fanny quien asintió-

Los titanes decidieron volver a la torre T, mientras avanzaban a chico bestia se le prendió un foco_(si abecés pasa)_

Chico bestia: Chicos!, chicos!, creo que me di cuenta de algo!-decía frenando al grupo entero-

Raven: Que cosa?, que perdiste tu cerebro?, medio tarde-decía con tono frió-

Chico bestia: Me di cuenta de por que esta aquí zig-decía apuntando a zig quien parecía no entender-

Zig: Que cosa?, vine a entrenas a la niña-decía un poco confundido-

Chico bestia: Eso mismo!, nunca escucharon la frase "**_Una acción vale mas que mil palabras_**"?-decía mirando a zig quien asintió-

Fanny: A que te refieres?-decía mirando a zig quien parecía tampoco entender-

Chico bestia: Fanny, el echo de que zig este aquí significa una sola cosa, algo que cold seguro es tan orgulloso que no te lo puso decir él mismo-decía mirando a fanny quien estaba muy confundida-

Cyborg: Que cosa?-decía mirando a chico bestia acercarse a fanny-

Chico bestia: **"Perdón"**-decía colocando su mano en el hombro de fanny quien se sonrojo un poco-

Robin: Eso tiene sentido, por el simple echo de entrenar a fanny-decía el líder titan quien parecía no haberse dado cuenta-

/En la torre T/

Los titanes entraron a la sala principal y vieron a cold en la misma posición de antes el cual no se volteo ni para mirarlos

Chico bestia: Hola cold!-decía saludando-

Cold: Hola-decía con tono frió sin dejar de ver la ciudad-

Zig: Bien fanny ya es hora, si me acompañas a la terraza empezaremos ya mismo-decía volando asta la salida con fanny detrás-

Fanny: Vamos!-decía con tono energético-

Asta aquí el cap, gracias por leer :D


	10. Miedo al mas fuerte

NOTA: Teen titans no me pertenece , le pertenece a DCcomics y/o a sus respectivos dueños

capitulo 10: Miedo al mas fuerte

/En la torre T/

Los titanes vieron salir a fanny y chico bestia no dudo en ir asta donde estaba cold

Cold: Que quieres?-decía con tono frió-

Chico bestia: Jejeje, solo vine a ver que hacías-decía con un tono algo cómico-

Cold: *Suspiro*, si tienes algo de decir dilo ya y ahórrame el degollarte en otro momento-decía muy furioso-

Chico bestia: Jajaja, buen intento pero créeme raven da mejores amenazas-decía sin ningún tipo de miedo-

Raven: Créeme e intentado que deje de molestarme desde..., hace cuanto nos conocemos?-decía con tono frió pero con gracia-

Starfire: No te enojes amigo cold-decía muy alegre-

En ese momento cold miro hacia el techo muy alarmado

Cold: Agárrense de algo!-decía tirando al chico bestia al piso y preparándose para "algo"-

Robin se agarro de starfire y bise versa mientras raven generaba una garras oscuras que la sujetaron a ella y cyborg

**BOOOOM!**-Sonó muy fuerte por toda la torre haciéndola estremecer-

Robin: Q-QUE FUE ESO!?-decía alarmado viendo como dejaban de caer pedazos de techo-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y fanny apareció con su cara chamuscada y sus pelos parados completamente

Fanny: *Cof*, *cof*, perdón amigos, están bien?-decía sacándose el polvo negro con su capucha-

Robin: S-si, cold nos aviso antes de que pasara..., que paso?-decía mirando a fanny tratando de hacer que su cabello se acomodara sin mucho éxito pues este se volvía a parar en puntas-

Zig: Una tragedia!, esta niña es un peligro asta para el oxigeno que respira!-decía zig cubierto de polvo muy chamuscado entrar por la puerta chocando apropósito la cabeza da fanny quien se la empezó a sobar la nuca por el dolor-

Chico bestia: Que paso?-decía mirando a zig quien se notaba estaba disgusto-

Zig: Le dije "Concéntrate y genera una esfera pequeña de energía" y que izo?, en cuanto supo que lo podía hacer trato de hacerla mas grande y casi nos mata!-decía dando vueltas muy furioso por todo el lugar y aprovechando a darle otro golpe a fanny pero en la frente-

Fanny: Perdón, perdón!, es que es mi primera vez, no sabia que lo podía hacer y mucho menos que eso explotara-decía agachándose y cubriendo su cabeza para no recibir un tercer golpe de la esfera metálica-

Zig: Niña torpe!, cualquier cosa que se use para concentrar energía es suficiente para hacer a esa energía concentrada volátil!, es que acaso no te an enseñado eso!?-decía dándole un golpe a la cara puesto que ella tenia las dos mano cubriéndole la cabeza y no pudo evitar un golpe de frente-

Fanny: Auchis, eso duele, y claro que no lo savia!-decía sobándose la nariz-

Cold: Zig, si no puede llamare a un veterano, y créeme hay quienes les gustaría tomar tu lugar como maestros, inclusive el rey me mando un mensaje diciéndome que si tu no podías alguien lo haría con mucho orgullo-decía tocándose la muñeca lo cual izo aparecer un brazalete y al apretar unos botones apareció un mensaje escrito que posiciono enfrente para que los titanes lo pudieran leer y otro al reverso para que chico bestia quien estaba al lado lo leyera también-

_"Joven guerreo!, es cierto que quieres implementar nuestras artes sagradas en ese planeta!?, si a quien enviamos no le_

_ llega la paciencia puedes preguntarle a cualquier veterano!, hay quienes se sentirían orgullosos y muy honrados de enseñarle_

_ a alguien nuestras antiguas tácticas!, inclusive yo!, pero como el rey no puedo..., pero iría no sabes como me gustaría!_

_ cuando me entere de esto ya había llegado tarde y habían enviado al maestro!, aunque me habían dicho que no podía tengo que admitir_

_ que no fui el único, habían veteranos de todos los reinos!, joven guerrero no dudes en solicitar a un maestro para_

_ cualquier cosa que necesites!, no se quien fue el afortunado o afortunada pero que envidia!, les deseo suerte y prosperidad!_

_ y no dudes en informar si hay algún talento que necesite pulir o alguien que quiera aprender mas de su propio elemento!_

_ +atte: Rey_

Luego de mostrar el mensaje zig floto hacia atrás muy asustado y algo avergonzado

Chico bestia: Wow, se nota que zig es muy importante-decía mirando a cold quien negó-

Cold: Te equivocas, importante es el conocimiento que debe de enseñar y que asta ahora veo ya no quiere-decía mirando a zig quien salio de su estado de shock y reacciono negando-

Zig: C-claro que n-no!, ya veras le enseñare a la niña a usar sus poderes mejor de los que ella los usa y haré valer las antiguas tácticas que me an enseñado y debo de enseñar-decía literalmente volando a alta velocidad y metiéndose en la capucha de fanny para llevársela pero como eso provocaba que la ahorcara ella trato de resistirse evitando que la saque casi por completo-

Cold: En mi mundo hay una sola cosa que no se le niega a nadie, y es el conocimiento, si zig no muestra madures y se comporta como un maestro hay varios que están en la lista de espera, trate de que viniera un "novato" ya que un veterano es demasiado para fanny-decía con un aire de inspiración y algo de enojo-

Cyborg: Se puede decir que ese rey es muy bueno-decía mirando a cold quien asintió-

Cold: Como un guerrero mi destino es servirle al rey, pero an pasado décadas desde la ultima gran guerra y desde entonces el rey a fomentado la unión y el compartirle a todos el conocimiento, nada de secretos, siempre leales a la verdad y al compañerismos entre todos, pero yo me dedique tanto a ser un digno guerrero que me mandaron a qui para que se me enfriara la cabeza, tenia tantas ganas de luchar en una gran guerra que se me olvido que vivía en un mundo de paz-decía con tono muy serio pero triste-

StarFire: Y como es tu mundo?-decía un tanto curiosas soltándose de robin quien tan bien se acercaba-

Cold: Hermoso y muy amplio, mi mundo es 87% mas grande que este sol..., se tardaron años en acomodar los soles-decía mirando a star que quedo impactada-

Cyborg: 87% mas grande que nuestro sol!?, eso es algo inmenso!-decía muy sorprendido-

Cold: Si, pero hay una parte en particular que no le pertenece a nadie, el rey dijo que hay miles de zonas abandonadas pero listas para ser colonizadas por cualquier civilización que necesite un lugar donde vivir, y otra que ni el mismo rey a logrado ir por miedo...-decía mirando a los titanes-

Chico bestia: Miedo?, de que?-decía mirando a cold quien suspiro-

Cold: De la muerte..., hay una zona gobernada por criaturas muy poderosas y salvajes, los sellaron en esa parte del mundo pero asta el día de hoy no parecen ser inteligentes, sus cerebros son tan pequeños como..., el botón rojo de un control remoto o mas pequeño-decía mirando el control encima de la mesa-

Cyborg: Y por que no les enseñan?-decía mirando a cold quien negó-

Cold: Ya lo intentaron pero esas cosas nacen y ya intentan matar a su madre, solo saben matar y desgarrar y su sangre y saliva son como el ácido o la lava ardiendo, trataron de enseñarle a uno y así fue que el guerrero que conociste perdió el brazo y casi la vida, cuando apenas era un joven como yo quien trataba de ayudar-decía mirando un poco triste a cyborg-

Cyborg: P-perdón...,decía muy impactado-

Cold: No te preocupes, eso ya paso, y el rey solo pudo sellar las fronteras de esas criaturas las cuales asta el día de hoy están tranquilas, ya que decidió sellarlos en una zona volcánica, la lava no les hace nada e inclusive pueden respirar bajo de ella, igual sello la parte mas profunda para que no naden y huyan por los canales de lava-decía mirando a cyborg quien asintió-

Chico bestia: Y como son?-decía un tanto curioso-

Cold: No lo se, y según el rey es mejor que la generación que nació luego de sellar las fronteras de esas cosas no los conozcan nunca-decía con tono frió pero serio-

Raven: Ese rey suena como alguien muy amable y dispuesto a todo-decía mirando a cold quien asintió-

Cold: Si, pero antes hubo otro rey quien odiaba todo lo que no eran meramente humanos y eso le enseñaba a todos, el rey que esta hoy era un guerrero que fue mandado a morir por el rey como una trampa para una civilización de antaño que hoy en día es es nuestra aliada-

Fanny: Y QUE PASO!?-decía fanny quien trataba de no ser arrastrada por zig-

Raven: Cuanto tiempo llevan así?-decía mirando a fanny quien seguía con sus pelos algo parados-

Cold: Nunca se fueron-decía notando que nadie vio a fanny quien nunca abandono la habitación por completo-

Cold: Zig, detente-decía con tono frió lo que provoco que zig se detuviera ya muy cansado-

Fanny: Quiero escuchar mas!-decía agarrando a zig y llevándolo asta donde los titanes-

Robin: Si cold, si no te importa-decía mirando a cold quien asintió-

?: N-nosotros también queremos escuchar por favor!-se escuchaba una voz en la habitación pero nadie la localizaba-

Robin: De donde?..., pero que!?, COMO!?-decía mirando impactado a los titanes "Este" y a otros titanes e inclusive a jinx y flas en una pantalla con otros titanes-

Chico bestia: A que hora?, decía notando que habían barias pantallas prendida y otras que se prendían y hacían mas pequeñas a las otras con prácticamente **todos** los titanes asta la fecha conocidos-

Abaja: Perdón!, pero sentí mucho miedo así que hackie la consola de mando junto a los otros titanes y nos oculte, quería ver si ese tal cold era buena persona, es que da miedo..., y pensé que tal ves era alguien sumamente peligroso y quería que todos los titanes del mundo estuvieran vigilando sus actividades por si les hacia algo!, perdón!, perdón!, pero me asuste cuando chico bestia me contó de su nuevo amigo los derroto a todos e inclusive que los pudo a ver matado!, no pare de pensar en que tal ves oculte algo muy malo y les haga algo muy malo-decía abeja desde uno de los monitores muy arrepentida y se le notaba que quería llorar-

Cyborg: Mis sistemas no detectaron nada..., an estado viéndonos sin permiso y espiándonos como si fuéramos ratas de laboratorio esperando a que cold nos haga algo malo!?-decía muy furioso a los titanes en los monitores pero mas preciso a abaja quien agacho la cabeza muy arrepentida-

Cold: Esta bien no te alteres cyborg!, si voy a contar esto es mejor que lo sepan todos a tener que decirlo de forma repetitiva-decía tratando de tranquilizar a cyborg poniendo sus manos en sus hombros pero cyborg estaba furioso a mas no poder y cele notaba su inmensa rabia-

Zig: S-señor cold!, perdóneme!, no los detecte!, se lo juro no volverá a pasar!-decía yendo asta donde cold quien trataba de frenar a cyborg quien se le notaba estaba muy furioso a tal punto de tratar de usar su caños láser en la gran pantalla-

Cold: Si sigues así no me podre contener!-decía tratando de frenar a cyborg quien en un ataque de rabia levanto su brazo muy bruscamente lo que provoco que le rasgara la cara a cold...-

Todos quedaron paralizados, cold en un intento de frenar a cyborg recibió un ataque que provoco lo que parecía una herida de gravedad ya que la piel y la sangre salio volando del brazo de cyborg

Cyborg: Oh..., no..., p-pero que ice?-decía muy asustado dejándose caer al piso mientras cold se ponía la mano el la cara-

Cold: Ya te calmaste?, sabia que si te dejaba atacarme te calmarías-decía sacando su mano de la cara dejando ver otra piel debajo de color rojizo oscuro con pequeñas escamas lo que dejo en shock a cyborg y a los titanes presentes-

Zig: Usted esta bien?..., usted..., usted..., n-no lo puedo creer-decía mirando la herida de cold la cual mostraba una piel escamosa-

Cold: Bien, ahora me van a escuchar?-decía mirando a los titanes con una herida en la cara la cual sangraba que iba desde el mentó asta la frente de una lado del rostro para luego mirar a los titanes en las pantallas quienes quedaron sorprendidos y aterrorizados-

Zig: Menos mal no fue nada, esa herida ni es importante joven guerrero-decía mirando a cold quien dio un suspiro-

Cold: Ya te dije que pares con las formalidades-decía mirando a zig quien bajo la cabeza apenado y asustado-

Cyborg: Y-yo..., t-te lastime..., l-lo lamento..., yo...-decía muy asustado y mirando su brazo el cual tenia un poco de sangre-

Cold: Lastimarme?, te recuerdo que los vencí a ustedes exceptuando a raven y chico bestia quienes no pudieron hacer nada del miedo-decía levantando el mentón a cyborg para que lo mirara directamente-

Abeja: Chico bestia me contó de eso, los derrotaste sin ningún esfuerzo..., estaba dispuesta a ir yo misma a patearte el trasero por lo que le hiciste a cy... digo a los titanes, pero luego me entere que nadie logro ganarte, ni siquiera pudieron ponerte un dedo encima y que inclusive fuiste capas de seguir tu camino-decía abeja muy asustada-

Cold: Si alguno de ustedes quiere venir a desafiarme son bienvenidos, pero solo les diré una cosa!, si no piensan matarme mejor ni se les ocurra desafiarme-decía mirando desafiadamente a todos los titates en los monitores quienes estaban asustados-

Argenta: Como alguien como tu puede estar con ellos!-decía muy asustada-

Abaja: Eso mismo digo yo!, es muy fuerte y muy peligros, si quiere los puede matar hay mismo-decía mirando con mucho miedo-

En ese momento todos los titanes empezaron a hablar entre ellos muy asustados, todos miraban al joven con la cara herida muy tranquilo esperando una respuesta con su cara aun sangrando, pero todo eso paro luego de que una persona con una capucha que no muchos conocían apareció y puso sus manos en la herida para luego general una inmensa luz blanca muy brillante, luego de eso la cara de cold había vuelto a la normalidad dejando a los titanes en los monitores muy asustados y sorprendidos-

Bushido: Quien es?, ese chico lo curo como si nada-decía mirando al ente encapuchado-

Veloz: Pero por que?, no vez que es peligroso ese tipo fanny!, los puede matar a todos sin mover un dedo-decía muy asustado-

Abeja: No podemos dejar a los titanes con ese chico, es muy peligroso, si les hiciera algo a los titanes fundadores...-decía mirando como cold se tocaba la cara para ver si no le habían quedado aberturas-

Cold: Son los fundadores de un grupo de miedosos?, y yo que pensé que habían mas como el chico bestia y robin, no me tuvieron miedo ni cuando los amenace de muerte-decía con tono serio pero obviamente burlándose de los titanes en los monitores-

Gnarrk: Gnarrk!, gnarrk!-decía muy molesto sacudiendo un palo-

Kole: Dice que te golpeara si les haces algo a los titanes-decía la joven de cristal quien trataba de tranquilizar a su amigo-

Cold: Bien a mi lista de asesinato los agregare a ustedes con mucho gustos, gnarrk y la niña de pelo rosado, listo alguien mas?-decía fingiendo anotarlo en una libreta-

StarRed: Mi nombre es StarRed, borra a kole y a gnarrk de tu lista y déjame primero, creo que se como detenerte si haces algo malo-decía el joven con una estrella roja en su gorro-

Cold: Enterrare los cadáveres en el patio trasero, espero no te moleste-decía mirando a robin quien estaba con cyborg y no le prestaba mucha atención-

Fanny: No seas tan malo!-decía dándole un empujón amigable a cold-

Cold: Ellos se lo buscan, si los mato diré que fue en defensa propia, pero antes de eso..., empezare con ella!-decía apuntando a abeja quien no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito de terror que inclusive asusto a cyborg quien estaba recuperándose del shock y al perecer no le gusto esa amenaza-

Fanny: Que tal si nos cuentas lo del rey malo y el rey bueno?-decía bajándole la mano a cold-

Cold: Bien...-decía tomando aire-

**_"Esto paso hace tanto, que un anciano te dirá que lo recuerda como si hubiese sido ayer..."_**

_Un guerrero con odio hacia todo y todos, solo conocía la sangre y el desprecio el cual fue influido por un rey egocéntrico y psicópata quien creía que todos y todo era echo para los que son mas "humanos" que cualquier otra cosa, si no te parecías a uno, te ejecutaban al día siguiente y hacían una gran fiesta en honor a aquel que encontró a la criatura indigna, este guerrero fue enviado a una muerte segura a manos de aquellos quienes no eran dignos, solo que nunca llego, puesto que callo al vació y quedo muy grave, tanto que si no fuera por aquellos a los que tenia que matar lo hubieran rescatado y salvado no hubiese sobrevivido, se entero que no fue el único, que mucho ya habían tenido esa misma misión, la cual venia del mismo rey quien había dejado un dispositivo con magia que exploto antes de tiempo empujándolo a un acantilado, los que estaban en el lugar se dieron cuenta de eso y no dudaron en salvarlo, cuando lo rescataron aquel dispositivo estaba tan mal echo que a simple vista eso era un "intentando y fallando", un dispositivo de "prueba", y que mejor que un conejillo de indias tan leal como siego, el rey consideraba a sus guerreros como inútiles, despreciables, desperdicios, carnes de cañón sin ningún valor y escorias, mientras los guerreros lo admiraban y juraban protegerlo con sus vidas asta el fin..., formo un gran ejercito y lucho a muerte contra aquel rey corrupto uniendo a los pocos sobrevivientes de dichas pruebas quienes estaban refugiados en ese lugar los cuales habían desertado, pero lo que lo derroto no fue un solo un grupo de guerreros..., fue una legión de guerreros, miles de millones, humanos ,humanoides, monstruos y mas, incontables a simple vista, la batalla duro un día, en un día unió a todos los reinos, en un día no se derramo la sangre de nadie, cuando se vio rodeado el rey se quiso quitar la vida con un dispositivo llamado "Fin De Eras" el cual se activaba si alguien se lo comía lo que provocaba un efecto de oyó negro que destruiría a todos, quería llevarse a todos a la muerte sin dudarlo, pero una raza la cual se consideraba hostil surgió al llamado de ayuda del guerrero que desde las llanuras y con su magia y poderes enviaron al rey a otra dimensión para que explotara sin oportunidad de cancelarla ya que esta era de un solo uso y lo izo para que nadie la pudiera evitar no importara si se lo quitaban de su estomago ya que ni el rey sabia como se desactivarla, una vez muerto los reinos decidieron que debía de a ver un nuevo rey, pero nadie se ofreció a tal cargo, pero entre los guerrero mas ancianos de todos los reinos decidieron que aquel guerrero que surgió de las cenizas de su propia muerte debería de ser el digno sucesor, no quiso pero ya estaba decidido, un guerrero considerado como una escoria de clase baja por su rey se convirtió en un rey quien asta el día de hoy jura proteger a todos con su vida y esto mismo se los juran con lealtad los guerreros de hoy y de antaño..._

Asta a qui el cap, quiero contar parte de la historia de todos los personajes, esta es la de cold y zig, falta todavía pero es un comienzo ya que conocen la mayoría de las historias de los teen titan, luego de terminar con cold y zig seguirá fanny. chan chan cha! que pasara con cyborg y esa amenaza de cold contra abeja? lo veran en el proximo capitulo muchas gracias por leer! :D :D


	11. Sin limites?

NOTA: Teen titans no me pertenece , le pertenece a DCcomics y/o a sus respectivos dueños

Cap 11: Sin limites?

/En la torre T/

Luego de contar esa muy breve historia zig se acerco asta donde cold...chocando intencionalmente con fanny para alejarla o tal ves solo por que ya se acostumbro a darle de golpes, fanny callo al suelo mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se le notaba que no le gusto el golpe

Zig: ESPEREEEE!, eso no es ni un tercio, ni un pedazo de la historia de lo que paso!, es mas larga, llena de momentos memorables históricos únicos!-decía aparentemente enojado pero manteniendo la distancia y el respeto-

Cold: Fanny pidió la del rey bueno y él malo y eso le di, pero si te refieres a lo otro..., por tu bien que no lo hagas, ya sabes a que me refiero...-decía mirando a fanny quien estaba girando en el piso muy adolorida pero eso no evitaba que se viera muy infantil-

Fanny: Voy a tener que usar un casco o que!?-decía levantándose lentamente y regañando a zig-

Zig: Pues eso deberías, casi nos matas!, si estuviéramos dentro de una estructura con techo seguro se nos viene abajo todo!-decía regañando a fanny-

Fanny: Pero no es justo!, los casco me incomodan!, y apestan un poco-decía regañando a zig-

Mientras zig y fanny peleaban entre ellos cold se ponía la mano en la cara muy enojado por esta pelea infantil en medio de un momento tan importante y tenso

Cold: CÁLMENSE!-decía dándole un golpe al suelo congelando a fanny asta el cuello y a zig quien aunque estaba volando quedo congelado casi asta la parte del ojo, los otros titanes tan bien quedaron medio congelados excepto cyborg, pero no le daban mucha importancia pues no tenían ganas de pelear en ese momento con todo lo que estaba pasando-

Fanny: F-frió..., tengo frioooo-decía temblando-

Zig: T-todo es tu culpa-decía regañando a fanny-

Cold: Bien ya me canse de actuar!, titanes del mundo, como sabrán tengo bajo control mental a los titanes, si los quieren liberar y evitar que use sus conocimientos y poderes en contra de ustedes y el mundo sera mejor que vengan!, y recuerden use el conocimiento de robin y ya me rebelo sus identidad y sus debilidades, si no me matan yo matare a todas sus familias y los haré verlos con sus propios ojos si es que los dejo vivir, les daré asta el atardecer de mañana, si no viene mis secuaces fanny y zig quienes actuaban pero me canse de sus peleas acabaran con los titanes y yo con el maldito mundo, me sorprende que cyborg se allá liberado, se nota que es muy persistente pero no se preocupen cuando termine con él seguirán TODOS!, zig corta la transmisión, y si intenta meterse nuevamente que sus dispositivos exploten-decía liberando a zig y fanny-

Zig: Si mi señor!-decía moviendo las orejas y cerrando las trasmisiones-

Cold: Bien, ahora es momento de esperar, fanny mas te vale prepararte..., habrán mucho huesos rotos-decía tronando los nudillos-

Robin: No los mates-decía suspirando-

Cold: Solo prometo huesos rotos, amistades destruidas y a lo mucho un dolor de cabeza cuando despierten..., hay vienen disfruten del show...-decía desapareciendo-

Desde la ventana los titanes divisaron una división de agua y el comunicador y los sensores detectaron a kid flash y detrás mucho titanes en naves o volando y cold se puso enfrente preparándose para la llegada del velocista quien venia con jinx en su espalda

/Fuera de la torre T/

Cold estaba parado muy firme esperando al velocista, desde su comunicador vio un mensaje de robin que decía "No los mates", cold guardo el comunicador y en menos de unos minuto kid flash ya estaba en las orillas de la isla corriendo asta donde cold estaba parado

Cold: Débil...-decía desapareciendo en frente de kid flash-

Cold apareció enfrente de kid flash y le dio un inmenso rodillazo en el estomago provocando que frenara de forma muy repentina lo que mando a volar a jinx quien al parecer no se dio ni cuneta de en que momento cold empezó el ataque

Jinx: Flash!-decía mientras salia despedida por los aires, al mirar hacia atrás se dio cuenta que kid flash había sido neutralizado de un solo golpe y le caía sangre por la boca-

Cold desapareció dejando caer a kid flash quien seguía algo consiente para atacar a jinx quien todavía no había aterrizado dándole un monstruoso golpe en su espalda lo que la izo aterrizar frenandola de forma casi directa para dejarla prácticamente al borde de la muerte pero aun viva en el piso donde había generado un pequeño cráter, mientras la sangre emanaba kid flash quedo aterrado de lo que estaba pasando sin poder creer si quiera que lo que veía era real

Cold: Ves?, esta muerta(le mintió), tú la mataste, te dije, se los dije-decía agarrándole la cabeza apretando muy fuerte sus cabellos, su cuerpo estaba completamente desecho, ese golpe le rompió mas que una costilla y no podía hacer nada, mas que mirar a su novia "muerta" en un charco de sangre en frente-

Kid flash: M-monstruo*cof*, *cof*-decía llorando mientras tosía sangre-

Cold: Que es eso?, lagrimas?, pobre imbécil, lastima que mataras a tú novia, pero no te preocupes, cuando mi esclavo robin me diga quien eres y te obligue a ver como mato a toda tu familia, seguirás tú y la podrás ver de nuevo si es que todavía te ama, lo que dudo mucho-decía apretando el cabello de kid flash para golpearle la cara contra el piso-

Desde la distancia ya venia ver al ejercito de titanes, pero eso no significara que no disfrutara torturan kid flash antes de dejarlo inconsciente, como era de esperarse los titanes del mundo iban a llegar en cualquier momento uno tras otro o en su defecto todos juntos y sin ninguna coordinador o plan, se escucharon el tronar y el rugir destellaste de la furia elemental desde nubes negras dejando ver a dos jóvenes, uno amarillo y otro azul

Rayo: Que demonios!?, lo lamentaras!, YO SOY RAYO-decía el joven rubio preparándose para la pelea-

Trueno: YO SOY TRUENO!-decía preparándose para la pelea-

Los hermanos atacaron a cold quien se dio cuenta que los muy idiotas lo atacaban estando kid flash en el piso, lo que le izo creer que pensaron que ya estaba muerto, y eso lo izo enfurecer mucho...

Cold: Trueno y rayo?, mejor dicho cadáver brillante uno y cadáver brillante dos-decía deteniendo las energías las cueles se pusieron rojas para luego atacar a los hermanos dejándolos caer en el agua inconscientes, antes que esto pasara cold congelo el agua donde se supone debían de caer para que no se ahogaran

Un portal seguido de la música de una trompeta izo aparecer a varios titanes que atacaron sin dudar ni bien divisaron a cold quien ni se inmuto por el numero de enemigos ni el tamaño de ellos, una mujer con disfraz de tigre y su amigo con apariencia de cabra fueron los primeros en caer luego de darles a ambos un golpe en sus estómagos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de cuando se había movido

/En la torre T/

Los titanes decidieron cerrar las ventanas ya que luego de ver lo que le izo a kid flash no deseaban ver que le aria a jinx, desde adentro de la torre se escuchaban muchas explosiones y una inmensidad de gritos de agonía que no dejaban a los titanes en paz, pero no podían salir, no por que no quisiera ayudar, sino por que cold congelo las puertas con hielo con una amenaza escrita en cada una **"Salgan y los matare"**, cold era fuerte y sobre todo era malo, solo les quedaba esperar lo mejor para sus amigos

Starfire: No podemos hacer nada?, están sufriendo-decía entre lagrimas tapándose los oídos-

Robin: No creo que cold allá dejado esa amenaza por nada..., los titanes se lo buscaron al espiarnos y llamarlo criminal delante de nosotros como si tú o raven no fueran de otros planetas o tuvieran mas fuerza y poder que cualquiera de nosotros, si no pretenden conocer a quien acusan de traidor entonces se verán con la amarga sorpresa de que tal ves se convierta en uno, solo espero que cold no se tome apecho el insulto...-decía sin poder ocultas su inmensa preocupación y miedo-

Starfire: Pero ellos me conocen-decía mirando a robin quien negó-

Robin: Star..., Koriand'r, nadie te conoce, pero por tu forma de ser tan amable nadie dudaría, pero mira a cold, vino enojado y esta siempre enojado, nadie sabe la verdadera historia de raven mas que nosotros, pero no ves a ningún titan dudando de ella verdad?-decía el líder titan mirando muy serio a star-

Chico bestia: Se como se siente..., que te apunten con el dedo..., que te odien por ser diferente..., pero tener el poder de hacer que se callen?..., ellos tienen miedo...-decía tocando el hielo-

Raven: Tiene razón star, muchos titanes no se cuestionarían derrotarte solo para ver si eres "digna" de confianza, si no te pudieran derrotar te llamarían "criminal o traidora", ellos tiene que estar seguro de poder hacerle frente a alguien a quien tienen que mirar desde abajo, muchos hilos se mueven así y no hay nada que podamos hacer...-decía mirando a star quien no podía dejar de llorar-

Chico bestia: Viejo tengo miedo...-decía mirando a robin quien se le notaba que igual tenia miedo pero trataba de disimular lo que le era imposible-

De repente el silencio invadió la torre de rincón a rincón y el hielo se derritió, los titanes tenían un muy mal presentimiento, salieron lentamente solo para ver que había una horrible escena casi pos-apocalíptica, destrucción, grandes columnas de hielo con titanes colgados de sus uniformes y entre esas estacas estaba abeja muy apaleada y herida lo que asusto y también enfureció a cyborg quien dudaba si podía ir y sacarla pero chico bestia apunto hacia una dirección donde en una montaña de titanes, en la cima, estaba cold quien le seguía golpeando el rostro a veloz de forma muy brutal, una ves que se canso lo dejo caer como peso muerto y se preparaba para empezar con argenta, apretó su puño y sin dudar comenzó con la golpisa asta que robin apareció tratando de detener eso mientras salta por encima de kole y acualad quienes estaban consientes pero muy apaleados como para moverse

Robin: DETENTE!, como puedes lastimarla!?-decía robin muy asustado de que sea capas de proporcionar tal golpisa a una mujer-

Cold: Ella no dudaría en golpearme, ademas ella me ataco estando con..., como se llamaba?, kole?, estando esa niña de cristal luchando contra mi, ella no dudo en sacrificar a una amiga, ella se merece esto y mucho mas por obligarme a defender a la otra idiota mientras me atacaban-decía mandando lejos a argenta de un solo y brutal golpe-

Los titanes vieron aterrados como todos los titanes del mundo habían sido derrotados y cold sin sudar una gota, muchos titanes estaban conscientes y otros no, pero lo que mas asustaba eran las terribles condiciones en las que estaban cada uno de ellos, conforme se acercaban a cold miraban el camino de destrucción a su alrededor y muchos titanes hacían fuerza para estirar sus manos y pedir ayuda, Mas y Menos estaba aceptable mente mas sanos que otros, ya que solo les congelo los pies

Cold: Al os niños los congeles y le dije que ni se les ocurra hacer nada y por su bien no hicieron nada pero igual fueron testigos de la batalla, cobardes, son muy niños para llamarlos héroes, bien fanny, demuestras que tan bien haces eso de curar-decía soltándole la garganta a Hot-Spot quien había vuelto a su forma original y taina barios moretones en la cara y un poco de sangre en su boca

Cold se puso al lado de los titanes y luego de eso el hielo y las grandes estacas empezaron a desaparecer lentamente dejando caer a los titanes lentamente y a alguno los dejo caer desde alturas altas como a abeja pero Mas y Menos evitaron que se lastimaran ya que cold solo los congelo lo que evito que muchos de los titanes resultaran mas heridos por las caídas, luego de eso se quedo mirando a fanny quien puso sus manos enfrente y una onda expansiva celeste rodeo todo el lugar para luego iluminarlo todo asta el cielo..., cuando el brillo termino todos los titanes que habían sido derrotados se levantaron como si nada les hubiese pasado pero estaban muy asustados

Cold: Bien, bien, bien, fanny me sorprendiste, pero creo que se te paso la mano, en ese barco había un hombre y tal parece que curaste su dolor de espalda-decía mirando un barco desde la distancia a un hombre que parecía estar sorprendido, se tocaba la espalda, se estiraba y flexionaba-

StarRed: Q-que eres?-decía el joven con la estrella en el pecho muy asustado pero sin retroceder dándose cuenta que su poder inmenso e incontrolable volvía lentamente -

Cold: Un monstruo, un demonio, todo eso y mucho mas-decía mirando con odio-

Robin: Vasta cold, ya les distes una merecida golpisa, te lo había dicho antes no somos así..., pero creo que esta vez no fuiste el culpables-decía intentando regañar a cold pero le era imposible-

Cold: Me tienen miedo verdad?, soy todo lo que ustedes representan pero mejor y eso los aterra-decía mirando con seriedad-

Chico bestia: Cold detén esto...-decía tratando de apaciguar su ira-

Cold: Parar con esto?, luego de lo que me hicieron pasar?, luego de atacarme solo por ser diferente?, eso no me hace diferente a ti chico bestia ni a nadie que provenga de otro planeta-decía mirando muy enojado-

Chico bestia: Para con esto, no sigas-decía ya un poco alterado-

Cold: Que harás?, atacarme?, luchar contra mi?, solo por que yo puedo defenderme de mis agresores?, solo por que puedo romperle el dedo a quien me apunte?, dejar ciego a quien me mire con odio y desprecio por no ser un **HUMANO**?-decía muy enojado mirando a chico bestia-

Starfire: VASTA!, por favor somos amigos!-decía agarrándose la cabeza muy asustado y con lagrimas-

Cold: No, no lo somos!, somos monstruos!, ellos nos tienen miedo, y nos tienen que haber derrotado para sentir que pueden confiar en nosotros-decía mirando muy enojado a star quien seguía llorando-

Starfire: No..., t-te equivocas...-decía llorando-

Cold: Dime, tú eres de confianza?-decía dejando en shock a star-

Raven: Cold ella no te a echo nada!-decía con sus 4 ojos rojos detrás de su capucha-

Cold: Pero miren a quien tenemos, a la hija de trigon!, acaso ellos saben quien eres?, acaso saben que trigon los mato a todos?, se de la profecía!, y se que este planeta estaba condenado por tú culpa-decía mirando a reven a quien se le ocultaron dos de los ojos dejándola muy asustada y en shock-

Raven: Y-yo...-decía muy asustada-

Cold: Ellos les tienen miedo a lo que no pueden derrotar, no me dejare pisotear por basuras como estas-decía puntando a los titanes que él mismo apaleo casi asta la muerte-

Kid flash: P-por que me curaste?, por que no me dejaste morir para estar con ella?-decía desde la distancia prácticamente donde había caído mientras se tapaba la cara entre lagrimas-

Jinx: De que estas hablando?-decía notando que su novio parecía estar muy triste-

Kid flash: JINX!-decía levantando la cara muy sorprendido de que estuviera parada como si nada luego de ese brutal golpe-

Jinx: Q-que?-decía algo sorprendida antes de ser tumbada y tirada al piso para luego darse cuente que kid flash se le había tirado encima muy contento y con lagrimas-

Kid flash: Estas viva!-decía abrazando muy feliz a jinx quien estaba algo sonrojada por el echo de que todos estaban mirando..., varios golpes de parte de ella fueron casi suficientes para que se separaran...casi-

Cold: Ella tiene el pelo morado, tiene ojos de gato morado y su piel es gris, y aun así me consideras a mi un monstruo-decía mirando a flash quien miraba muy asustado y habrazaba mas fuerte a jinx-

Kid flash: Aléjate de mi jinx-decía desde el piso muy furioso abrasando a jinx quien estaba muy sonrojada y le seguía dando pequeños golpes lo que no le servia de mucho-

Cold: Tu jinx?, la dejaste morir, la mataste, y aun así dices que es tulla luego de darla por muerta tan fácil?-decía mirando firme con sus ojos rojos-

Kid flash: Grrrrr-gruñía con jinx entre sus brazos aun en el piso donde jinx trataba de levantarse dándole golpes lo que no le servia de mucho-

Cold camino asta la entrada y todos los titanes se corrieron dándole espacio, llego asta la entrada de la puerta y se dio la vuelta para mirar a todos los titanes quienes estaban retrocediendo

Cold: Nunca olviden esta batalla, recuerden que yo les gane, recuerden que dieron por muertos a sus amigos y colegas, que me atacaron sin dudar con algunos de sus pseudo-amigo estando en el campo de batalla mal heridos o en mitad de una pelea, ustedes me dan asco-decía abriendo la puerta para entrar-

Zig: E-espere señor cold!-decía flotando asta donde cold quien estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta-

Cold: Que?-decía dejando la puerta abierta-

En ese momento cold acerco su cara a zig y por alguna razón empezó a olfatearlo y luego se lo quedo mirando

Cold: Chico bestia y star tenían razón..., no importa, que quieres-decía mirando a zig algo sorprendido-

Zig: B-bueno, detecte una señal muy peligrosa en el tipo de la estrella en el pecho..., es muy peligroso dejarlo vivo...-decía mirando a StarRed quien dio un paso atrás dándose cuenta que no faltaba mucho para llegar a su limite de energía-

Cold: Si, ya me había dando cuenta, dale algo que almacene la energía..., o dale esto-decía sacándose el brazalete-

Zig: Le dará esto?, pero es su comunicador, como contactara con el rey?-decía agarrando con las orejas el brazalete-

Cloud: Créeme tengo mas de una forma de hablar con el rey ademas tengo este comunicador que me dio robin, es mas útil para mi, el brazalete no me es de utilidad solo me estorba-decía adentrándose en la torre-

Zig voló asta donde el joven con la estrella roja en el pecho y en contra de su voluntad coloco el brazalete

StarRed: Quita me esto ahora!-decía tratando de quitase sin mucho éxito el brazalete-

Zig: Esto envía la energía que generas a una fuente Interdimensional inagotable, toda la energía que generes de forma innecesaria se envía a esa lugar para que no la tengas acumulada forma continua dentro de tu dedil cuerpo el cual puede explotar como se puede ver...-decía poniéndose enfrente del joven quien quedo algo sorprendido-

StarRed: E-esto puede..., p-por que?-decía mirando el brazalete algo asustado-

Zig: En la batalla detecte que expulsabas mucha energía, demasiada, prácticamente te desagotabas y te volvías a llenar, el señor cold usa este dispositivo solo como comunicador, pero tiene mas de un uso-decía sacando un manual algo...grande-

Raven: Como metiste eso dentro?-decía notando que el manual era muy grande y zig no-

Zig: Sistema de almacenamiento Interdimensional, el brazalete también tiene eso, pero tiene bloqueado los viajes dimensionales o interdimensional ya que cold tiene que estar aquí por 2 mese y no le es de ninguna utilidad, pero puedes usar todo lo demás si te apetece, a lo mucho el rey me mandara otro modelo para cold cuando se entere que regalo el que tenia y te liberara los viajes, eso si, tendrás que llenar un papeleo medio largo para rehabilitarte los viajes ya que no cualquiera debería de viajar sin un permiso de viajero, es como un permiso para conducir, uffff, pensar en eso meda sueño es mucho-decía mostrando un pequeño portal dentro de si mismo y mostrando una tarjeta holografica que tenia oculto el nombre y la información de zig exceptuando la foto-

En ese momento le empezaron a brillar los ojos y las manos de rojo por la energía que se estaba acumulando, dicho esto se asusto y trato de volar pero antes de emprender el vuelo el brazalete empezó a brillar y dreno la energía de forma casi inmediata

Zig: Bien, me retiro-decía volando asta donde estaba fanny para agarrarla con sus orejas y llevársela-

Robin se quedo mirando a los titanes y luego de mirar a todos de forma muy enojado decidió dar media vuelta y meterse a la torre con star, raven y chico bestia, sin decirle nada a los titanes que estaban afuera exceptuando cyborg quien se quedo en la entrada a un paso de entrar

Cyborg: El miedo, la sensación de no poder superar, el miedo de no ser mejor, no poder ver el limite, no tener limites, ir mas allá del potencial de uno mismo, se como se siente, el sentir que uno tiene que demostrar que puede superar sus limites y las ganas de superar a alguien mejor, alguien sin limites, sin miedo de hacer lo que quiere, y ser capas de demostrar su poder ante los demás sabiendo que tal ves nadie sea capas de superarlo-decía mientras entraba a la torre y miraba a los titanes de afuera quienes estaba con la cabeza agachas muy arrepentidos-

Asta aquí el capitulo!, Los titanes aprenderán a no tener miedo?, jinx golpeara a kid flash si le sigue dando abrazos delante de todos entando ambos en el piso?, por que se le dio por olfatear a zig? esto en el proximo cap con la historia de zig la cual es un poco corta gracias por leer! :D :D


	12. Marcando limites

NOTA: Teen titans no me pertenece , le pertenece a DCcomics y/o a sus respectivos dueños

Cap 12: Marcando limites

Una vez los titanes entraras los invitados que afuera quedaros se fueron poco a poco, nadie podía decir nada ni quejarse a menos que fueran suicidas con ganas de terminar lo que no se concluyo por las malas esa noche en menos de una hora

/En la torre T/

Cold se aburrió y se fue esta la sala principal pidiendo una reunión a ventanas y puertas cerradas para discutir un asunto muy importante...

Cold: Como sabrán titanes, no soy muy "humano" y mi fuerza excede un limite no tan visible a simple vista, me dejaron en este planeta por que este insignificante y poco avanzado pedazo de tierra en el olvido de la galaxia fue testigo de una profecía del "fin", el rey tenia pensado desalojar este mundo cuando eso empezara pero no tenían mucha información de los sucesos o acontecimientos que podían llegar a pasar y venir a modo de invasión a sacar a los habitante no se veía de mucha ayuda si ponían resistencia, enviaron una pequeña legión hace un tiempo atrás pero cuando llegaron no pudieron hacer nada ya que solo habían personas huyendo de ellos, trigos fue derrotado por lo que no divagaron mucho en lo que paso pues los humanos no recordaban nada, por eso fue que me encerraron en este planeta ya que es capas de protegerse de tal apocalipsis, me habían dicho que un criminal se había venido a este planeta a investigar la profecía y usarla una vez mas pero contra mi mundo y eso fue lo que me trajo, fue una trampa para dejarme a qui-decía cold caminando de un lugar a otro delante de los titanes quienes se miraron algo confusos y muy sorprendido inclusive zig-

Zig: Este era ese planeta?, pero no sebe en mal estado, no hay lava, ni sirvientes malvados-decía mirando detalladamente a chico bestia mientras esta alejaba su cara pues la esfera se le acercaba mucho-

Chico bestia: Oye!, no soy un sirviente malvado, puedes alejar tu..., em..., cuerpo?-decía alejando su cara de zig quien lo miraba muy de cerca-

Chico bestia decidió transformarse en mula y darle una patada a zig lo que lo izo volar lejos y rebotar contra casi todo

Zig: Aghh, mis circuitos-decía zig donde unas vueltas sobre su propio eje antas te caer lentamente al piso y rodar-

Raven: Y por que nos dices esto?-decía mirando a cold quien se puso enfrente-

Cold: Por que veo que sigues con vida-decía mirando a raven a los ojos-

Robin: Cuanto sabes de la profecía?-decía mirando a cold algo desafiante-

Cold: Tal ves mucho o tal ves poco, depende de que quieran saber, pero eso importa ya?-decía mirando desafiante a robin-

Chico bestia: ALÉJATEEEEEEEEE!-decía tratando de huir de zig-

Zig: Déjame examinarte mejor!-decía volando detrás con una pinza en sus orejas-

En ese momento chico bestia se transformo en alcon y empezó una persecución contra zig y vise versa en el aire

Fanny: Que divertido, ya se llevan bien-decía viendo como uno correteaba(volaba) al otro cuando este tenia la oportunidad-

Cold: Bien a lo que iba, estos guerreros obviamente no fueron parte de la lucha contra trigon, contándolos a todo por los que vi hay en total "9" que me podían haber derrotado sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, pero su falta de sincronización y ausencia de un líder apto para planificar un ataque contra mi estaban obviamente ausentes en la lucha-decía mirando a robin-

Robin: Los estabas probando?-decía mirando a cold asentir-

Cold: Si voy a confiar mi vida a unos mal agradecidos quiero saber que tan buenos son a la hora de luchar unidos-decía con la mano en el mentó-

Cyborg: Dices que hay 9 de los titanes que te pudieron haber vencido?, por que tan seguro-decía mirando algo incrédulo a cold quien se le quedo mirando-

Cold: Por que hay que ser idiota para no darse cuenta de cuando uno tiene que usar la violencia en una situación controlada-decía mirando bastante enojado-

Robin: Supongo que no nos dirás quienes-decía mirando a cold quien negó-

Cold: Solo les diré 3 de ellos, los otro tendrán que descubrirlos en su momento o ellos se darán cuenta si es que usan el sentido común si es que lo tienen-decía mirando a robin-

Chico bestia: Sabes, no estas obligado a decirnos esto-decía mirando a cold quien negó-

Cold: Lo se, pero quiero una batalla real contra enemigos formidables la próxima vez numero 1-decía mirando a chico bestia quien no entendió eso ultimo-

Chico bestia: Numero 1?, espera yo soy parte de los 9?-decía sorprendido mientras cold asentía-

Cold: Robin y fanny son los otros 2 y 3-decía mirando a los que acaba de nombrar-

Robin: Y-yo?-decía sorprendido recordando que cold lo derroto sin haberle puesto un dedo encima-

Cold: Como sabrás de líder no tengo nada, mis habilidades están aferradas a destruir y llamar la atención, por ser un humano que carece de poderes y tener tácticas reales sos un posible adversario a quien quisiera tener que enfrentar en una batalla en cualquier momento para afinar mis habilidades estratégicas de combate-decía mirando a robin quien no comprendida o simplemente no procesaba bien lo que le decían-

Zig: Y que tiene esta niña de peligro?-decía mirando a fanny-

Cold: Cuando casi se matan al entrenar no era broma, me di cuenta que el poder no refinado de fanny en modo de ataque es bestia, sin haberlo querido hacer izo una explosión que si bien hubiese sido mucho mas grande y estable tal ves hubiese destruido la torre matándonos a todos sin excepción pues tal ves no me hubiera enterado a que hora me mataron-decía mirando a fanny quien parecía muy arrepentida-

Fanny: No fue mi intención, perdón-decía agachando la cabeza-

Cold: Si logras aprender tácticas defensivas mas ofensivas y ser capas de tener control sobre tú habilidad curativa al máximo, tengo que decir que me vería acorralado, ya que no posea entrenamiento para sanar..., bueno mas o menos, lo deje por que me di cuenta que solo sirvo para hacer explotar cosas, pasando por alto toda estrategia que intentaron enseñarme, eso me hace vulnerable a un guerrero como robin capas de planificar una ofensiva real basada en experiencias contra miles de amenazas reales donde uso la cabeza, una lucha contra ustedes si de mi vida depende daría retirada-decía mirando a robin quien parecía simplemente no creerle-

Chico bestia: Y yo?-decía esperando un alago o algo-

Cold: Que te trasformes en animales y que tú forma..., humana tenga fuerza y sentidos agudos es mucho, solo tienes que dejar las payasadas-decía mirando a chico bestia quien reía un poco-

Robin: Como estas tan seguro de que soy parte de esa lista?-decía mirando a cold quien dio un suspiro-

Codl: Alguien capas de llamarse líder tiene que saber como detener a sus propios amigos si estos se volvieran malos por "X" razón, seguro te entrenas día a día como todo líder nato para derrotar a los que te rodean demostrando que eres digno de llamarte líder a pesar de no tener poderes llamativos que infundan miedo, por que tú poder infunde respeto, solo con adivinar diría que fuiste el líder y este tu equipo que derroto a trigon o me equivoco?-decía mirando a robin quien no pudo evitar asentir mientas sonreía un poco-

Robin: Es cierto, no tengo poderes llamativos ni nada que los otros titanes llaman normal, pero eso nunca me detuvo, siempre me entreno de forma física y mental para desafiar las adversidades que me esperan-decía mirando a cold quien asentía-

Cold: Supongo que no te piensas quedar parado sin hacer nada y empezaras un entrenamiento para lograr superarme, como lo habrás echo ya con los otros titanes en su momento cuando los consistes, siempre concentrado en el muro que tienes enfrente dispuesto a igualarlo-decía con tono de seguridad mientras robin asentía-

Cyborg: Tiene mucha razón cold, robin es uno de los 9, al principio cuando luchaba contra mi siempre le pateaba el trasero, y luego las cosas cambiaron y me lo pateaba a mi-decía poniendo la mano en el hombro de robin-

Raven: Como puedes estar tan seguro de ese numero?-decía mirando a cold suspirar-

Cold: Un numero no significa nada, pueden ser mas o pueden ser menos, pero de todos los titanes que conocí 9 es el numero que yo elegí, si crees que perteneces a ese numero estoy listo para luchar contra ti, pero créeme se contrarrestar la magia por que soy inmune a ella-decía acercándose a modo de desafió-

Reven dio unos paso hacia atrás dio un suspiro, concentro sus fuerzas y lanzo una garra oscura la cual se deshizo antes de tocarlo

Raven: Como eres inmune a la magia y usarla?-decía notando como se desasía de los residuos oscuros en el aire-

Cold: No es magia la que uso yo, por que crees que deje mi entrenamiento curativo?, aprendí a controlar ciertos elementos con entrenamiento arduo, la magia se desase en mis manos, en mas de una ocasión luche contra la idea de abandonar el camino de la magia pero asta yo tengo limitaciones aunque no lo crean-decía tratando de agarrar un residuo de energía oscura y este desaparecía-

Cyborg: Pero fanny te curo con magia no?-decía mirando a fanny quien levanto los hombros-

Cold: Tal parece que ella no usa magia, es otra cosa-decía mirando a fanny confundida-

Zig: Los poderes de fanny tienen un rastro de energía muy inusual, capas de acelerar recomposición de las células curando y fortificando casi mas rápido que la magia, se podría decir que su poder no es de origen terrestre, pero ella si lo es-decía mirando a fanny como si tratara de recordar algo-

Fanny: Nunca me dijeron de donde provenían mis poderes, a lo mejor no soy humana-decía algo triste-

Zig: Eres humana, tal ves una híbrida de un humano con algún ser poderoso de otro planeta-decía mirando a fanny quien parecía un poco mas alegre-

Fanny: Si!, ya me acuerdo, mi abuela siempre decía que mi tatara, tatara, tatara, ufff, muchos tataras, abuelo era alguien muy especial y que el cabello blanco, los ojos amarillos y los poderes son parte de su legado y que provienen de las estrellas-decía muy alegre y con nostalgia-

Robin: Osea un visitante que se quedo?, como star-decía mirando a fanny quien asentía-

Starfire: Entonces si tenemos hijos ellos pueden ser como yo?-decía con mucha naturalidad mirando a robin quien asentía y se le notaba el color rojo en toda la cara y parecía salirle humo de los oídos-

Raven: Pero dijiste que nadie quería hablar de eso en tu familia-decía recordando lo que ella dijo luego de que la curo a ella cuando los titanes estaban jugando y quedaron agotados en el piso-

Fanny: Si..., nunca me dijeron como era, nadie quiere hablar de eso, mi padre quien es como yo tampoco savia del origen de su poder asta cierta edad, ni mi abuela, ni su padre, nadie de mi familia, los que sabían lo negaban, y creo que mi padre sabe algo..., algo muy malo..., me decían que hay cosas que no se dicen, que esperara que algún día cuando este lista me lo dirían, no se si esperar ese día es algo que quiera hacer...-decía un poco triste y confundida-

Raven: Te entiendo, hay cosas que uno espera no haber conocido, pero no conocerlo te deja con una duda que te persigue...-decía recordando sus inicios antes de enterarse de quien era y que es lo que ella haría cuando el momento llegara-

Cold: Ya marque un limite muy claro a los titanes, es hora de ver si se empeñan es superarme o en rendirse y marcharse a casa-decía mirando a robin-

Robin: Créeme, los titanes no se quedan de brazos cruzados, an luchado en situaciones de desventajas y siempre las an superado con éxito-decía mirando desafiante y bastantea seguro con una mueca alegre-

Cold: Los espero, cuando estén listo y te pidan una revancha estaré preparado solo espero que ellos también-decía tronando sus nudillo-

Zig: SEÑAL PIRATA DETECTADA!, alguien trata de acceder a la consola nuevamente-decía girando con luces rojas-

Cyborg: Otra vez los titanes?-decía mirando a zig quien paro y negó-

Zig: Viene de otra fuente, esta tratando de acceder a la memoria de las cámaras de seguridad-decía dando vuelta por todo el lugar-

Cyborg corrió asta la consola de mando pero estaba bloqueada y expulsaba electricidad

Zig: No puede hacer nada, sea lo que sea que esta haciendo supera mi tecnología-decía dando vueltas-

Cold corrió asta la consola y empezó a teclear todos lo botones que cyborg le indicaba mientas su cuerpo estaba siendo electrificado pero parecía no sentirlo

Cold: Ya esta-decía apagando la electricidad y prendiendo la pantalla-

Cyborg: An copiado las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de afuera-decía mirando el archivo que sobresalía-

Cold: Alguien supo de la pelea, seguro no fue difícil ver tanto titanes en un solo lugar-decía notando que lo que habían copiado fue la grabación de la pelea-

Cyborg: No hay forma de rastrear la ubicación-decía mirando la pantalla un poco decepcionado-

Cold: No importa, que se lo queden y lo sepan usar-decía sin mucha importancia-

Fanny: Te dolió?-decía mirando los cabellos negros parados-

Cold: No, la energía que se uso era poca, lo suficiente para asustar a alguien, pero con simples guantes aislantes uno podría haber usado con tranquilidad la consola de mando pero no había tiempo para buscar unos-decía mientras bajaba sus pelos sin mucho éxito-

Fanny: Te ves un poco gracioso, jijijiji-decía mirando como trataba de bajar sus pelos pero estos se paraban-

Robin: Are una investigación sobre quien pudo haberse metido, esto no se puede quedar así-decía mirando la pantalla-

Cold: Pierdes tiempo, no harán milagros con la grabación, pero inténtalo haber que pasa-decía caminando hacia afuera de la habitación-

Chico bestia: Adonde vas?-decía mirando a cold alejarse-

Cold: A dormir, llámenme si algo interesante pasa-decía apunto de dejar la habitación principal-

Chico bestia: Espera!-decía frenando a cold antes de poner un pie fuera-

Cold: Que?-decía mirando al joven de color verde y a zig muy cerca de su cara-

Chico bestia: Que es zig?, digo..., si me sigue atacado tendré que "romperlo!"..., se puede reparar?-decía ya muy frustrado mientra zig lo escaneaba con una luz roja

Cold: Zig provino de las decisiones que dio el rey "bueno" en el pasado, cuando luchaban contra..., "algo", en aquel momento un meteoro callo a la tierra matando e hiriendo a esas "cosas", la energía que surgió y el material del que estaba echo el meteoro formo vida inteligente y con libre albedrío a la tecnología que estuvo en contacto luego de un incidente, si "rompes" a zig estarías cometiendo asesinato pues el nació y se crió como cualquier otro ser vivo, lo que me llevaría a mi a arrestarte o matarte como signo de venganza, la vida es vida por donde la mires o donde sea que aya surgido, pero antes que hagas eso yo seré quien lo "rompa", zig aléjate o te mato-decía mirando a zig muy enojado para que dejara de acosar al joven verde-

Zig: P-perdón..., MIO!, adiooooooós!-dacia asustado no sin antes sacarle un pelito y huir muy contento y asustado-

Chico bestia: Auch!-decía tocándose la nuca por el pelito que le robaron-

Cold: *Suspiro*, adiós-decía alejándose mientras estaba mirando a zig volar de un lado a otro con el pelo de chico bestia, se le veía muy feliz-

/En algún lugar.../

Un ente oscuro miraba una pantalla muy tranquilo viendo las grabaciones de la batalla titan junto a un villano que muchos ya conocen el cual estaba atado de cabeza muy furioso tratando de liberarse de sus ataduras

Slide: Te arrepentirás de esto, en cuento me libere te cortare el cuello-decía el enmascarado mirando al ente oscuro con forma humana sentada muy tranquilo en su silla mirando las grabaciones-

?: Sigue hablando, pero ahora de ellos-decía frenando la grabación justo en la parte en la que jericho esta a punto de ser golpeado-

Slide: *Glup*, quien te crees?-decía tratando de disimular que la persona delante no savia quien era a quien había dejado en la pantalla-

?: Bien, si tu no hablas..., tal ves tu hijo si-decía acariciando la pantalla con un cuchillo de casería(el de slide)-

Slide: No tengo un hijo, y mucho menos un hijo titan-decía furioso-

?: Claro..., entonces no te molestara que le haga una visita a jericho?, y no te importara que te traiga su cabeza si no me da la información que quiero?-decía ya con tono un poco mas oscuro y malvado-

Slide: Crees que me intimidas?, soy slide!, nada me intimida-decía muy furioso tratando de forzar su cuerpo para liberarse sin mucho éxito-

?: Bien, bien, bien, cuando quiera hablar soy todo oídos, ahora si me disculpa..., tengo a un mudo a quien hacer cantar-decía saliendo por una puerta la cual al abrirla dejo ver el contorno femenino de su cuerpo y al cerrarla dejo a slide en la penumbras-

Slide quien estaba en la oscuridad de esa habitación no paraba de pensar lo que le paso, sin creer que una joven lo derrotara sin que pudiera hacer nada en su contra y sin poder verla, fue todo tan rápido que en menos de minutos ya estaba de cabeza y esa joven usando su tecnología para su propio uso, no hay que decir mucho, fue humillado y ahora por primera vez en su vida..., tenia miedo

/En una planta de energía nuclear de Siberia abandonada/

StarRed caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de su refugio mirando su brazalete nuevo al cual no pudo evitar tocar los botones uno por uno asta que se canso

StarRed: Este aparato se ve útil pero que podrá hacer?-decía mirando el brazalete-

Brazalete: Nuevo usuario confirmado!, procesando información...-decía el brazalete en su mano-

StarRed: Ups...-decía mirando algo arrepentido y desviando la mirada al "manual" que le dejo el androide el cual no se paro a leerlo ni una sola vez-

Brazalete: Quiere modificar el sistema predeterminado amo?-decía el brazalete-

StarRed miro a todos lados un tanto confuso asta tal punto de inclusive mirar el techo y el piso buscando a quien le hablaba el brazalete

StarRed: Em..., si?-decía un tanto confundido-

El brazalete empezó a brillar y mostró barias pantallas holografías con la forma del brazalete e inclusive su cuerpo

Brazalete: Por favor elija un estilo amo-decía el brazalete-

StarRed: Em..., verde con estrellas rojas?-decía un tanto mas confundido-

El brazalete modifico la apariencia metálica por una de color verde con una estrella muy bien lucida en la parte superior

StarRed: Wooow...-decía muy sorprendido de lo bien que se veía el brazalete-

Brazalete: Permiso para acceder a esta zona en espera!, desea abrir?-decía mostrando una especia de "carta"-

StarRed: Emmm..., si?-decía mirando como la "carta" se abría-

En ese momento un portal en forma de grieta se abrió dejado ver a una mujer con un hombre con apariencias humanas, ambos vestidos de pies a cabeza con una armaduras de metal y armados con espadas que emanaban energía al pie del portal

Caballero(mujer): Hola, veo que eres le nuevo usuario del brazalete, tiene que venir con nosotros por favor-decía estirando la mano-

Caballero(hombre): No se preocupe, no le haremos daño solo venga con nosotros, todo estará bien-decía con tono relajado-

StarRed: Supongo que no habrá de otra...-decía dispuesto a hacer caso ya que el brazalete le había quitado el poder con el que normalmente se defendería-

StarRed quien estaba un poco asustado decidió acompañar a los caballeros, al entra se puso de espaldas y junto sus mano(a modo de arresto)

Caballero(mujer): Que haces?-decía notando ese gesto raro-

StarRed: Me estoy entregando sin ningún tipo de resistencia física-decía con tono serio-

Caballero(hombre): Creo que usted lo mal interpreto, no venimos a arrestarlo por nada-decía separando los brazos del joven de traje verde y estrella de color rojo-

StarRed: Entonces?-decía mirando con seriedad y algo asustado-

Caballero(mujer): El brazalete que tiene fue entregado a usted, pero ahora necesita sacar el permiso completo-decía tratando de relajar al joven quien se incorporo-

StarRed: Es eso que dijo zig?-decía mirando al caballero(hombre) quien negó confundido-

Caballero(hombre): Nosotros no sabemos quien es ese tal zig, pero alguien le dio ese brazalete por lo que ahora tiene estar en condiciones de usarlo como es debido-decía tratando de explicar-

StarRed: A que se refiere?-decía mirando al caballero(hombre)-

Caballero(mujer): Usted a estado apretando los botones del brazalete verdad?-decía mirando al joven de traje verde asentir-

StarRed: Cometo algún problema con el brazalete?-decía un tanto asustado-

Caballero(mujer): Activaste el sistema de auto destrucción en mas de una ocasión..., cuando lo activabas automáticamente lo apagaban, luego usted..., llamo a la base y dejo entendido que no eras el dueño anterior-decía tratando de explicarlo lo mas claro posible-

StarRed: Ups..., perdón-decía un tanto arrepentido-

Caballero(hombre): No se preocupes, me paso lo misma la primera vez-decía con tono amigable-

Caballero(mujer): Y no es broma, llamo desde el baño...-decía con tono de regaño-

Caballero(hombre): Si sabes que si tenia la ropa interior verdad?-decía con tono de regaño-

Caballero(mujer): Bien, basta ya, hay que dar un buen ejemplo para..., em..., como quieres que te llamemos?, no estas obligado a decir tu nombre real-decía mirando al joven asentir-

Caballero(hombre): Tu identidad es completamente opcional, solo necesitamos que nos des una nombre y así te diremos sea el nombre que sea-decía con total seguridad-

StarRed: Pueden llamarme StarRed-decía con tono de seguridad mientras se adentraba al portal-

/En la torre T/

Zig quien estaba recostado en el sofá viendo la tv se elevo de forma brusca rápidamente

Chico bestia: Que paso?-decía acomodándose un poco asustado de la forma en la que se elevo-

Zig: El nuevo brazalete del señor cold ya llego, es mejor que no pierda tiempo y se lo de ya mismo-decía volando rápidamente asta la puerta

/En la habitación de chico bestia y cold/

Cold quien estaba meditando en la cama fue alertado por el sonido de algo golpeando contra la puerta

Cold: Puedes pasar-decía acomodándose en la cama-

Zig: Señor..., su brazalete nuevo a llegado-decía entrando despacio-

Cold: Que te dije con las formalidades?-decía ya muy enojado-

Zig: Perdón-decía acercándose y dándole la caja con el brazalete nuevo-

Cold: Gracias, puedes retirarte-decía abriendo la caja para mirar el brazalete nuevo-

Zig salio de la habitación mas rápido de lo que entro a toda velocidad, al salir se encontró con chico bestia y aprovecho a sacarle otro pelito mas

Chico bestia: Auch!, es enserio!?-decía sobándose la nuca muy enojado-

Cold: Que te dije zig!?-decía saliendo solo para ver que ya se había ido-

Asta a qui el capitulo gracias por leer!, los limites fueron puesto y los números contados, cold esta listo para lo que sea!, que hará slide?, quienes son los otros 6 que pueden derrotar a cold?, zig esta en problemas?(si y muchos), donde fue StarRed?, esto y mas en el próximo cap! :D :D


	13. Mundos distintos

NOTA: Teen titans no me pertenece , le pertenece a DCcomics y/o a sus respectivos dueños

Capitulo 13: Mundos distintos

Hola a todos/as!, Gracias por seguirme y a los que leen mi fic quiero agradecerles que me den su apoyo con visitas y comentarios, las primeras semanas en el FanFic y Wattpad apenas y tenia visitas o comentarios, pero no me rendía y con muy pocas visitas subía un capitulo(casi siempre 10 o 7), pero cuando menos lo esperaba empece a ver que mis números aumentaban y cuando me di cuanta ya estaba escribiendo para seguir la historia ya con mucho mas ánimos, los aprecio mucho y espero que aunque tenga mucho errores sepan perdonar, siempre trato de mejorar como escritor y trato de mirar bien siempre antes de publicar

Ya estando de noche la única luz que se veía a la distancia en la torre T era la de la sala centrar donde el líder de los titanes estaba concentrado en encontrar al responsable de un robo, no un robo normal, mas bien un robo a nivel personal ya que robaron parte de una grabación donde luego de meditarlo mucho robin se dio cuenta que la pelea fue lo que se llevaron, tal ves una mente maestra tenga pensado usar esa información que robo para algo malo, y como todo lider tiene que evitarlo antes de que esto ocurra

/En la torrer T/

Luego de pasar la noche en vela robin quien fue el ultimo decidió descansar ya que no encontró el origen del intruso que robo datos de las cámaras, muchos nombres se le pasaron por la mente, pero en ese estado en él que estaba seria difícil pensar con claridad y decidió darse un respiro yendo a dormir de una buena vez, si se quedaba dormido en la sala centrar daría un mal ejemplo a sus nuevos compañeros, normalmente no se deja rendir por el sueño, pero pensar tanto en un criminal entre tantos miles lo cansaba mentalmente

Robin: *Bostezo*, sin ninguna pista..., quien sea tubo todo muy bien planeado, *bostezo*-decía mientras se balanceaba para no caer-

Mientras caminaba se dio cuenta que chico bestia no arreglo su puerta corrediza ya que podía ver un poco de luz salir de la puerta, al acercarse para cerrarla se dio cuenta que cold seguí despierto y estaba hablando

Cold: Si, si, todo en orden, en cuanto termine con esto no se darán cuenta-decía caminando de un lado a otro-

Robin acerco cara un poco y se dio cuneta que chico bestia dormía profundamente y cold caminaba de un lado a otro, su brazalete estaba arriba de la cama por lo que no lo usaba para hablar

Cold: Si, si, ya se, no se preocupe, cuando termine este planeta ni se dará cuenta de cuando fue que..., no, claro que no-decía caminando de un lado a otro un poco mas alterado y muy enojado-

Robin quien saco su comunicador empezó a grabar lo que él joven que se presento con el nombre cold(frió) estaba hablando con el aire muy concentrado

Cold: A que te refieres con eso?, no pueden hacer eso, si, si, no, por que dices eso?-decía caminando como si discutiera con alguien de algo muy serio-

Robin comenzó a sudar un poco por la situación tan incomoda pero no quería dejar de escuchar a cold

Cold: Bien, ya entendí, este mundo significa mucho verdad?, si fuera por mi..., ni estaría a qui parado-decía caminando muy furioso a tal punto de lanzar sus zapatillas negras contra la pared-

Robin estando un poco mas nervioso que no savia si entrar y usar de escusa el golpe del zapato o entrar y preguntar con quien estaba hablando estando el chico bestia durmiendo

Cold: Que?, si que tiene?, solo use mi poder congelante no se me ocurrió otra cosa que no fuera "Cold", o es que acaso crees que se me hubiese ocurrido otro nombre tomando en cuenta que no estaría aquí por 2 malditos meses?, cuento las horas que ya no puedo ni dormir-decía caminando mientras pateaba las cosas de chico bestia en el piso-

Chico bestia: Yaaaaa!, deja dormir al prójimo!-decía lanzando le la almohada a la cara-

Cold: Como que ya lo hice enojar?, fuiste..., como que mi culpa!?-decía mirando el techo enojado pero hablando con alguien en voz alta-

Chico bestia: GRAAAAA!-gritaba levantándose de la cama muy enojado para empujar a cold fuera de la habitación-

En ese momento robin se alejo de la puerta rápidamente y escondió su comunicador, justo cuando lo guardo chico bestia abrió la puerta y saco a cold de la habitación

Chico bestia: Te quedas a qui asta que termines de hablar con tu maestro!-decía dejándolo y entrando de nuevo a la habitación-

Robin: Que paso?-decía mirando muy asustado y confundido-

Cold: Nada-decía muy enojado y firme-

En ese momento chico bestia salio y le dejo una almohada a cold para luego entrar rápida ente de nuevo a la habitación

Cold: Te culpo por esto-decía mirando el techo como si hablara con alguien-

Robin: Bien creo que mejor me voy...-decía pasando por al lado de cold-

Mientras se alejaba escuchaba a cold hablar muy enojado como si discutiera con alguien, según chico bestia hablaba con su maestro, tal ves use alguna habilidad para dicha conversación, pero dejo de hablar y comenzó a usar palabras a modo de insulto(específicamente cuando se refiere a los titanes en general...), dado esto decidió borrar lo poco que grabo con su comunicador

/Al día siguiente en la torre T/

Robin despertó y fue asta la sala principal, donde ya estaban casi todos los titanes, cada quien hacendó lo que normalmente hacen por la mañana(solo raven), excepto chico bestia, el estaba con ojeras y estaba tan adormecido que fanny y starfire trataban de despertarlo empujándolo de un lado a otro en el sofá

Cyborg: Bien, si esto no sirve te dejare curarlo fanny, no hay que abusar de tú poder-decía con un balde de agua con hielos-

Cyborg se preparo mientras fanny y star se colocaban a una distancia del agua la cual estaba muy fría, dio un suspiro y tiro el agua a chico bestia sin dudarlo

Cyborg: Jajajaja, tendrías que ver tú...-decía muy feliz como si hubiese echo un travesura pero lo que vio lo dejo muy confundido-

El chico bestia se transformo en una foca marina y luego volvió a la normalidad dejando en echo que se transforma de forma independiente a como esta su entorno, ni bien le tiraron el agua se transformo en una foca para no sentir los efecto del frió y luego volvió a su forma normal, o tal ves se dio cuenta pero no quería que lo mojaran(creo que eso ultimo)

Fanny: Bien déjame a mi ahora-decía acercándose y con su poder le devolvió la vitalidad al chico bestia-

Chico bestia: *Bostezo*, que paso?, por que esta todo mojado el piso-decía notando que el piso estaba mojado y cyborg con un balde de agua-

Starfire: Alguien mas escucho a nuestro querido amigo cold hablando en la noche?, como si estuviera insultando o hablando con alguien..., creo que solo lo soñé, olviden lo que dije-decía con mucha duda sobre los sucesos de la noche anterior-

Robin: Buen día?-decía sentándose en la meza de la cocina ya que el sofá estaba empapado en donde chico bestia estaba dormido-

Luego de decir eso cold entro por la puerta con zig, ambos parecían haber estado hablando pero dejaron de mencionar palabra al entrar a la sala

Zig: Buenos días, por que hay agua en el sofá?-decía mirando el agua que estaba en una parte del sofá-

Chico bestia: Eso mismo me pregunto yo, que paso?-decía un tanto confundido-

Robin: Te quedaste dormido y trataron de despertarte-decía con firmeza-

Zig: Eso fue culpa del señor cold por andar desde tan tarde hablando-decía mirando a cold quien estaba enojado-

Cold: Bien, por que no te compras otro sofá y me deja de molestar, zig tienes acceso al almacén de materiales desechables?-decía mirando a zig quien asintió-

Zig: Pero no hay nada en ese lugar de importancia-decía algo sorprendido por la pregunta-

Cold: Recuerda que en este planeta usan ese "oro" como medio para comerciar-decía apuntando el sofá-

Zig: Como puede el oro ser tan importante, eso me hace creer que este planeta esta mucho muy atrás de los avances de una sociedad avanzada y tecnológicos intermedios-decía con tono de superioridad-

Cold: Ayer por la noche robaron un vídeo y de suerte o por pura falta de ganas no activaron el sistema de auto destrucción y no pudiste hacer nada-decía con tono frió sacando a zig de su altar de superioridad-

Zig: Ejem..., hay excepciones...-decía un poco apenado-

Luego de decir eso un portal dentro de zig dejo caer varias piedras grandes de oro del tamaño de un puño serrado o mas grande que en total fueron unos 8 o 12 entre grandes y pequeños

Cold: Esta cosa se amontona por donde quieras, si esto es tan importante, compren otro sofá o otro sistema de defensa, o mejor compren un villano que sea de verdad desafiante-decía tirando el oro como si fuera basura mientras criticaba muy enojado-

Robin: Estas seguro de esto?-decía mirando el oro muy sorprendido-

Cold: Bah, tengo una bolsa llena en la habitación, no se que le ven de especial, ni que fuera _"**Nexotematerions**_**"**(se me ocurrió recién no se si parte de lo que dije es de algo que sea real xD)

Chico bestia: Mateo que?-decía muy confundido-

Cold: Nexo, es una forma mas "simple"-decía moviendo sus dedos-

Zig: El nexo es lo mas importante y mas especial que se puede encontrar como material o mineral, decir que tienes mucho es decir que eres..., como se dice?, afortunado?, o adinerado?, significa algo muy valioso e importante, pero el oro..., ni los niños juegan con esas rocas doradas sin ningún tipo de valor-decía mirando el oro como si no fuera nada especial-

Robin: Cyborg, hay algún lugar donde podamos dejar..., esto?-decía muy sorprendido levantando el pasado oro-

Cyborg: Dejarlo en un banco seria como para que lo roben, y seria raro ver a los titanes con oro por las calles, creo que tendremos que dejarlos en algún lugar en la torre asta que podamos hacer una caja fuerte...-decía mirando el oro el cual brillaba mucho-

Zig: Sigo diciendo que es inútil, pero si pueden remplazar lo que sea que el señor cold destroce mejor-decía con un tono un poco burlo-

En ese momento y antes de que cold le diera un golpe a zig la alarma sonó y luces rojas empezaron a brillar por toda la torre, rápidamente la pantalla se prendió indicando el lugar del crimen

Robin: Es un banco en el centro-decía apuntando-

Cyborg: El banco queda descartado..., pero donde dejamos esto?-decía mirando el oro en el piso-

Robin: Pensaremos en eso luego...-decía dejando la piedra de oro macizo que es un poco mas grande que su puño y que tenia que agarrar con ambas manos-

Cold: Recuerda que tengo eso en una bolsa en la habitación-decía caminando asta la salida-

Robin: Ya veremos que hacemos...-decía tratando de concentrarse en la misión-

/En la ciudad/

Los titanes llegaron a la ciudad avanzando asta donde el crimen se estaba efectuando y al llegar encontraron a unos criminales saliendo del banco armados y con bolsas de dinero mientras corrían asta un camión negro con otros criminales armados

Criminal: Vamos, vamos!, corran idiotas!-decía asustado el conductor-

Al subirse el ultimo de los criminales en la parte de atrás piso a fondo el acelerador pero el camión no avanzaba nada, al mirar hacia afuera vio que toda la parte trasera(junto a sus compañeros en la parte de atrás) estaba completamente congelada y un poco elevada por el hielo que se genero de forma misteriosa

Cold: Bah..., no valen ni mi presencia-decía parado en la parte de arriba del auto-

El criminal asustado al escucharlo hablar saco su arma y comenzó a abrir fuego contra cold quien estaba distraído, luego de disparar a quemarropa con su pistola se dio cuenta de que él joven ni parecía haberse dado cuenta de los disparos

Cold: Que fue ese ruido?-decía mirando a su alrededor en busca del sonido de la pistola-

Robin: ..., COLD!-decía asustado y algo confundido al ver a cold con su ropa agujereado por las balas-

Cold: No los mate, decía con los brazos cruzado-

Robin: N-no es eso...-decía algo asustado-

Cold: Vivirán, solo están congelados..., por que me miran tan raro?-decía notando que no solo los titanes lo miraban con cara de terror si no que él mismo criminal quien seguía apuntando con el arma-

Fanny: N-no te duele?-decía mirando a cold negar-

Cold: Como me va a doler congelar escoria?-decía mirando el hielo-

Fanny: E-eso no..., cold..., te dispararon-decía tratando de no morir del susto-

Cold: Me que?-decía mirando a fanny quien esta sin su capucha y se le notaba el horror en su mirada-

Fanny: La..., sangre..., es mucha...-decía con terror y miedo que sentía que en cualquier momento se desmallaría-

Cold: Esta lloviendo?, siento humedad-decía mirando el cielo pero estaba completamente despejado-

Starfire: COLD!, amigo mio estas bien!?-decía asustada y entre lagrimas-

Cold: Que les pasa a todos hoy?-decía mirando un poco incomodo de que todos se lo quedaran mirando-

Raven: De verdad no te das cuenta?-decía un poco asustada-

Cold: De que?, y por que me miran raro?, quieren que los mate?-decía ya muy alterado y cansado de que se lo quedaran mirando raro y no le dijeran por que-

En ese momento la policía y los médicos llegaron, el criminal bajo rápido y ya sin balas se rindió muy asustado tirándose al piso y lanzando el arma al suelo y con su mano le dio un golpe haciendo que se alejara de su mano

Medico: Hay alguien que necesite..., dios mio...-decía el medico bajando de la ambulancia mirando a su alrededor y encontrarse con la mirada de un joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos en un "terrible" estado-

Cold: Ultima advertencia..., si me siguen mirando raro los matare a todos...-decía mirando a los médicos que se lo quedaron mirando-

Robin: Cold..., a caso no ves como estas?-decía tratando de tranquilizarlo(y tranquilizarse a si mismo)-

Cold: Como estoy?, ..., ... ,..., ah eso..., que tiene?-decía mirando su cuerpo el cual estaba ensangrentado y su ropa estaba con orificios por las balas que le dispararon cuando estaba distraído-

Fanny: No te duele?-decía mirando como se tocaba las heridas como si nada y sacando un bala para luego tirarla-

Cold: Ni lo sentí-decía palpando las heridas y mirando la "sangre" la cual mancho su mano-

Cold decidió sacarse la parte superior de su ropa ya que estaba húmeda y con orificios, al sacársela dejo ver su cuerpo el cual era muy musculoso y los lugares donde las balas impactaron seguían sangrando pero habían otras parte donde las balas siguen pegadas a su cuerpo pero no habían alcanzado a atravesar su piel

Cold: Como puede este liquido ser tan molesto, mancho mi ropa-decía mirando la sangre-

Zig: Señor!, no es ético en este...ni en él nuestro, sacarse la ropa o andar se mi desnudo, y menos con heridas que gotean por donde pasa, puede ser molesto andar limpiando-decía con tono de regaño sacando una camisa negra junto a una buzo blanco de un portal dentro de si mismo-

Cold: Ya, ya, no hagas tanto ruido, déjame limpiar esto-decía agarrando la ropa que se saco y limpiándose las heridas-

Zig: Señor, las aberturas en su piel son un poco profundas, tendrá que pedir a un medico que las cierre o estará goteando eso todo el día-decía alejando la ropa limpia para que no la agarrara ya que ni bien la agarrara se lo pondría aun goteando-

Medico: C-con gusto t-te ayudo-decía con algo de miedo notando que el joven no parecía sentir nada mientras trataba de alcanzar la esfera metálica que tenia ropa colgando de sus...oreja de conejo?-

Fanny: Yo puedo c-curarte, s-solo baja con cuidado...-decía mirando con miedo y un poco mas tranquila-

Cold: Se puede saber por que tanto alboroto?-decía abriendo con sus manos el techo y sacando la bolsa de dinero de la mano de uno de los criminales congelado-

Cold abrió la bolsa y su miranda cambio a una de disgusto y furia, tanto que mas de uno retrocedió asustado al verlo sacar con su mano varios billetes y aplastarlo con tanta fuerza que los congelo y destrozo, sus ojos rojos parecían a ver ganado mas intensidad

Cold: Es por esto!?, que demonios le pasa a este planeta!?-decía furioso congelando parte de la bolsa-

Zig: Que es?, supongo que algo de alto rango..., que es esto?-decía mirando los billetes dentro de la bolsa-

Cold: Primero el oro y a hora estos papeles?, este planeta párese tan primitivo y lleno de torpes, se matan por papel?, es por esto que hay héroes?, no puede ser tan simple la existencia de los humanos en este planeta-decía con mucha furia y disgusto-

Zig: Este material es papel..., nada mas, no tiene propiedades especiales...-decía examinando los papeles dentro de la bolsa-

Cold: No puedo creer que los héroes de este planeta vivan y se mueran por defender papeles, tan misera es la existencia?, tan poco digna puede ser la muerte?, aquel que cae solo lo hace por esto?-decía con mucho disgusto-

En ese momento mientras cold tenia la cabeza agachada por el disgusto de encontrarse papeles dentro de la bolsa una voz comenzó a escucharse por todo el lugar

Voz: _No te castigues tanto joven guerreo, as pasado por mucho y as aprendido tan poco de este planeta, tantas cosas que ignoras y tantas que puedes llegar a apreciar si le dedicas un poco de tiempo..._-se escuchaba desde lo alto y ancho del cielo-

La voz era la de un hombre, era muy profunda y sumamente relajada casi celestial, generaba una sensación de tranquilidad y orden, un sentimiento de seguridad lleno el lugar, y mas de uno noto que cold se tranquilizo, no solo por la vos si no tal ves por la persona que le hablaba

Cold: Como puedo estar tranquilo maestro?, este mundo se pudre por papeles-decía lanzando la bolsa serrada de regreso a la camioneta-

Los titanes y testigo buscaban por todas partes el origen de la voz, se escuchaba cerca pero se sentía lejos, una voz muy profunda y relajada que tal parecía se comunicaba con cold y él contestaba, pero no como le a contestado antes a los titanes, no, era de una forma muy respetuosa

Voz: _Tal vez no te se te a dicho nada de este mundo, pero su historia es tan parecida a la nuestra, me gustaría que aprendieras de la historia de este planeta, que te familiarices con sus leyendas, espero con ansias tú retorno, y espero que me cuentes a aquellas historias que son parte de ese mundo_-decía con tranquilidad y con tono alegre-

Cold: Claro maestro-decía mirando al cielo-

Voz: _En mi corazón siento que encontraras mas de lo que tú padre a intentado enseñarte, puedo ver que estas con buena compañía, me alegra que estos amigos sean tan cariñosos y se preocupen_-decía con un tono de cariño muy notable

Starfire: E-escuchan eso?-decía star mirando al cielo escuchando muy atenta-

Robin: S-si...-decía mirándola y mirando al cielo-

Raven: Parece que estamos en medio de una conversación, cállense y déjenlo hablar, lo mismo para ustedes-decía muy enojada mirando a star y robin quienes se taparon la boca y mirando a chico bestia, fanny y cyborg quienes miraban el cielo y asentían con miedo(miedo a raven no a la voz)-

Voz: _El rey se preocupa mucho por tu desarrollo fuera de casa, demuéstrale que no tiene de que preocuparse, los día son días, solo lo que hagas con esos días son los que permanecerán en tus memoria y en las que te rodean_-decía con tono muy tranquilo-

Cold: De acuerdo maestro-decía mirando con firmeza el cielo-

Fanny: Señor, puede pedirle que baje?, esta herido-decía colgando del techo para intentar llegar al pie de cold-

Cold: Herido?, esto no es nada, ni un rasguño-decía mirando a fanny quien trataba de subir su pie al techo de la camioneta sin mucho éxito-

Voz: _Cuídalo bien, es muy terco, es indudablemente orgulloso, y de pocas palabras, pero sobre todo, es una gran persona, solo tienes que verlo mas aya de su personalidad de hielo cubierto por el frió, gracias_-decía con tono de felicidad-

Cold: M-maestro-decía mirando al cielo-

Fanny: Oki, la sangre párese real..., huy..., es real...-decía tocando la sangre a los pies de cold solo para notar que si era sangre real(no se desmalla por que sabe que no es grabe)-

Voz: _Quisiera disculparme con el joven que comparte habitación con el joven guerrero, fue muy imprudente provocar una pelea tan tarde, mil disculpas no volverá a pasar_-decía con tono triste-

Chico bestia: No se preocupe-decía mirando al cielo-

Starfire: Pensé que estaba soñando, si era cold el que estaba hablando tan tarde-decía mirando a reven quien asentía, tal parece que ella ya lo savia-

Voz:_ Mil disculpas por a verla despertado jovencita, no volverá a pasar_-decía con tono triste-

Raven: Perdón por interrumpir, pero como puedes comunicarte con nosotros?-decía mirando al cielo-

Voz: _Telequinesis, el joven guerrero también posee telequinesis, pero no lo tiene entrenado al máximo, solo lo usa para comunicarse y de ves en cuando para hacer levitar cosas o leer meten, pero eso ultimo se considero ilegal con pena asta de muerte dependiendo de cuanto tiempo lo uso y si lo uso con fines dañinos, mas aya de eso mis habilidades superan por poco a las de mi estudiante, no soy el mejor pero siempre estuve dispuesto para enseñar tal poder a quien estuviera interesado en aprender_-decía con tono feliz y de forma muy cordial y respetuosa-

Cyborg: No es que quiera ofender, pero por que eligieron nuestro mundo?, perdón si ofende...-decía un poco asustado al cielo y de reojo a cold-

Voz: _Este mundo tiene al igual que otros mundos muchos héroes, pero la única diferencia, es que en este mundo los héroes o seres de otros mundos tienen una posibilidad de una vida, hemos visto mundos con odio hacia los extranjeros del espacio y de otros planetas que son vecinos unos de otros, cuando encontramos este planeta habían héroes de otros mundos y héroes de la misma tierra trabajando juntos codo con codo, inclusive híbridos, es por esto que este planeta fue elegido para que él joven guerrero fuera "abandonado"_-decía con tono tranquilo y muy serenos, pero esa ultima frase parecía no haberle gustado al decirla-

Robin: El miedo siempre esta presente, pero hay quienes lo superan-decía mirando al cielo-

Voz: _Bien, me retiro, nos volveremos a hablar en otro momento, espero que no pase lo de ayer en la noche, asta pronto joven... cold, era así?, volveremos a hablar joven cold_-decía con tono triste mientras trataba de recordar el nombre que su aprendiz había decidido usar-

Luego de despedirse todos quedaron en silencio, no sabían que decir o si estaban todavía conversando con la voz de quien parecía ser el maestro de cold

Cold: Pienso seriamente en cambiarme de nombre-decía con tono de frustración-

Fanny: Creo que suena genial, usas poderes de frió, y cold significa frió, queda muy bien-decía muy contenta mientras trataba de curar a cold pero estaba a una distancia un poco lejos-

Cold: Solo fue por que use ese poder, uso otros..., *suspiro*, y si uso telequinesis?, no lo se usar bien..., y fuego?, muy tentador, pero si mato a alguien me pueden culpar...-decía mientras trataba de examinar un nombre mejor que él que decidió por su cuenta-

Fanny: Que tal..., él chico hielo?, como eres compañero de chico bestia...-decía bajando del techo de la camioneta al no poder subirse-

Cold: De ser así me quedo con mi nombre actual...-decía un tanto disconforme con el nombre que le dieron-

Cyborg: Chico bestia y chico hielo al rescate!, suena bien-decía muy feliz y con tono burlón-

Cold: Cold y listo, no me obligues a matarte-decía muy furioso-

Cyborg: Jejeje, perdón, solo fue una broma-decía muy tranquilo, inclusive mas que antes-

Starfire: Creo que cold suena muy bien, me gusta-decía volando muy feliz-

Raven: Su nombre esta bien-decía con tono frió-

Robin: Vamos titanes, luego pensaran en un nombre para cold-

Policía(1): Que tal él "chico congelante"?-decía mirando a su camarada quien negaba-

Policía(2): Creo que él "chico del frió invernal" suena mejor-decía mirando a su compañero quien negaba-

Criminal: Que tal él "chico congelador de almas"?-decía ya estando esposado y en el piso-

Medico: Que tal "chico nevada infernal"?-decía mirando a los policías y al criminal quienes negaban-

Panadero: Que tal él "chico que congela"?-decía saliendo de la panadería con una libreta-

Policia(3): Creo que "super loco que congela" suena bien-decía mirando a sus compañeros quienes negaban-

Cold: *Suspiro*, creo que no tendría que haberme puesto a pensar esto en voz alta...-decía dándose un golpe en la cara muy frustrado por el numero de personas que decían nombres-

Luego de que cold bajara fanny curo las heridas que dejaron de emanar sangre y zig le dio la ropa para que no andará se mi desnudo por la ciudad, luego de esto volvieron a la torre no sin antes empezar a decir nombre nuevos para cold quien en mas de una ocasión amenazo de matar, pero eso no evito mucho lo que fanny, cyborg y chico bestia tenían pensado, hay que admitirlo, sera un día muy largo

Asta aquí el capitulo, que estaban discutiendo cold y su maestro?, chico bestia podrá volver a dormir?, dejaran de buscarle nuevos nombres a cold?(creo que ya tienen una lista), esto y mas en el próximo capitulo muchas gracias :D :D


	14. Tiempo limite

NOTA: Teen titans no me pertenece , le pertenece a DCcomics y/o a sus respectivos dueños

Capitulo 14: Tiempo limite

Una vez llegaron cold empezó a examinar las historias del mundo o eso es lo que intentaba, leyendo libros y noticias en Internet, pero no parecía encontrar nada que le llamara la atención ya que dejaba todo a medio leer

Raven: Quieres que te traiga mejor un libro con dibujitos?-decía notando como dejaba de lado uno de los libros que ya le había dejado-

Cold: No, pero puedes traer algo de historia?, esto son resúmenes, quiero la historia completa-decía dejando el libro en la mesa-

Raven: Resumen?, son mas 50.000 paginas...-decía notando su disgusto-

Cold: Hay mas paginas diciendo el nombre del autor y su propia historia que algo con referencia al tirulo del libro el cual es de algún suceso de la historia, este de guerra solo habla mas del que lo escribió y de lo que "escucho" que decían algunos veteranos que según escribe son lo que estaban, pero no me convence la falta de detalle, ese de "tácticas de guerrillas" antiguas solo habla de la experiencia del que lo escribió y de quien lo aprendió, solo dice lo que hacia cuando entrenaba estas tácticas, no me dice de que año y de cuando es que existen-decía dejando un libro sobre otro-

Raven: Tienes razón..., nunca lo había notado-decía ojeando que los libro solo decían las "experiencias" de los autores al escribirla, no la historia en concreto dejando cosas inservibles-

Cold: Lo mas útil fue ese librito que chico bestia dejo, decía cosas de un navío perdido, eso se escribió entre muchos, tú libros los escribió solo una persona, y puso mas cosas de si mismo-decía sacando el librito-

Raven: Eso es el diario...-decía mirando que el "librito" no era solo un librito cualquiera-

Cold: Esto me dio mas información del planeta que esos libros tan inservibles-decía mirando el diario muy serio-

Raven estaba muy frustrada de su forma de hablarle, trato de ayudar pero solo resulto ser una molestia y eso es algo que no le gustaba, y para su colmo chico bestia le fue mas útil olvidando el diario arriba de la mesa que ella llevando muchos libros de autores reconocidos que asta ese momento creyó que eran importantes

Starfire: Por casualidad alguien vio a sedita?-decía entrando a la habitación-

Cold: No me lo comí-decía ojeando el diario un tanto serio y reafirmando de forma indirecta que sedita tendría que ser considerado comida y no una mascota-

Zig: Esta con chico bestia-decía levitando en el sofá-

Starfire: Donde esta chico bestia?-decía mirando a zig-

Zig: Afuera con robin, están implementando algo de seguridad-decía apuntando con sus oreja afuera-

Starfire: Por que llevaron a sedita?-decía algo confusa-

Zig: Para que el sistema de defensa lo reconozca, imagina que sales a pasear y de repente sedita vuela en pedazos, el sistema al no reconocerlo de ante mano puede identificar una amenaza cerca de ti-decía con cierta indiferencia-

Starfire salia de la habitación a alta velocidad con mucho miedo por lo que dijo zig

Cold: Creo que le dio miedo, siempre es así?-decía mirando de reojo a raven quien asintió-

Raven: Quiere mucho a sedita-decía mirando a cold quien asintió-

Cold: Bien, te creo, desde ahora considerare a sedita miembro importante y no me lo comeré-decía mirando a raven quien parecía confundida-

Raven: Comida?-decia mirando confundida-

Cold: Cuando llegue pensé que eso era comida-decía mirando a raven quien parecía un poco sorprendida-

Raven: Y por que no atacaste?-decía recordando que lo vio pero no reacciono de forma agresiva como alguien cazando su comida-

Cold: Seria de mala educación o poco ético hacerlo, daría una mala imagen si alguien entra a una casa y se come a un perro asegurando que según esa persona el perro es comida-decía mirando a raven quien dudo en procesar pero entendió su punto-

/Fuera de la torre T/

Robin: Bien, deja a sedita en el piso-decía alejándose de una panel en la puerta-

Chico bestia: Muy bien sedita, solo entra por la puerta-decía mientras dejaba la "Larva Polilla Mutada" lentamente en el piso-

Sedita se arrastro asta la puerta y siguió derecho mientras buscaba algo de comida, el sistema de defensa detecto su presencias tan rápido como este entro

Sistema de defensa: _Objetivo detectado..., sedita, nivel de estrés..., bajo..., nivel de salud..., alto..., nivel de peligros cercanos..., ninguno..., signos vitales..., normales_-decía lentamente mientras robin miraba a chico bestia-

Robin: Que te párese?-decía con un tono de ego por su trabajo-

Chico bestia: Sedita hizo la mayor parte-decía con tono burlón para luego reír junto a su líder-

Starfire: Donde esta sedita?-decía llegando a la puerta rápidamente-

Robin: Sigue derecho por el pasillo-decía apuntando a un camino de baba dejado por sedita-

Sistema de defensa: _Objetivo detectado..., starfire, nivel de estrés..., alto..., nivel de salud..., alto..., nivel de peligro cercanos..., ninguno..., signos vitales..., anormales..._-decía asustando a starfire(mas de lo normal)-

Chico bestia: Necesita un ajuste, star solo esta asustada por sedita pero esto indica que le puede dar un ataque al corazón-decía mirando como robin presionaba los botones del panel mientras star se alejaba-

Robin: No es un error..., star es así...-decía un poco en voz baja dejando a chico bestia con un "me lo imaginaba"-

Fanny paso(atravesó) por la puerta y se los quedo mirando mientras hablaban entre ellos, y al darse cuenta de esto ambos se quedaron mirando notando que estaba enfrente pero el sistema no la detecto

Robin: Fanny...-decía mirando un tanto pensativo-

Fanny: Sip?-decía muy feliz-

Robin: Siempre estas en tu estado de intangibilidad?-decía mirando un tanto confuso el simple echo de que atravesara la puerta pero no la abriera-

Fanny: Si..., es que no es una habilidad que me resulte tan molesta..., aveces me hago intangible y suelo bajar a través de las sub capa de la tierra, lo mas lejos que llegue fue en un lugar donde había mucha agua roja que lucia muy rara...-decía un tanto apenada-

Chico bestia: Agua roja?, acaso no sientes los efecto del clima o los el nivel del termostato?-decía mirando a fanny negar-

Fanny: Nunca me puse a pensar, pero como lucia peligroso me dedique a escalar, tarde menos de unas cuantas horas en volver a la superficie absorbiendo la energía de la tierra-decía muy colorada y apenada-

Robin: Puedes..., ya sabes..., dejar de ser intangible por solo un momento?-decía un poco apenado-

Fanny: Oki!-decía con tono tierno-

Sistema de defensa: _Objetivo detectado..., Fanny, nivel de estrés..., anormal..., nivel de salud..., anormal..., nivel de peligros cercanos..., ninguno..., signos vitales..., anormales..._-decía la maquina dejando a todos un tanto confusos-

Fanny: Eso es malo?-decía mirando con ojitos de perrito regañado-

Robin: Hay que hacerle ajustes...-decía mirando como fanny quería llorar pues creía que había echo algo malo-

Sistema de defensa: _Objetivo detectado..., Cold, nivel de estrés, anormal..., nivel de salud..., anormal..., nivel de peligros cercanos..., ninguno..., signos vitales..., anormales..._-decía la maquina al detectar al joven salir por la puerta-

Cold: Deben de tener mucho tiempo libre para hacer este tipo de cosas, perdida de tiempo-decía mientras se acercaba con el diario a robin-

Robin: Necesita ajustes-decía mirando a cold quien ignoraba aquello que le decían-

Chico bestia: Ups..., ya decía yo que me olvidaba algo-decía notando el diario en las manos de cold-

Cold: Olvidaste algo?, estoy aburrido a morir..., o matar, si quieres te acompaño a buscar lo que sea que ayas perdido-decía mirando firme a chico bestia pero este miraba el diario-

Chico bestia: Jejejeje..., robin te molesta si vamos a patrullar la ciudad?-decía un poco apenado mientras miraba a robin asentir-

Fanny: Lo rompí?, lo rompí verdad?, cyborg se enojara...-decía casi al borde de las lagrimas-

Cold: Cyborg no se enojara, fue un error..., que rompió?-decía serio susurrando a robin quien se dio un golpe en la cara-

Robin: Fanny esto es un prototipo, es un error normal, cometió el mismo error con cyborg hace unas horas, y con chico bestia casi fue igual, solo que decía que su nivel de salud era nulo, osea muerto-decía tratando de tranquilizar a fanny-

Cold: Solo eso por que llorar?, que niña tan..., no importa, vamos a patrullar la región entelar?, o solo el sistema solar?-decía mirando a fanny para luego mirar el cielo y examinarlo-

Chico bestia: Solo la ciudad...-decía sacando a cold de su concentración-

Cold: Solo eso?, pensé que iríamos a patrullar, no a caminar-decía muy disgustado-

Chico bestia: Si..., vamos?-decía mirando a fanny quien negó y se puso a modo de puchero dándole la espalda-

Cold: Déjala, están..., ya sabes, seguramente se ponga a llorar si ve a un perro lastimado en la pata-decía dándole la espalda a fanny-

Luego de decir eso los titanes restante salieron a la parte de afuera y vieron como fanny trataba de saltar encima de cold quien estaba de espaldas y a robin y chico bestia mientras la agarraban

Raven: A que juegan?-decía con su tono habitual-

Cyborg: Apagaste el sistema de defensa?-decía notando que la voz del sistema no comenzó a hablar luego de que salieran-

Robin: Necesita ajustes-decía mirando a cyborg mientras evitaba que fanny se tirara encima de cold como una niña luego de que la tratara como una niña-

Cold: Yo creí que iríamos a patrullar, pero resulta que solo vamos a la ciudad a examinar, que perdida de tiempo-decía muy frustrado-

Cyborg: Eso es patrullar...-decía notando su furia-

Zig: Señor cold, ellos tal ves no tenga recursos para patrullar este sistema, confórmese con dar un paseo-decía mirando a cold dar un suspiro-

Cyborg: Este sistema?, acasos sabes cuanto tardaríamos en crear algo capas de hacerlo?-decía mirando muy sorprendido a cold quien parecía no importarle-

**BOOOOOOOM!**-Se escucho desde la ciudad y una inmensa estela de humo negro inundo el cielo alertando a los titanes-

Robin: Titanes vamos!-gritaba muy agitado-

/En la ciudad/

En en origen de la explosión habían muchas personas corriendo desesperadas y entre ellos habían quienes se quedaron a observar lo que pasaba y poder grabarlo si es que se podía llegar a hacerlo o huir si la cosa se ponía seria(osea todos en algún momento cuando pasa algo malo en la calle y te quedas a ver que pasa)

Desconocido: Valla..., creo que me pase un poco..., no importa-decía mientras caminaba por el cráter que había dejado el cual era muy grande y profundo que casi llegaba de un extremo de la vereda de ambos lados-

Joven(hombre): *Cof*, *cof*, que asco, trague una mosca..., eso creo...-decía un joven con uniforme escolar que salia de una de las estructuras cercanas a la explosión mientras se limpiaba el polvo de su jean escolar azul y de su camisa blanca con corbata negra-

Joven(mujer): Que paso?, se callo un meteoro?-decía la joven acercándose al chico que salio antes, ambos llevaban el mismo uniforme, pero la chica usaba una falda azul y tenían mochilas en sus espaldas-

Desconocido: Meteoro?, no..., soy mucho peor que eso...-decía volando delante de ambos jóvenes cubierto en un inmenso tornado de polvo y tierra que no dejaba ver su apariencia-

Antes de que pasara algo ambos jóvenes desaparecieron de forma repentina dejando al desconocido un poco confundido pero rápida mente centro su atención en un joven de traje amarillo y rojo que esta delante cantado a forma de burla en una silla

Kid flash: Buscabas algo?-decía muy altanero-

Desconocido: Crees que puedes intimidarme?, te dejare vivir solo por hoy-decía elevándose a lo alto para luego desaparecer en una inmensa explosión que mando a volar a kid flash

Kid flash: Haaaaaaaaaaaa!-gritaba con miedo sin darse cuenta que ya lo habían detenido para no salir volando lejos-

Starfire: Esta bien?-dacia mirando a kid flash quien dejo de gritar y se le quedo mirando para luego bajarse rápidamente y tratar de lucir genial-

Robin: Que fue lo que paso?-decía mirando el cráter y luego a kid flash

Kid flash: Un enemigo llego y lo ahuyente, no soy genial?-decía tratando de lucir genial-

Cold: Diras la verdad o te la tengo que sacar por las buenas?(a los golpes...)-decía muy furioso dejando a kid flash muy asustado-

Kid flash: Vine por la explosión y salve a dos jóvenes, luego de verme decidió irse ya que no quería perder tiempo con migo es todo lo juro-decía muy asustado al recordar la ultima vez que hizo enojar a cold-

Cold: Ves que es fácil?, pero en cerio quería que mintieras...-decía un poco disconforme por la falta de pelea-

Robin: Vistes algo fuera de lo común?-decía mirándolo negar-

Kid flash decidió largarse antes de provocar la ira de cold y morir, como si su vida dependiera de eso(admítanlo se nos moría si lo intentaba) dejando una nube de humo a su paso

Cold: Necesito una pelea, no puedo no hacer nada-decía muy disconforme y a punto de gritar-

Robin: Mejor patrullemos el lugar, puede que encontremos al sospechoso-decía mirando a los titanes asentir-

Cold: Pido primero la presencia de chico bestia y la del idiota que se fue a toda velocidad-decía mirando a los titanes-

Robin: Kid flash?, pero se acaba de ir...-decía mirando a cold sacar su comunicador-

Cold: Requerimos tus poderes, o bienes o te busco...-decía cerrando el comunicador y en menos de segundos kid flash apareció pero se escondió detrás de cyborg-

Cold: Yo, chico bestia, Kid flash y zig iremos por aquella zona, a lo mucho veremos al idiota salir, espero no moleste mi decisión-decía mirando a robin quien asentía-

Kid flash: Tengo que ir con..., no me dejen solo..., por favor-decía a tono de suplica e cyborg quien solo dio un suspiro-

Fanny: Que tal si voy yo en su lugar?-decía mirando a cold negar muy enojado-

Cold: Y perder vidas inocentes?, eres una perdida de MI tiempo, no solo no eres útil hoy no seras útil nunca si sigues llorando por todo, no puedo ser tu niñero ni de los que me rodean, ellos se pueden defender solos pero tú?, eso de niñero se lo dejo al cyborg, sin mas que decir vamos, ahora-decía muy furioso apuntando a chico bestia y kid flash dejando a los titanes en shock-

Kid flash: Siempre es tan cariñoso?-decía mirando a chico bestia para luego mirar a fanny quien parecía querer llorar pero a simple vistas se resistía-

Los titanes se separaron y empezaron a explorar la ciudad en busca de evidencias que los guié asta el enemigo, en su camino el grupo liderado por chico bestia estaba muy callado por parte de la presencia de cold quien intimidaba asta a los animales cercanos que los veían acercarse, los sibiles solo se ocultaban por el miedo y los veían pasar

/En otra zona/

Los titanes liderados por robin quienes estaban en una plaza cercana que estaba bastante llena de personas quienes se los quedaron mirando ya que iban a paso muy lento(y por el echo de que robin parezca un semáforo) ya que trataban de entablar conversación con fanny quien se rehusaba a hablar para concentrarse en la misión que ya la tenia muy alterada

Robin: Fanny detente, es una orden de líder-decía dando un fuerte suspiro ya que fue obligado a usar la palabra "líder" luego de dar una orden-

Fanny: Que quieres?, no vez que trato de no perder tiempo?, o es que tengo que ir de la mano de cyborg para no perderme?-decía muy enojada tratando de no llorar-

Starfire: Ya no puedo mas!-decía rompiendo el silencio tan incomodo que igual asusto a mas de uno en la plaza-

Raven: Star?-decía mirando muy confundida-

Starfire: Cold confeso que solo se quiere proteger de "él" mismo, por eso te trata tan mal-decía muy apenada dejando a fanny algo confundida(y no fue la única)

Robin: Es cierto..., cuéntaselo star, ella lo tiene que saber-decía miando a star quien asentía-

Starfire: Escucha bien..., esto es algo muy importante amiga fanny, no importa que pase pero no puedes estar enojada con cold por lo que te voy a contar-decía mirando a fanny a los ojos quien trago silaba y asintió un tanto confundida-

**_-_****_Flashback_****_-_**

_/En la torre T/_

_Era de muy de noche y star y robin querían pasar tiempo en la azotea para mirar la luna, pero al llegar se encontraron a un joven de cabellos negros sentado en el borde mirando el cielo, era una noche hermosa y fría pero aun así cold solo tenia una camisa negra_

_Starfire: Cold!, que gusto verte, también bienes a ver la hermosa luna?-decía con tono muy cariñoso pero cold ni se volteo a verla-_

_Cold: ..., ..., ...-solo se quedo en silencio mirando el cielo-_

_Robin: Espero no te moleste que estemos por a qui-decía mirando a cold quien no respondió-_

_El tiempo paso y tanto robin como star no podían evitar sentirse incómodos al tener a cold cerca, aunque ni parecía estar vivo el simple echo que estuviera sentado mirando el cielo mientas estiraba los pies de ves en cuando para que no se le durmieran las extremidades, su silencio era similar a una habitación vacía_

_Robin: Dime cold..., te gusta algo?-decía mirando a cold quien no respondió-_

_Starfire: Dime cold te "gusta" alguien?-decía tratando de lucir tranquila pero ese silencio de parte de cold la incomodaba mucho-_

_Cold: Me gusta matar, me gusta cortar cabezas, y me gusta..., creo que nunca me fije en nadie, solo se que luchar y matar es lo que debo de hacer, todo lo que esta a mi alrededor siempre esta rodeado de peligro, por eso casi siempre trato de alejar a los débiles que me importan, no me controlo a veces-decía mirando el cielo-_

_Starfire: Te gusta alguna chica?-decía un poco mas animada al escucharlo hablar-_

_Cold: No-decía con tono frió-_

_Starfire: Te gusta algún...-decía un poco apenada y muy roja a mas no poder pero igual quería decir algo-_

_Cold: Ni se te ocurra terminar esa oración, y no, no le voy a ese lado-decía un tanto(super ultra mega y no se que mas pero mucho de mucho) furioso por la pregunta-_

_Robin: Dices que tratas de alejar a los que te importan de ti, eso incluye a alguien en especial?-decía un tanto pensativo-_

_Cold: Para ser un líder eres débil, estas en una relación, eso te hace débil y vulnerable, si matan a star eso te de bastaría, eso es debilidad, yo no soy débil-decía con tono frió y sin ningún tipo de culpa por lo que decía-_

_Starfire: Por que eres así?, nunca seras amado!-decía muy enojada y rápidamente tapo su boca-_

_Cold: Eso es lo que intento o acaso eres tan idiota?, **amor**?, **amistad**?, **compañerismo**?, estaré aqui por un tiempo **LIMITADO**, luego me iré para siempre y gamas volveré para hacer mis obligaciones las cuales son mas importantes de lo que ustedes idiotas creen, como creen que me sentiría si por mis propios medios genero **"debilidades**"(sentimientos), yo por mi propia mano tendría que arrancar cualquier cosa que trate de lastimarme, por mas que me llegara a doler, y espero que nunca pase **NADA** con nadie en este planeta, solo eso me haría **DÉBIL**-decía con tono muy furioso a star al borde de querer atacarla con sus poderes si no fueras por que eso no se debe de hacer(pero tal vez lo haría si no estuvieran presentes ciertas personas) -_

_Robin: Es cierto..., no estarás en este planeta por mucho tiempo, luego te iras a hacer tus respectivas obligaciones en tú planeta-decía muy sorprendido al recordar que eso seria prácticamente lo mismo que star con su planeta solo que ella se quedo por que la fueron a buscar..., mejor dicho fueron con ella y volvieron con ella-_

_Starfire: Seria horrible irse y dejar tantos amigos tan buenos-decía al borde de las lagrimas al recordar cuando ella tenia que abandonar a los titanes para volver a su trono pero los titanes no la dejaron ir, hacer amigos y estar obligado a olvidaros para siempre..., eso seria horrible-_

_Cold: Por eso mismo me debo de protegerme de mi mismo, no puedo generar lazos, por eso mismo evitare cualquier contacto con los titanes que representen **"debilidades"**, por mas que tenga que lastimaros, solo así no me extrañaran cuando me valla-decía levantándose muy furioso para luego irse-_

**_\- Fin De Flashback-_**

Starfire: Eso fue lo que paso en la noche luego de que curaras al doctor luz, antes de que llegara zig(capitulo 9), cold no quiere verte como una amiga pero le es difícil, por que sabe que cuando se valla para siempre le dolerá dejar a los que conoció ya hizo mucho llamando a zig y no quiere seguir acercándose a nadie luego de ese día-decía mirando un poco apenada a fanny quien estaba en shock-

Fanny camino un poco asta sentarse en un banquillo en la plaza, al acercarse las persona que estaban y escucharon aquella conversación se levantaron y dejaron a fanny sentarse para poder "procesar" lo que star le había dicho

Raven: Fanny eres la única que a sido capas de ponerle un dedo encima a cold, recuerdan cuando le dio un empujón "amistoso" luego del incidente con los otros titanes la otra noche?, cold casi los mata a ustedes y a ellos por intentar siquiera tocarlo y fanny simplemente jugaba muy tranquila con él mientras nosotros estábamos asustados por su forma de comportarse en todo momento, se podría decir que fanny y chico bestia no le tienen miedo y cold no les quiere hacer daño-decía mirando a robin asentir-

Fanny: Y-yo..., no se que decir...-decía muy confundida-

Raven: No debes de decir nada, ignora a cold, evita ser su amiga, se que es algo que no se le pide ni a un niño, pero estamos hablando de alguien que quiere ser odiado para no ser extrañado cuando se valla-decía mirando a fanny quien parecía no querer hacer eso que le decían-

Fanny: No me puedes pedir eso..., no luego de decirme eso-decía muy confundida-

Robin: Star no pudo soportar verte así, chico bestia escucho lo que paso por que fue a buscar un abrigo para star que olvide, creo que tendríamos que haber puesto eso en secreto pero no lo pensé bien ya que no creí que fuera necesario, chico bestia hubiera echo lo mismo-decía mirando a star quien bajo la cabeza muy apenada-

Fanny quedo en silencio total, no supo que decir o como reaccionar, a cold lo veía como un amigo pero no savia que eso mismo lo lastimaría mucho en el futuro, los titanes lo sabían y le pedían que no hiciera nada, las timar físicamente a cold era imposible, pero las timarlo de esa otra forma..., eso seria imperdonable

/En otra zona/

Kid flash hablaba con chico bestia mientras tenían una distancia bastante amplia con cold quien se le notaba apresuraba el paso para dejarlos atrás

Kid flash: Así que eso paso..., y dime como se lleva con los otros titanes?-decía kid flash luego de que chico bestia le contara la historia de lo que cold le dijo a star en la azotea-

Chico bestia: Muy mala, solo se dedica a menospreciarnos cuando puede desde que llego y nada mas..., debe de ser difícil ser así con todos los que te rodean, lo e visto tristes, y creo que es por esa forma en la que nos trata-decía mirando un poco apenado-

Kid flash: Con migo ya lo consiguió, si se va de este mundo por mi esta bien, que se largue y se lleve su odio a otro mundo-decía muy enojado-

Chico bestia no sentía lo mismo, muy dentro de si mismo veía a cold como un amigo, raven era igual al principio pero luego de mucho logro verla sonreír, cold es igual a raven, pero él tiene un tiempo limite..., solo queda esperar (que conste que raven si tenia tiempo limite, pero en el caso de cold es irse del planeta, en cambio raven tendría que haber muerto por la profecía la cual no se cumplió)

Chico bestia: Y como va todo con jinx?-decía tratando de cambiar de tema-

Kid flash: Te digo algo?, se que me casare con ella algún día, y sera el mejor día de mi vida-decía con tono muy seguro e ilusionado a tal punto de no poder ocultar su felicidad-

Chico bestia: Y ella como esta?-decía mirando como suspira-

Kid flash: Bien, luego de esa noche solo se dedica a entrenar y usarme como saco de boxeo, todos los titanes nos propusimos mejorar-decía un tanto apenado-

En ese momento cold freno de repente, tanto chico bestia y kid flash notaron que la razón por la que freno fue la de una joven de cabello rosa y ropa gótica color negro y morado

Kid flash: Jinx!?-decía muy sorprendido-

Jinx: Crees que puedes andar por donde quieres luego de la otra noche?-decía muy firme y enojada-

Cold: Si aprecias tu apestosa y poco importante vida te largaras-decía siguiendo el su camino asta jinx pero sin prestarle la mas mínima atención-

Jinx: Te arrepentirás!-decía muy furiosa lanzando ondas rosadas de energía asta donde cold estaba-

Cold rápidamente desapareció y en menos de segundos levanto ambas muñecas de jinx con una sola mano para arriba desviando la energía y haciéndola desaparecer inclusive antes de que esta avanzara un poco

Cold: Una vez mas, o te largar o te mato-decía mirando de forma muy intimidante con sus ojos rojos(mas de lo usual) a jinx quien se aterro a tal punto de temblar de forma descontrolada e inclusive quería llorar pues sudaba y sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer-

Kid flash: Aléjate de mi chica!-decía de forma furiosa apunto de emprender un rápido ataque de velocidad asta donde cold estaba parado-

Chico bestia: Ni lo intentes-decía colocando su brazo a modo de bloqueo-

Cold soltó a jixn quien estando muy aterrada se alejo lentamente y con una mano en su pecho trato de que no le de un ataque mientras recuperaba el aire

Cold: La próxima vez, te mato-decía caminando al lado de ella sin ningún tipo de interés en seguir hablando-

Kid flash: Estas bien!?, te hizo algo?, te llevo al hospital?, necesito una ambulancia!-decía muy aterrado mirando a su chica quien estaba en shock mirando al vació sin darse cuenta de kid flash quien le estaba abrazando muy asustado-

Chico bestia: Bien..., es un inicio...-decía mirando jinx quien luego de eso se "despertó" del shock-

Jinx: C-chico bestia?, q-que paso?-decía mirando a chico bestia quien suspiro-

Chico bestia: Hoy párese estar de buenas, no lo provoques de nuevo-decía mirando a jinx quien trago silaba muy asustada y abrazo fuerte a kid flash quien lo correspondió estando casi igual de aterrado-

Cold: Van a quedarse obstruyendo la vía publica?, o buscaremos al criminal?-decía muy enojado desde la distancia sin siquiera voltearse a ver-

Tanto kid flash como jinx vieron a chico bestia seguir a cold sin ningún tipo de molestia, ellos estaba aterrado tirados en el piso mientras los veían alejarse poco a poco

Jinx: Yo lo sentí, él me pudo haber matado..., tengo miedo-decía hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de kid flash quien estaba igual de aterrado-

/En la distancia/

Chico bestia: No crees que fue muy rudo?-decía mirando a cold-

Cold: No, pero no te preocupes, pronto me iré para siempre y se alegraran, solo diles que esperen, después de todo hay un tiempo limite-decía mirando a chico bestia y luego el camino-

Asta aquí el cap!, muchas gracias por leer! que hará fanny?, lograra cold su objetivo? todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo! :D :D


	15. Líder de un equipo

NOTA: Teen titans no me pertenece , le pertenece a DCcomics y/o a sus respectivos dueños

Capitulo 15: Líder de un equipo

Cold caminaba sin mirar atrás a la pareja de héroes que estaban paralizados por el miedo, mientras caminaban sin un rumbo en particular zig interrumpió su paso

Cold: Que necesitas?-decía mirando a zig quien le puso una de sus orejas de conejo felpuda en la cabeza-

Zig: Señor, creo que usted esta olvidando algo-decía sacando su oreja-

Cold: Dime-decía dejando de caminar para mirar a zig-

Zig: El velocista-decía apuntando con sus orejas atrás de cold quien se volteo y noto que ya no estaba-

Chico bestia: Creo que se fue-decía mirando atrás y notando que kid flash y jinx ya no estaban-

De repente y sin ningún aviso apareció pero sin jinx y tragando saliva se acerco pero manteniendo la distancia, cold caminaba mirando a su alrededor y examinando la zona mientras chico bestia y zig emprendieron vuelo buscando indicios de algo sospechoso pero sin éxito alguno, por lo que decidieron bajar luego de unos minutos volando

Cold: Encontraron algo?-decía mirando al alcon verde trasformarse en chico bestia-

Chico bestia: Nada-decía mirando a zig volar a su lado-

Cold: Seguir buscando resulta inútil, con la niña de purpura lanzando carteles de "estamos aquí" no podíamos esperar menos que una huida por parte del sospechoso que destruyo media calle-decía con tono pensativo-

Kid flash: Se llama jinx-decía con tono enojado pero cold no le presto atención-

Cold: Linx?-decía volteándose a mirar un tanto confundido-

Kid flash: Jinx!-decía enojado-

Cold: Lo recordare, o al menos haré que el sepulturero lo recuerde si es que se lo ocurre molestar en medio de una misión, la cual es un rotundo fracaso, y tal vez por que a ella no se le ocurrió nada mejor que llamar la atención-decía con tono frió y enojado

En ese momento el comunicador de todos(menos de cold) sonaron a modo de alarma

Chico bestia: Un pedido de ayuda-decía sacando su comunicador-

Kid flash: Es veloz-decía mirando su comunicador-

Cold: Donde esta su ubicación-decía mirando su comunicador y notando que la alarma no sonó-

Kid flash: Esta..., en un edificio, esta algo lejos de su base-decía mirando en en dirección a la alarma-

Cold: Bien, no perdamos tiempo, pongan sus manos en mi hombro-decía dándose la espalda dejando algo confundido a los jóvenes-

Zig: Utilizara la "Táctica Sombra"?, en ellos?-decía mirando a los jóvenes quienes se miraron confundidos-

Cold: Ven igual zig, rápido!-decía mirando a zig quien pareció alegrarse y a los titanes-

Chico bestia y kid flash dudaron y al colocar sus manos en el hombro de cold y vieron a zig colocando su oreja de conejo en la cabeza, luego todos desaparecieron, pero desde el punto de vista de todos una inmensa oscuridad los invadió de forma muy repentina, de forma casi instantánea vieron lo que parecía una zona oscura inmensa, al mirar notaron que cold estaba "volando" y en su paso aparecían pequeñas esferas blancas de un tono blanco celestial que a simple vista parecían estrellas pero se sentían cerca, veían formas y apariencias, todas cubiertas por esa luz blanca única, una especie de aurora boreal blanca casi yendo a un color arcoíris del mismo color pero distintas tonalidades del blanco pero mas suaves y unos un tanto oscuro aparecía dejando a los dos jóvenes y al robot completamente sorprendidos, todo era oscuridad, solo las esferas a la distancias daban la sensación de luz, era como estar en el espacio exterior viendo el infinito y sus grandes y complejos dibujos los cuales aparecían enfrente de ellos, como si el infinito los hubiera esperado para darles una primera imagen de su arte, algo hermoso, pero no duro mucho, cuando cold freno una especie de "ventana" se formo enfrente dejando ver a veloz quien corría con el brazo lastimado, se movía lento, por lo que se notaba que el tiempo pasaba muy lento, al acercarse a la ventana se abrió y formo una pequeña "plataforma" donde se pararon y cold no dudo en atravesar el portal, no sin antes arrastrar como una mano a los otros dos que se quedaron como idiotas con la boca echando agua mirando el escenario que tenían enfrente y a zig de las orejas

/En el edificio abandonado/

Veloz corría a todo paso, con un hombro herido y sin munición no podía luchar por lo que decidió una retirada, pero los androides que eran exactamente iguales a cyborg pero con otro patrón de colores(amarillos o dorados) no lo dejarían ir muy lejos, con el mini ejercito del "Hermano sangre" tras su paso y con un grupo muy grande más detrás no podía evitar pensar que tal vez no lo dejen librarse tan fácil, corrió todo lo que pudo pero llego a un pasillo sin salida, solo le quedaba usar su arco como un arma contra varios robots reforzados y con armas aprueba de balas

Velos: B-bien, que esperan?-decía con tono desafiante pero algo asustado-

Los robots apuntaron sus láseres a veloz quien quedo parado enfrente contra la pared para luego disparar sin ningún tipo de problemas

Veloz: Vengan!-decía cubriéndose con los brazos para luego cerrar los ojos-

Una gran explosión se escucho y para sorpresa de veloz estaba completamente intacto(sacando el echo que sus ropas estaban rotas y tenia una herida en el hombro), abrió lentamente los ojos y noto que una nube de polvo enfrente mostraba lo que parecía ser lo que atacaron, lentamente aparecía un joven de cabellos negro que ya había conocido antes, sus ojos rojos los cuales penetraban su alma(sentido figurado) lo miraron muy fijo dándole mucho miedo

Cold: Estas bien arquero?-decía mirando el hombro de veloz-

Kif flash: Eso fue..., hermoso...-decía boquiabierto-

Zig: Es tal cual dicen los rumores que es!, me siento tan afortu..., digo!, fue algo impresionante...-decía zig muy alegre pero trato de mostrar madures-

Chico bestia: Fue tan..., se sintió tan..., dios...-decía con la boca abierta recordando la escena tan única que vio-

Cold: Ustedes idiotas despabilen, tenemos robots delante, casi matan al arquero, MUÉVANSE!-decía muy furioso antes de dar un fuerte grito asustando a todos-

Kid Flash choco con chico bestia por el susto y ambos cayeron al piso, zig se elevo tanto que se golpeo con una farola que estaba encima, cold se dio un fuerte golpe en la cara al ver a sus "compañeros" quienes fueron derrotados por ellos mismos del susto que les propino

Cold: Descansa arquero, yo me encargo-decía dándose la espalda dejándole ver a veloz el "estado" que tenia sus ropas dejando en claro que detuvo el ataque de los robots con su cuerpo

Cold acabo con los robots en menos de segundos con una onda de hielo que congelo todo enfrente e inclusive atravesó el edificio congelando al hermano sangre quien estaba oculto en una habitación tomando Té, en ese estado sus ojos fueron lo único que se movía y podía ver que se quedo justo con los labios en su tasa

Cold: Creo que me sobrepase un poco, te encuentras bien arquero?-decía mirado el pasillo completamente congelado para luego voltearse a ver a veloz quien asintió sorprendido

Veloz: G-gracias-decía intentando levantarse luego de caer cuando cold uso su poder

Cold: No te muevas, te llevare con fanny para que te cure...-decía acercándose, pero ni bien lo dijo tanto chico bestia como kid flash e inclusive zig se lanzaron y lo abrasaron, todo con tal de volver a ese lugar...

Veloz: A...a..., pero que...-decía muy sorprendido de lo que estaban haciendo-

Cold: No preguntes...-decía con tono de frustración estirándole la mano-

Ni bien toco su mano todos desaparecieron y justo llegaron los policías a la escena antes de que desaparecieran

Policia: Creo que llegamos un poco tarde...-decía mirando el hielo por doquier-

En eso otros policías llevaban un gran bloque entre sus brazos y al acercarse vio al hermano sangre en posición de sentado con una taza en la boca quien movía sus ojos por doquier muy sorprendido

/En la plaza/

Fanny dio un fuerte suspiro y asintió sin decir nada luego de que robin les ordenara dirigirse a donde un compañero necesitaba ayuda, caminaron unos pocos pasos asta que aparecieron ciertos individuos de la nada asustando a fanny

Fanny: KYAAA!-gritaba del susto dando un salto atrás-

Cold: Llegamos-decía liberando un "pulso" de energía o poder que mando a volar a zig, kid flash y a chico bestia lejos, menos a veloz a quien le soltó la mano simplemente dejándolo intacto de la sacudida

Veloz: Q-que fue..., eso fue..., donde...-decía muy sorprendido de lo que vio-

Robin: Veloz?, vimos tu mensaje de ayuda y nos dirigíamos a tu posición-decía notando la herida en su hombro-

Veloz: Q-quiero volver..., eso fue...-decía con la boca abierta muy sorprendido-

Fanny: Mira eso!, que te paso?, cold fuiste...-decía muy sorprendida y apunto de culpar a cold pero este la detuvo-

Cold: Si hubiera sido yo, él no estaría en ese estado, estaría peor-decía con los brazos cursados mirando desafiante a fanny quien retrocedió algo asustada y avergonzada por la acusación rápida-

Robin: Que le paso?-decía mirando a cold quien dejo de mirar desafiante a fanny-

Cold: Esta herido por un ataque de robots, muy parecidos a cyborg-decía mirando a robin y luego a cyborg-

Cyborg: Hermano sangre!decía dando un chasquido-

Cold: Hermano?, de sangre?, un familiar?-decía mirando a cyborg quien negó-

Cybirg: Es un enemigo muy peligro-decía mirando a cold-

En eso una chica con una radio portátil paso por al lado y de su radio se escucho un pequeño informe policial

**Radio:** "_Acabamos de acercarnos al edificio congelado, los policías están sacando un inmenso bloque de hielo..., párese que hay alguien congelado!, seguiremos en contacto cuando sepamos que paso-decía una noticiera en la escena-"_

Cold: Capturado, no fue mucho-decía mirando a la joven alejarse completamente ajena a los jovenes que la observaban-

Raven: Que paso exactamente?-decía enfrente de veloz quien seguía en trance-

Veloz: Luces..., estaban bailando..., quiero volver a verlo...-decía mirando al vació sin prestar atención a la gótica en frente-

Robin: Que le paso?-decía mirando a cold-

Cold: ..., ..., ..., Lo rescatamos y listo-decía mirándolo casi dudando si mencionar lo sucedido-

Fanny curo la herida de veloz quien reacciono luego de un par de pequeños golpes(fanny tiene tanta fuerza física como un cachorito) que no parecían hacer efecto asta luego de muchos intento

Veloz: Gracias..., como llegue aquí?-decía levantándose y observando que estaba en otra ciudad y con los titanes-

Robin: Cold te trajo, que fue lo que paso?-decía mirando a veloz quien dejo de observar la ciudad y miro a robin-

Veloz: El hermano sangre, trataba de usar un dispositivo de control menta en toda la ciudad, convertiría a toda una ciudad en su escuela y a los habitantes en sus estudiantes para siempre-decía mirando a robin-

Robin: Por que fuiste solo?-decía muy sorprendido-

Veloz: La verdad es que solo seguía la pista de unos ladrones de trajes amarillos cuando vi a los robots entrar al edificio con partes de autos robados, creí que seria rápido pero al entrar habían muchos, logre mirar la información y guardarla pero me descubrieron cuando me retiraba y como veras, casi fui el primero de la clase-decía sacando del fondo de su "carcaj"(la bolsa o caja donde deposita las flechas) un pequeño dispositivo de almacenamiento("Pendrive")

Cyborg: Te molesta si lo reviso?-decía estirando lentamente su mano-

Cold: Detente!-decía deteniendo la mano de cyborg-

Cyborg: Q-que?-decía un poco asustado-

Cold: Esa información le pertenece al líder del arquero, no podemos meternos en esta investigación sin permiso-decía forzando el brazo de cyborg-

Robin: Espera cold, esto es asunto de cyborg-decía acercándose-

Cold: Te equivocas, es del líder del arquero, en mi mundo meterse con un equipo ajeno al que perteneces es un descaro o un delito muy grabe, si hay grupos hay lideres, si hay lideres hay reglas, no puedes ir y mandar a quien sea, seas o no el fundador o uno de ellos, si tratas de llevártelo seria tirar a la basura el trabajo arduo del que sacrifico su tiempo y su vida para dicha tarea, te romperé el brazo si no llamas al líder del arquero y le pides su permiso, y créeme te lo haré sin basilar o algo mucho peor, como dije es un descaro robar el trabajo de otros siquiera antes de que esta demuestre lo que a echo-decía mirando fijamente a robin mientras mencionaba su opinión y amenazándolo poniéndose entre veloz y robin-

Veloz se ruborizo un poco por la forma en la que lo defendían, nadie le había tomado enserio por mucho tiempo pero por mas que le agradara lo que de dijeran tenia que entregarlo... o no?

Veloz: G-gracias por eso, pero...-decía mirando el dispositivo en la mano-

Cold: No te dejes intimidar, eres libre de irte y dárselo a tú líder-decía mirando de reojo-

Cyborg: Hey!, espera solo quiero verlo un poco!-decía acercándose a pocos pasos de veloz tan desesperado que parecía un gorila con los brazos levantados-

Cold congelo a cyborg por completo y este quedo como un mono dentro del hielo con las manos en alto

Cold: Dime arquero, este es tú equipo?-decía mirando a veloz quien dudo en responder-

Veloz: No...-decía mirando su mano la cual cerro fuerte para no perder el dispositivo-

Cold: Esta es tú ciudad?-decía mirando como daba un pequeño paso atrás-

Veloz: No...-decía un tanto confuso con la cabeza agachada-

Cold: Ahora dime él es tú líder?-decía mientras lo veía sacudir su cabeza-

Veloz: No...-decía mirando a robin para luego guardar el dispositivo-

Cold: Entonces ve con tu líder e informales de lo sucedido-decía mientra los veía asentir-

Veloz: Si...-decía mientras miraba a robin quien parecía molesto-

Robin: No entiendes...-decía mirando a cold quien negó y se lo quedo mirando desafiante-

Cold: Como líder debes de entender cada cosa que le pasa al equipo,a tú equipo, como te sentirías si te enteras que a alguno de nosotros los otros titanes nos sacaron "algo" que pudo haber sido de una lucha larga y difícil, como te sentirías si despojaran a tú equipo de lo que ellos con su propio sudor y lagrimas consiguió?, el arquero lucho mucho por proteger lo que casi le cuesta tal vez la vida, y vienes tú?, y se lo quitas?, despreciable y cobarde-decía colocándose enfrente de robin a modo de pelea muy desafiante y enojado generando llamas de sus dedos, un poco de fuego que casi no era visible, dejando entendido que era algo muy "serio" para él-

Veloz: Espera!, por favor, solo quiero volver a casa-decía frenando a cold quien asintió y detuvo su poder que casi nadie noto mas que robin y veloz(los otros miraban a cyborg)-

Cold: Sostén mi hombro, te llevare a tú base si quieres-decía haciendo señas a su hombro mientras veloz asentía-

Veloz coloco su mano en el hombro de cold y dio un suspiro de alivio, luego desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno de que estuvieron en aquel lugar parados, dejando a robin como el "villano" luego de esa forma tan brusca de regañarle enfrente de los titanes y de algunos peatones que pasaron y no pudieron evitar mirar y escuchar

/Torre Este/

Abeja volaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la torre, muy pensativa y hambrienta ya que entreno mucho día y noche, hora a hora, minuto a minuto, y segundo a segundo, casi no se bañaba o comía, e inclusive se "aguantaba" para ir al baño, y ya era hora de darse un respiro por ahora y descansar en el sofá y ver TV, o eso esperaba si no fuera por que un muro se atravesó en su camino, y cuando impacto el muro le hablo

Cold: Valla, así que esta es tu torre, se ve igual a la otra-decía mirando la torre sin notar la mujer que choco contra su espalda-

Veloz: Créeme, es mas bonita-decía apuntando a una esfera de disco que estaba mal puesta ya que la compuerta por donde salia se trabo y la esfera quedo media al descubierto-

Cold: Para que sirve?, es un arma?-decía mirando la esfera que estaba medio guardada en el techo-

Veloz: No es un arma, es para fiesta-decía mirando a cold quien parecía muy confundido-

Cold: Fiesta?, hacia tiempo que no escuchaba esa palabra...-decía mirando a veloz para luego voltearse y mirar a abeja-

Abeja: T-tu!, e-estas invadiendo!-decía muy asustada-

Veloz: Te equivocas, él me salvo y me trajo sano y salvo, ella es mi líder, ya la conoces-decía acercándose a abeja para tranquilizarla mientras la presentaba-

Cold: Líder débil, compañeros débiles, eso explica por que robin casi te roba la información, ella es muy débil y su debilidad se refleja en ustedes-decía con los brazos cruzados-

Veloz: Ella es fuerte!, es una gran líder, solo que a veces se deja llevar un poco por su inteligencia, pero es buena-decía mirando a cold quien suspiro-

Cold: Golpearme sera lo ultimo que hagas-decía mirando de reojo a acualad quien tenia una resortera en forma de "Y" en una esquina junto a Mas y Menos quienes estaban asustados por el invitado-

Veloz: Gracias por todo, y por ese hermoso viaje, no se donde pero gracias-decía estirando su mano a cold-

Cold se quedo mirando la mano de veloz pero no correspondió el saludo y se limito a no hacerle caso

Cold: No importa, me retiro arquero-decía mirando a veloz quien bajo la mano pero aun llevaba una muca alegre-

Veloz: Puedes decirme "Veloz"-decía mirando a cold asentir para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro-

Acualad: Q-que paso?-decía saliendo del rincón donde estaba escondido-

Abeja: Veloz explícate-decía colocándose enfrente-

Veloz solo se quedo mirando su mano por un momento para luego llevarla a su bolsillo y sacar el dispositivo y dejárselo en las manos de su líder quien solo se lo quedo mirando incrédula

Veloz: Lo dejo en tus manos líder, si me necesitas, estaré entrenando-decía caminando hacia su habitación con intenciones de abastecerse de flechas mientras los miembros de su equipo solo se lo quedaron viendo como se alejaba con sus ropas destrozadas y sin flechas en su espalda pero con una mueca alegre-

/En la plaza/

Cold apareció casi donde se había ido y lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue a chico bestia y fanny con trajes de exploradores rompiendo el hielo que tenia encerrado a cyborg

Chico bestia: Ya casi logramos despertar a esta antigua criatura de la era de los dinosaurios-decía con tono de reportero-

Fanny: En momentos estaremos apunto de ver lo que es un rostro que no se a visto en años!-decía con el mismo tono de reportera mientra que le hablaban a alguien, quien sabe a quien, o puede que a ellos mismos, quien sabe

Robin estaba sentado en un banco con star quien estaba comiendo un helado, raven estaba leyendo un libro mientra los otros dos sacaban a cyborg, y zig estaba recostado en el pasto, dio un suspiro y se sentó a observar como sacaban a cyborg mientras kid flash llegaba con un taladro mecánico y un soplete..., no se puede decir mucho..., pero casi se sintió a cyborg gritar desde el interior de hielo..., casi...

Asta aquí el cap!, perdón por tardar estoy en época de pruebas, que hará jinx?, que hará veloz?, alguien mas escucho el grito de cyborg?, esto y mas en el próximo capitulo! gracias por leer :D :D


	16. Ataque a tamaran y un mal consejo

NOTA: Teen titans no me pertenece , le pertenece a DCcomics y/o a sus respectivos dueños

Capitulo 16: Ataque a tamaran y un mal consejo

Desde una localización lejana en el espacio, en una planeta de super seres denominados como "Tamaranianos" se podía sentir el rugir de miles de guerreros y de como el planeta era sacudido por fuerzas externas superiores y en el campo de batalla, el cual era el reino que estaba siendo invadido, un grupo de guerreros le asía frente a un enemigo invencible y sumamente peligroso, el cual los tenia acorralados asta tal punto de no poder hacer nada mientras su camaradas y seres queridos caían rendidos por voluntad propia ante tal poder devastador el cual provenía de una sola persona tapada en un aura oscura tan densa que su forma no se podía distinguir, prácticamente era la oscuridad en persona

Galfore: Q-quien..., *Tos*, Quien e-eres?-decía mientras tosía y escupía su propia sangre-

?:Ríndete como tus amigos o se el primero y Muere...-decía el ser quien estiro su mano y una esfera de energía negra apareció dispuesto a desintegrar a su victima asta las cenizas si esta no mostraba signo de rendirse-

Casi mas rápido de lo que ambos pudieron notar una energía de color morado lila impacto contra el agresor quien no se inmuto ni dejo de estar en la misma posiciones en la que estaba ya que la energía exploto antes de tocarlo al impactar con un escudo invisible

Blackfire: Ven!-decía mientras lanzaba energías y se alejaba tratando de llamar su atención-

?: Primero ella-decía mirando como se alejaba sin dejar de atacar pero los ataque antes de impactar explotaban sin hacer daño alguno-

/En el planeta tierra/

Los titanes estaba relajados en la plaza, mientras se tomaban enserio sacar a cyborg del hielo(cold no quiere sacarlo)

Kid flash: Vamos robin!, solo un poquito-decía mientras estiraba su mano tratando de agarrar el soplete-

Robin: No, hay te sacarlo con cuidado-decía mientras encendía el soplete y con el calor derretía el hielo-

Cold se acerco a chico bestia quien intentaba disimular(no tanto)estar mirando un pájaro mientras miraba a raven leer en la distancia

Cold: Acércate y dile algo-decía en voz baja mientras se apoyaba en un árbol-

Chico bestia: Ya lo intente...-decía mientras miraba a otro lado-

Cold: Intenta otra vez-decía mientras notaba como negaba-

Chico bestia: La ultima vez..., lo dejo claro-decía mientras miraba a otro lado-

Cold: Verte mirarla..., me recuerda lo que mi padre decía, en su caso el regaño infinito de sus amigo le dio el valor de decirle algo a mi madre, puedo decir que,**_ "si no lo intentas asta que se canse nunca te mirara como alguien que se dedique a lo que quiere"_**, horrible consejo la verdad, pero mi padre decía eso, y mi tío, y mi tía(quien callo bajo ese dicho), y mi abuelo..., y mi abuela(quien callo bajo ese consejo)..., creo que ese dicho y esa tradición de ir tras quien te gusta paso de generación en generación, pero solo sirve si conoces y compartes un lazo real, en el caso de mi familia, "la guardia real", luchaban juntos y prácticamente vivían en la misma fortaleza luchando codo con codo-decía mirando a chico bestia y contando parte de su historia y notando la similitud con lo que pasaba-

Chico bestia: Claro!, y ahora con lo que me as dicho, no parare nunca!-decía gritando en voz alta mientras todos los titanes le quedaban mirando-

Chico bestia quedo bastante colorado por el echo que se lo quedaron viendo y notando que cold ya no estaba(hablándole al aire), llevo sus manos a la nuca y se alejaba silbando muy avergonzado

Kid flash: Se volvió loco?-decía mirando a robin quien se volteo y miro el hielo para derretirlo-

Robin: No, cold desapareció antes de que chico bestia se diera cuenta-decía notando que cold ya no estaba al lado de chico bestia y notando que luego que gritara este desapareció-

Kid flash: No lo vi-decía notando que no se dio cuenta de que cold estaba al lado de chico bestia-

Chico bestia camino avergonzado asta otro árbol y al apoyarse noto que sentado en la rama estaba cold y al lado starfire quien parecía hablarle, luego de sentarse ambos miraron hacia abajo y luego entre ellos, starfire bajo lentamente y se lo quedo mirando

Starfire: D-dime..., puedo saber por que estabas tan alegre y gritando tan feliz amigo mio?, cold no me lo quiere decir...-decía con puchero luego de tratar de quitarle a cold información-

Chico bestia: Jejeje..., nada...-decía mirando hacia la rama y notando con frustración que cold ya no estaba(malvado asta la médula...)-

Starfire: Andaaaaaaa, dimeeeeeee-decía con pucheros mientras sacudía a chico bestia-

Fanny: Yo también quiero saber-decía sacando su cabeza del árbol el cual atravesó-

Chico bestia: Esto ya se salio de control, me voy-decía levantándose y alejándose a todo paso-

Chico bestia camino árbol por árbol asta por fin llegara uno y sentarse dejando escapar un gran suspiro luego de ser perseguido por starfire que misteriosamente no le siguió asta ese árbol

Raven: Respira en voz baja, estoy ocupada-decía mirando su libro dejando completamente sorprendido a chico bestia quien no noto que dio toda la vuelta asta llegar al árbol donde estaba raven sentada-

Chico bestia estaba apunto de levantarse pero rápidamente cold desde alguna parte congelo sus manos evitando que se levante

/Detrás de un árbol/

Cold: Por que hice eso?-decía mirando a star y fanny quienes se miraban muy felices y reían en vos baja-

Kid flash: Por que quería huir-decía mirando desde atrás de otro árbol-

Cold *pensando*: En que me estoy metiendo?-pensaba luego de mirar como se empeñaban en lo que hacían-

/De vuelta con chico bestia y raven/

Chico bestia trato de zafar su brazo sin que raven lo notara al intentar no hacer una acción agresiva, pero solo le quedaba esperar a que pasara o tendría que dar explicación de algo que no sabia

Chico bestia: Y dime..., que lees?-decía tratando de disimular-

Raven: La ultima vez que me lo preguntaste te fuiste antes que respondiera, o es que acaso ya se te acabaron las bromas?-decía con tono enojado sin dejar de mirar el libro-

Chico bestia: Me fui?, te tardaste medio siglo en contestar, si es que me pensabas responder-decía con tono ofendido pero tratando de disimular el echo que si raven se enojaba estaba asta las manos(literalmente) y no podría huir-

Raven: Medio siglo?, que broma mas tonta, preguntar algo y luego irte antes de que formules una pregunta-decía con tono ofendido sin dejar de mirar el libro-

Chico bestia: Bien, bien, y que lees?, mira estoy a qui y no me iré(literalmente)-decía mientras miraba sus manos congeladas-

Raven: Em..., ..., ..., ..., ...-decía mientras pensaba que decirle(se le olvido el nombre y no quiere voltear el libro a verlo-

Chico bestia "Em"?, valla nombre-decía notando que desde su posición podía distinguir el nombre-

Raven: S-sigues a qui?, pensé que ya te habías largado como la ultima vez-decía mientras disimulaba el echo que olvido el nombre del libro que tenia en sus manos y leer sus paginas no le ayudaba a recordarlo-(esto basado en echos reales...)

Chico bestia: Sip, y dime..., c-como estas?-decía un poco mas tranquilo-

Raven: Estoy con un payaso que solo sabe hacer malos chistes, contento?-decía con tono frió y tratando de que chico bestia le diga el nombre del libro y se le refriegue en la cara sabiendo que simplemente lo mandara a volar cuando lo haga-

Chico bestia: ..., ..., Em..., y dime..., como..., arg..., olvídalo-decía con tono un poco enojado-

Cold se dio cuenta de esto y retiro el hielo de las manos de chico bestia quien al notarlo se paro y se movió para mirar a raven

Chico bestia: Bien, nos vemos...-decía mientras se alejaba-

Raven: Espera...-decía para notar que ya se había ido, tantas cosas que le dijo en años y era la primera vez que chico bestia se iba a la primera, provocando un inmenso sentimiento de culpa que cobro la vida del martillo neumático que exploto cerca de robin quien se volteo-

Robin quien termino de descongelar la cara de cyborg se le quedo mirando un montón de metal fundido con fuego negro y a chico bestia alejándose, de repente una bola de fuego se vio en el cielo, el cual caí muy rápido, tan rápido que nadie logro verlo asta que fue tarde e impacto en el suelo casi a unos metro de chico bestia quien casi fue tumbado por el viento que se produjo en el impacto el cual fue tan fuerte que rompió el hielo que aprisionaba a cyborg quien "despertó" y quedo con su boca abierta al estar muy sorprendido por lo que veía para luego ser tumbado por la fuerza del viento que se produjo en el impacto

Robin: Chico bestia!-gritaba para luego ver que estaba bien-

Fanny: Chico bestia!?, esta bien!?-gritaba muy asustada(y asustando a star y raven quienes no alcanzaron a ver lo que paso)-

Chico bestia: Aquí estoy!, todavía no pongan un altar en memoria al galán verde!-decía con tono de un tanto cómico para tranquilizar a sus compañeros luego de que el polvo lo ocultara por un breve tiempo-

Luego de que se acercaran la primera en dar un gran grito fue star quien vio a su hermana en el cráter que se formo al caer

Starfire: Kyaaa!, HERMANA!-gritaba muy alterada y asustada mientras se lazaba dentro del cráter sin pensarlo dos veces si es que era o no una trampa-

Al entrar y sacarla se dieron cuenta que estaba herida pero las mas importantes eran en los brazo y piernas, su mano estaba algo chamuscadas(producto de usar sus esferas de energía como guantes al máximo de su poder lastimándose a ella misma), fanny uso su poder de curar pero este no parecía hacer mucho efecto es las heridas echas por alguna clases de habilidad con la que le atacaron ya que se notaba el color extraño en las heridas las cuales eran muy notorias

Blackfire: N-no podrás..., te detendré..., arg...-decía con debilidad mientas fanny curaba sus heridas que tardaban en sanar-

Blackfire abrió los ojos por unos segundos pero luego quedo inconsciente dejando a su hermana muy alterada quien la abrazaba como si no quisiera que nadie se la quitara

Zig: Esas heridas..., señor cold..., esa técnica...-decía mirando la herida en el brazo que fanny trataba de curar-

Cold: Son echas por la técnica**_ "Aguijón Purpura"_**-decía mientras desaparecía muy lentamente-

Zig: Crees que...-decía mirando a cold quien asintió-

Cold: No hay tiempo que perder, velocista, ve a cualquier isla donde se consiga un "coco"-decía mirando a kid flash quien se le quedo mirando por unos segundos algo confundido para luego irse tan rápido como pudo-

Robin: Coco?-decía mirando a cold en lo que kid flash llegaba con mucho cocos-

Cold: El liquido del coco puede purificar el efecto, si no se lo das de tomar perderá las extremidades-decía abriendo un agujero con una estaca de hielo-

Star trato de agarra el coco pero estaba tan nerviosa que decidió dárselo a robin quien estando tranquilo le dio con cuidado a blackfire el liquido del coco, luego de que lo tomara las heridas echas por la técnica desaparecieron dejando unos cuanto rasguños que fanny curo, poco a poco empezó a despertar

Blackfire: GALFORE!-gritaba levantándose en el aire sin notar donde estaba o que había pasado-

Starfire: Hermana!-decía muy sorprendida-

Blackfire: Donde esta!?, que haces aquí?, donde estoy?-decía con tono un poco preocupada pero al notar donde estaba se enojo-

Starfire: Hermana estas en la tierra!, que paso?, dime por favor-decía muy asustada y casi al borde de llorar-

Blackfire: Llego sin avisar..., solo una persona, contra todos tamaran, galdore y yo luchamos como pudimos, pero por el bien de los tamaran decidió rendirse y entregar el reino, yo me opuse y luche contra..., "eso", pero me derroto sin ningún esfuerzo, me desterraron del planeta para no matarme, galdore..., viejo tonto, debiste enviarme a este planeta para que estuviera a salvo o para que pidiera ayuda, *suspiro*, me ayudas hermana?-decía contando los sucesos que pasaron en el planeta y su lucha incesante para luego ser derrotada y enviada al exilio al planeta donde su hermana estaba y tragarse su orgullo para pedirle su ayuda-

Starfire: Claro!, vamos hermana!-decía emprendiendo vuelo pero blackfire le agarro de la pierna y chico bestia se transformo en un elefante y puso su trompa en el abdomen para que no emprendiera vuelo-

Blackfire: Derroto a todos los habitantes del planeta, galdore no le pudo ni hacer un rasguño, si vamos tendremos que planear algo-decía sujetando del pie a star quien asintió un poco triste-

Cold: La técnica que usaron contra ti es una de estilo tortura, usado en las antiguas eras en mi mundo, lo que sea que ataco ese planeta es mi responsabilidad destruir, no pudo dejar que usen tal técnica de guerra para ese uso, no de nuevo-decía mirando a blackfire quien se le quedo mirando al no reconocerlo-

Blckfire: Quienes son los dos niños nuevos?-decía mirando a cold y en la distancia a un joven con capucha quien al acercarse se la saco dejando ver a una niña-

Fanny: Un gusto, soy fanny-decía alegre-

Blackfire: Es mujer..., digo, soy blackfire, la hermana de starfire...-decía mirando a la niña a la que confundió con un hombre(otra para la lista)-

Cold: Yo soy cold y el es zig, somos de un planeta donde la técnica que usaron es parte del legado de guerra de nuestro planeta, espero no te moleste que tomemos asunto en esto, es algo muy personal, esa técnica se prohibió como muchas otras usadas en la guerra que casi desbasto nuestro mundo-decía acercándose y presentándose junto a zig-

Asta aquí el capitulo!, que hará galdore?, que hará blackfire?, y chico bestia?, esto y mas en el próximo capitulo!, gracias por leer y felices fiestas!(un poco tarde), pásenla bien y desfruten de este nuevo año!


	17. Adiestracion

NOTA: Teen titans no me pertenece , le pertenece a DCcomics y/o a sus respectivos dueños

Capitulo 17: Adiestracion

/En la torre T/

Luego de que los titanes fueran a la torre T blackfire no paraba de golpear las paredes frustrada y daba pequeños(no tanto) regaños a starfire quien insistía en ir de forma inmediata y sin ningún plan de ante mano

Cyborg: Por favor trata de no destruir la torre-rogaba con temor mientras blackfire atravesaba uno de los muros con uno de sus mega golpes por la frustración-

Cold: Primero debo de adiestrarlos a la técnica que usaron, como evitarla y como contrarrestarla-indicaba ya en el centro de la sala-

Blackfire: Habla rápido!, no podemos perder tiempo-le gritaba sacando su brazo entero de una de las pared que atravesó luego de golpearla-

Cold: Primero, para evitarla simplemente hay que moverse, la técnica es "directa", solo tiene una trayectoria, con que se muevan unos pasos sera suficiente para estar a salvo-explicaba mirando a blackfire sentarse con un pesado pedazo de pared al lado de su hermana quien entre las dos trataron de quitar el pedazo de pared-

Robin: No te preocupes..., luego se los explico-decía notando que star y su hermana estaban ocupadas con un pedazo de pared-

Cold: Evitarla mas aya de parecer fácil, lo es si no estas acorralado, pero se usa mas en una habitación y con el "objetivo" paralizado, por eso es catalogado como "Forma de Tortura"-indicaba notando que las hermanas le prestaban atención-

Blackfire: Pero como!?-gritaba destrozando el pedazo de pared contra la mesa haciéndola pedazos-

Cold: La técnica es para usar estando delante del enemigo y estando este incapacitado, si volabas, lo único que tenia que hacer era esperar a que lo atacaras y eso seria todo, con solo ver tus manos antes, diría que tratabas de golpearlo mientras te atacaba sin que lo supieras-decía haciéndole recordar que sus manos estaban chamuscadas por sus propios poderes-

Kid flash: Y se contrarresta con coco verdad?-preguntaba mostrando uno de los varios que llevo a la torre y dejo amontonado en un rincón-

Cold: Si, el coco es muy usual, prácticamente la técnica nació a base de eso-afirmaba mirando la pila de cocos-

Zig quien estaba un poco lejos y con las orejas muy bajas miraba con algo de tristeza, dio un suspiro y se volteo muy temeroso para luego alejarse y salir

Cold: Zig?-preguntaba mirando a zig quien no le respondió y se fue de la habitación central sin decir nada-

Fanny: Yo voy!-decía saltando el sofá-

Cold: No!, presta atención, como habrás recordado, tu poder no fue de utilidad, mas que nunca debes de hacer caso!-le gritaba muy enojado literalmente lanzando estacas a la capucha para que ella no pudiera avanzar estando los otros titanes muy cerca de la trayectoria de las estacas-

Blackfire: *Glup*..., siempre es así de cariñoso?-preguntaba con una estaca a pocos centímetros de su cara, ya que fueron tan rápidas que no las alcanzo a ver que ya tenia uno al lado-

Cyborg: Solo cuando no lo escuchan..., que es casi desde que llego-le respondía mirando a blackfire con una sonrisa un poco forzada el notar que tenia una estaca bastante cerca del brazo-

Cold: Estará bien, tal vez esta analizando, buscando informes y elaborando estrategias para la misión, no te olvides que el es un maestro de clase máxima, un élite entre los élite de mayor grado, sus conocimientos no pueden ser cuestionados, y menos por una niña que apenas y sabe lo que puede hacer -indicaba mirando la puerta para luego regañar a fanny-

Robin: Primero hay que saber a que nos enfrentamos, el planeta entero fue derrotado-indicaba mirando a cold asentir-

Cold: Hey!, despabila, dinos que sabes-le gritaba mirando a blackfire quien seguía atenta a la estaca que por poco le atraviesa la cabeza-

Blackfire: Poco y nada, luego de que volví por las malas galdore decidió perdonarme, pero tenia que demostrar respeto y bla, bla, bla, la cosa es que termine como una simple guerrera, y cuando menos lo esperamos una inmensidad de gritos desde las afueras nos alerto, al llegar a las afueras del reino habían miles de los nuestros derrotados, y estaba "eso" caminando muy altanero entre los guerreros derrotados-respondía mirando enojada a cold quien ignoraba su rostro de ira, mas por lo que ella paso que por lo que cold casi le provoca con las estacas-

Cold: La forma mas rápida de derrotar a alguien con esa habilidad es..., no moverse-indicaba mirando a los titanes quienes se quedaron mirando entre ellos-

Kid flash: Osea...-preguntaba mirando a cold buscando una respuesta-

Cold: Si te quedas inmóvil por cierto periodo de ataques este te atraviesa, pero al verlo instintiva mente uno busca evitarlos como pueda, el primer error, los primeros ataques dejan estelas de energía, si estas se refuerzan una sobre la otra generan "lineas" que sirven como trampa que pueden generar parálisis o otros problemas de movilidad, si alguien es expuesto de forma consecutiva puede perder la movilidad de los miembros del cuerpo afectado, pero no de perderos y quitar celos, si no de no poder moveros por al menos unos..., 10 a 20 años o mas-explicaba mirando a kid flash quien no entendió nada para luego mirar a blackfire quien estaba un poco asustada pero no llegaba a comprender lo que le decían o no quería notando la situación en la que estuvo-

Blackfire: Una cosa mas, el estaba cubierto por un manto negro, cubría su cuerpo y salia una especie de vapor oscuro desde sus manos y pies-recordaba mirando como cold frenaba en seco y sus "iris" rojos tomaron un color mas rojo a tal punto que su ojo entero se volvieran rojos y brillantes asustando a los titanes-

Cold: Sera..., esto?-preguntaba oscureciendo su cuerpo completo el cual generaba unos vapores oscuros similares-

Blackfire: SI!, eso es!-afirmaba muy asustada levantan doce muy apurada para verlo mejor-

Cold volvió a su forma original y sus ojos dejaron de brillar dejando ver su "iris" rojos los cuales habrían desperecido por un breve momento en cuanto se "trasformo"-

Cold: Lo sospechaba, esa tecnica es "Capa de maestro"-decia mirando un poco pensativo a blackfire-

Kid flash: Que fue eso?-preguntaba desde atrás del sofá junto a fanny y chico bestia quienes se asustaron solo un poquito...-

Cold: La "capa de maestro", es una técnica que se usa para evitar contacto de golpes, pero tampoco uno puede golpear, por eso se usan técnicas alternativas, ejemplo: Starfire lanza sus esferas de energía y al mismo tiempo evita que la golpeen, pero quien usa esa técnica es 100% vulnerable a otra persona que sepa usar dicha técnica, esta fue echa para los que no tiene dotes cuerpo a cuerpo pero si pueden ser capaces de lanzar ataques de energía, magia, etc-explicaba mirando a los titanes mientras daba el ejemplo usando a star como una e indicando el como contrarrestarlo-

Raven: Osea que eres capas de diñarlo-preguntaba mirando a cold quien asentía-

Cold: Tal vez, esa técnica es lo mas básico en técnicas, muy débil por decir mucho...-respondía mirando a blackfire-

Blackfire: DÉBIL!?-gritaba muy por encima de su limite de paciencia-

Cold: Bien, quieres una muestra de verdadero poder?-preguntaba poniéndose en modo de pelea-

Blackfire: Sera rápido-contestaba con enojo y mucha seguridad tronando sus dedos-

En ese momento una onda de energía salia despedida de cold, alrededor de cold una "grieta" negra se formaba liberando una luz negra(si una luz negra), tan oscura que no parecía de ese mundo, daba vuelta alrededor de cold para luego fusionarse y formando una inmensa masa negra circular, esta se reventó y apareció un ente inmenso y muy grande, con cuernos y alas negras, completamente oscura y sus ojos negros(algo así como energía sumamente negra, mas que la piel que tomo dicho color) brillante penetraban en la poca y densa oscuridad del ser que era casi tan oscuro como la noche

Blackfire: Q-q-que eres...-preguntaba tumbándose en el suelo y mirando el monstruo oscuro con cuernos y alas negras, su piel era tan oscura que al mirarlo era como cerrar los ojos, no parecía tener "algo"-

DemonCold: Esta es una pequeña parte de mi poder real, Pueden decirle "DemonCold", ahora me crees?, o quieres que te rompa los huesos uno a uno?-amenazaba a blackfire con un estado muy grueso y monstruoso casi inhumano en su voz-

La criatura era muy atemorizan te, pero los titanes mas que asustarse solo se quedaron mirando con muy poco interés

Raven: Hey, puedes apagar el viento?-preguntaba mirando a DemonCold, ya que cuando se "transformo" libero viento, mucho viento, viento que parecía no querer terminar-

DemonCold se dio cuenta que provocaba bastante problema ya que el viento de su poder tiraba algunas cosas por lo que se vio obligado a volver a su forma normal para no seguir desordenando la habitación, o seria obligado a limpiarlo

Cold: En un lugar mas grande el viento no se nota y sirve como defensa si se usas de una buena manera, es parte de la habilidad, "Capa del gran maestro", una evolución de la habilidad que la niña decía, pero la use en mi transformación, para poder cambiar algunas cosas del cuerpo anterior-afirmaba mirando a raven, dejando ver que tenia otra ropa-

Fanny: Te transformaste como chico bestia?-preguntando mirando a cold quien asintió un tanto pensativo-

Cold: Me transforme en mi semi-forma , este cuerpo que ustedes ven, no es mas que una imagen, pensé que les daría miedo ver mi semi-forma, por lo que me cubrí con la "capa del gran maestro", para que no me puedan ver y cambiar este cuerpo un poco-decía mirando a los titanes mientras se acomodaba el chaleco(solo el chaleco es lo que se puso)-

Cyborg: El cambio solo fue de la ropa, no detecto cambio alguno en tu cuerpo-decía mirando mas detenida mente a cold-

Cold: Este cuerpo es mi "Forma humanoide", es..., lo que soy en una forma humana, mi "Otra forma", es mas grande y mas..., em..., atemorizan te, por eso me an dicho que use la forma humana, es mas normal ver a un humano caminando por el universo-explicaba mirando a cyborg quien se le quedo mirando mientras decía el por que de su forma con un tono muy natural-

Raven: Limpiaras eso después-ordenaba molesta apuntando con su dedo el desastre que provoco-

Cold: Pero...-respondía mirando un tanto incrédulo de lo que le estaban ordenando-

Raven: Aquí tienes la escoba, cuando termines de asustar a blackfire ponte a barrer, no lo repetiré-ordenaba acercando la escoba con sus poderes para luego regañar a cold muy seriamente-

Cold: ...-Se quedo mirando la escoba con cara de "no me gusta limpiar"-

Robin: Esa grieta estará siempre en el piso?-preguntaba mirando la grieta que dejo el poder de cold-

Cold: Se ira en unos minutos...-contestaba mirando el piso y deseando que esta se desvanezca-

Raven: Limpia lo ahora, si es que no desaparece-ordenaba notando que cold mentía-

Cold: *Suspiro*

Cyborg: Las estacas no se sacaran solas sabes?-indicaba apuntando con su mirada la estaca que casi le atraviesa el cráneo a blackfire-

Cold: Eso es hielo normal, se derretirá...-contestaba mirando a cyborg quien negaba-

Cyborg: Dije "Sacar", yo tengo que reparar el sofá, cuando termines de barrer, saca el hielo que enterraste es el sofá, mientras mas rápido mejor, cuando termines podre parcharlo-explicaba mirando el fragmento de hielo que estaba muy enterrado dentro del sofá-

Cold: *Se quedo mirando el sofá enojado*-

Fanny: Si quieres te puedo ayudar-decía haciendo su mano intangible y sacando las estacas-

Cold: La ayuda se agradece, pero prefiero limpiar mi desastre y evitar devolver favores-decía prendiendo fuego a modo de "Encendedor" en la yema de su dedo-

Robin: Negativo, fanny ayuda en lo que puedas, lo ultimo que necesitamos es un sofá rostizado-ordenaba mirando con algo de temor el fuego en la mano de cold-

Kid Flash: Traeré el tacho de basura que salio volando-decía apuntando con su dedo una de las esquinas de la habitación en donde callo el balde de basura luego de que cold lo mandara a volar junto con algunas cosas-

Mientras regañaban a cold blackfire solo miraba asustada, confusa y un poco enojada, ella tubo miedo de cold desde que se transformo, pero los titanes no se inmutaron, aunque pareciera la primera vez que vieran eso, "Es que acaso solo yo vi eso?", fue lo único que se le paso por la mente mientra miraba como fanny sacaba cada una de las estacas con bastante facilidad y a kid flash metiendo cada una en la basura mientras fanny las arrojaba al aire y a cold barriendo en un rincón

Tan Tan!, asta aqui el cap, gracias por leer!, tengo pensado empezar a poner "rellenos", mas para hacer socialisar a los personajes y presentar a otros que tenia guardados


	18. Entrenar o perder

NOTA: Teen titans no me pertenece, le pertenece a DCcomics y/o a sus respectivos dueños

Capitulo 18: Entrenar o perder

Hola a todos/as!, cuánto tiempo. Como verán cambie la forma de escribir ya que recibí muchas críticas por mis guiones de teatro (las cuales agradezco y espero más así mejoro) y a partir de ahora si a ustedes les gusta será con guiones de novelas. Si esto les gusta y lo aceptan cambiare **TODOS** mis capítulos a este guion, espero sus opiniones y sin más dejo claro que el bostezo no sé cómo escribirlo así que pondré "-Ahoo "

Amanecía como todos los relajantes y hermosos días, exceptuando una que otra explosión que se escuchaba desde 20 manzanas de distancia de la torre de los titanes

/Torre T/

-Mal, mal y mal-regañaba cold mirando a starfire y a su hermana tiradas en el suelo exhaustas-

-E-este tipo es fuerte...-hablaba con dificultad blackfire tratando de levantarse pero un peso monstruoso en su espalda se lo evitaba haciendo presión al instante como si estuvieran a punto de romperla.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así?-Preguntaba chico bestia saliendo de la torre para ver la escena enfrente.

-Desde ayer-respondió robin con una tableta digital analizando y monitoreando los signos viales de starfire y blackfire.

-Bien, ya que se levantaron...-dijo cold y dirigió su mirada a los titanes-¿por qué no empiezan ustedes?-pregunto con total calma sacando su pie de la espalda de blackfire y extrayendo la estaca la cual tenía enredada en el cabello de starfire (solo para no atravesarla y matarla).

-¿Puedo ir primero?-pregunto fanny quien estaba al lado de robin-.

-No-respondió cold con frialdad y enojo muy notables.

-¿P-p-p-por que?-pregunto fanny tragando saliva con miedo y algo de enojo.

-Debes de mejorar tus poderes con zig, el sabe todo acerca de la habilidades que uso el enemigo. Sino logras contrarrestar ese "mal" entonces tal vez alguien muera, te recuerdo que blablafire casi murió ayer-respondió cold con enojo y se aseguro de hacer gritar de dolor a blackfire por simple gusto de asustar a fanny al pisarla.

-Mi nombre...-susurraba blackfire con dificultas mientras trataba de mirar a su agresor quien no le prestaba atención a ella si no a la joven de cabello blanco-¡ES BLACKFIRE!-grito zafándose por muy poco y lanzando una inmensa onda de energía de su mano la cual desintegro todas las nubes en el cielo dejando un gran hueco por donde paso.

El silencio se hiso presente por unos breves minutos pero el sonido femenino de dos mujeres tosiendo dieron a entender que estaban bien

-Bien, as mejorado-dijo cold chasqueando los dedos y una ráfaga de viento limpio el lugar-pero te falta más poder si quieres derrotar a un "novato"-finalizo dicha palabra apuntando a fanny.

-¿Ella?-pregunto blackfire sorprendida a lo que cold asintió.

Fanny solo se quedo mirando a blackfire asentirle a cold para luego lanzar una bola de energía hasta donde ellos estaban...

-Espera...-susurro fanny para sí misma quien quedo mirando la bola de energía en lo que robin corría por su vida-¿¡QUE!?-grito asustada esquivando el ataque.

-Sí que eres lenta-fanfarroneo blackfire.

-¿¡Qué haces!?-grito fanny asustada viendo como blackfire se tambaleaba para mantener su postura.

-Cold lo dejo bien claro niña-dijo blackfire dirigiendo sus manos a fanny y lanzando ataques.

Fanny evito el ataque haciéndose intangible, pero lo que no esperaba fue que la torre termino recibiendo el impacto

-¡Espera!-grito fanny asustada.

-¡Preocúpate por ti!-grito cold haciendo una señal a blackfire de atacar.

blackfire ataco a fanny a lo que ella tuvo que correr y mantener la torre a salvo

-Puedo estar así todo un año-dijo fanny notando que seguía atacando.

Blackfire paró en seco muy agotada y miro a cold quien estaba muy decepcionado a simple vista

-¿Lo ves?-marco cold con enojo apuntando a fanny- pudiste a verla atacado cuando se distrajo con la torre, no hablar en una pelea es importante-finalizo dándose cuanta que el baño estaba a simple vista y cyborg estaba con una sombrerito rosa y muy enojado con un pato en su mano.

-No sabía que los robots se bañaban...-comento cold sorprendido al ver a cyborg hacer un gesto de disgusto y saliendo de la ducha con la parte inferior tapada.

-¿Eso significa que siempre está desnudo?-pregunto fanny un tanto ignorante de que se volvió tangible por uno segundos.

***BOOOOOM* **

Fanny voló varios metros luego de recibir el ataque por la espalda de lleno

-¡LE DI!-festejo blackfire casi por perder el poco equilibrio que le quedaba.

-Demonios, no tenía ganas de enseñarte esa habilidad si lo lograba-susurro cold enojado al ver a fanny desenterrar su cabeza de la arena y en sus ojos se noto el asombro y el sonroje que le provoco estar así.

-Auch-dijo fanny con tono sarcástico al notar la alegría de blackfire.

-Bien-suspiro-lo prometido es deuda..., ¿se dice as verdad?-pregunto mirando a chico bestia quien asintió un poco confuso por la frase.

-Como te dije al empezar la pelea contra ti y tu hermana, te enseñare una habilidad única-comento con falta de entusiasmo-

-Pensé que solo querías entrenar...-susurro starfire al intentar levantarse-

-Sí, pero mientras estabas ocupada sacando la estaca de tu cabello hice un trato-se volteo y miro a fanny-si lograba darle un solo golpe a "alguien" en una pelea, le enseñaría una táctica de elite-comento al verla sonrojada y enojada.

-¿y yo?-pregunto starfire muy triste.

-Tu mejor te callas-miro fijamente y con odio-eras la mas débil y la mas descuidada-finalizo cold mostrando su estaca con mechones de cabello rojo y apuntando a varias estacas con pelos rojos por casi todo el campo de batalla.

-Que malo...-replico starfire a modo de puchero.

-Bien, la técnica es una mutación de muchas otras técnicas la cual se llama "capa"-miro a cyborg llegar bastante molesto-em... y solo tienes que...-miro de reojo y noto como cyborg agarraba velocidad-y..., lo de la perded..., técnicamente ya lo page...-finalizo cold con cyborg en frente con un patito de goma.

-Sabes, mi patito no termino su baño de belleza, espero que tenga algo de decirle-regaño cyborg colocando el pato de goma enfrente de cold.

-¿Y qué esperas que haga?-pregunto cold notando el pato más cerca.

-Pide disculpas, si lo haces patito y yo olvidaremos esto-dijo cyborg con una sonrisa tratando de lucir ofendido pero riéndose un poco.

-No me disculpare con una "cosa"-dijo cold cruzando los brazos enojado.

Cyborg hizo una expresión de susto y asombro y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos tapándole los oídos al pato

-Ohh-grito levemente-no le hagas caso larry no lo dijo enserio-dijo cyborg tratando de consolar al patito de goma.

-¿Larry?, enserio le pusiste nombre-pregunto sorprendido en lo que cyborg se volteaba ofendido y se alejaba.

-Valla larry se veía ofendido-comento chico bestia con cierto tono humorista dándole codazos a robin quien trato de no reír.

-Déjense de tontería, es hora de trabajar en sus capacidades-gruño molesto a lo que los titanes se reían por debajo.

/En el cielo a varios metros encima de la torre T/

Una masa negra caía des precipitadamente para parar en seco cuando se diviso la torre T

La masa negra comenzó a sacar unas alas de murciélago gigante y poco a poco esta tomaba forma de una especia de gárgola

-Objetivo localizado mi señor-susurro la bestia oscura.

-No mi señor, el objetivo parece estar con "alguien" con un poder superior a los 40.000 yetrix-susurro con miedo mientras observaba en su muñeca una pantalla holográfica proveniente de una pulsera que la oscuridad de la criatura ocultaba a simple vista y una barra amarilla que no paraba de moverse dejando ver que eso era un detecto de poder.

-Si mi señor, iré de daré mi vida por usted-susurro ya resignado a lo que parecía ser una batalla que quería evitar.

La criatura comenzó su descenso pero este se detuvo en seco

-¿Como mi señor?-pregunto la criatura-¿¡Que!?-grito sorprendido-, ¡un poder de 100.000 yetrix!, imposible mi amo eso no puede ser, es un error-grito aterrado por su comunicador.

-Si... si mi señor, mi radar solo estaba configurado a esa raza del planeta que usted ha gobernado-susurro resignado-escucho algo acercarse mi señor-dijo volteándose y escuchando un sonido de turbinas hacia él-si mi señor volveré-finalizo la criatura emprendiendo vuelo a gran velocidad sin darse cuenta que los aviones lo buscaban a él y trasmitieron la señal a su base

/Base militar/

-¡Señor la criatura se ha ido al espacio los cazas no pueden rastrearlo!-grito un soldado con un auricular.

-¡Informe del caza!-dijo el coronel apuntando a uno de los soldados quien se coloco en frente y puso su mano en la frente a modo de saludo.

-¡Señor la criatura se comunico con "algo" antes de desaparecer!-grito el soldado a todo pulmón a su comandante con su mano en la frente a modo de saludo.

-¿pudieron interceptar la conversación?-pregunto general ahora sin levanta la voz.

-Si señor-respondió el soldado de forma normal sin levantar la voz.

En la pantalla se veía una raya paralela que cambiaba su forma en cuanto se re transmitía el mensaje de la criatura hasta que esta se fue

-La criatura parecía buscar a "alguien" dentro de esa torre repleta de fenómenos-comento uno de los soldados.

-La pregunta es a cuál de todos, y el por qué se asusto tanto-comento el general mirando una imagen satelital de la torre y notando que habían barios de los "fenómenos" afuera haciendo algo.

-Señor ¿que tiene pensado hacer?-pregunto uno de los soldado colocándose en frente y saludando firme.

-Esperar-suspiro muy molesto- quiero que monitoreen esa torre y a sus habitante, sea lo que sea esa criatura estaba buscando es muy peligroso y si el "yetrix" es un arma entonces la quiero en mis manos-finalizo el coronel saliendo de la habitación en lo que todos gritaban "¡Si señor!".

/En la torre T/

Fanny diviso unos "aviones" alejándose y antes de preguntar que eran una bola de energía le empato y la mando a volar nueva mente

-¡Le di!-grito victoriosa blackfire-

-¡Ahora no tienes escusa!-grito blackfire volteándose y mirando a cold suspirar y darse un golpe en la cara-

-Grrrr-gruño cold muy molesto al darse cuenta que no tenía otra opción.

-¿Pueden dejar de usarme de saco de boxeo?-pregunto Fanny enojada sacando su capa de la tierra junto a su pie.

-Bien, te enseñare la "capa" como lo prometí-dijo cold con enojo y resignado.

Cold se acerco lentamente y coloco su mano en frente de la cara de blackfire quien se alejo un poco

Lentamente un aura negra que blackfire reconoció comenzó a emanar en la mano cold para entrar en contacto con ella lentamente, poco a poco su cuerpo se cubrió por dicha energía negra mientras "parpadeaba" y mostraba una figura negra completamente de pies a cabeza con ojos morados brillaste con energía que salía lentamente en forma de fuego. Cuando finalizo la energía comenzó a desvanecerse y blackfire tomo la forma de la "capa" por unos leves segundos antes de tomar su forma verdadera

-¿Que fue eso...?-pregunto blackfire muy asustada mirando sus manos para ver como la energia negra terminaba de desaparecer entre sus dedos.

-La técnica ya está en ti, solo tienes que saberla usar-se volteo y miro una de las ventanas de la torre-zig te ayudara-finalizo cold desapareciendo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto starfire a su hermana quien con los ojos muy abiertos miraba sus manos y el sudor en su cara le preocupaba.

-Estoy..., bien..., creo-dijo blackfire entrecortada y con dificultad para hablar.

-¿De qué me perdí?-pregunto raven flotando asta robin quien miraba a blackfire.

-No se...-susurro robin sin saber que paso y notando que por unos leves segundos blackfire no tenia pulso.

/Torre T/

Cold apareció en la sala principal y sin voltearse le pregunto a zig algo en particular extraño

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto cold sin mirar a zig quien suspiro.

-Al parecer un centinala señor cold- respondió zig con tono de preocupación.

-Falta poco-finalizo desapareciendo de la habitación.

/Torre T del Este/

Veloz caminaba ya con su traje nuevo y con una bebida en latada lista para su consumo

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto veloz mirando a acualad quien lo miraba muy fijo.

-Eso mismo te pregunto-respondió con una mirada muy enojada.

Luego de eso Más y Menos aparecieron con un detector de metales y una lupa muy grande y comenzaron a "escanearlo"

-Nada aquí-dijo Más escaneando la cabeza de veloz.

-Ni aquí-dijo Menos revisando el pie de veloz.

-¿De qué me perdí?-pregunto veloz mirando a acualad quien no parecía muy contento.

-As estado muy pensativo y desatento-respondió indicando con su mirada que veloz estaba casi vestido por que no tenía pantalón...

-¡Demonios!-grito lanzando su bebida y tapándose los calzones blancos con puntos rojos y correr hasta su habitación como si el diablo lo persiguiera.

-Es la quinta vez, la ultima se olvido la ropa interior-murmuro abeja en el hombro de acualad minimizada.

-Sí, está pensando en cold-finalizo acualad levantándose y sacando su comunicador.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto abeja volviendo a su forma.

-Desafiare a cold a una pelea, solos él y yo-respondió acualad muy decidido.

-... Tut... tut... trut...(sonido de llamada bien ingenioso y de alta calidad. El "Trut" es cuando te cuelgan y el "trutrrr" es cuando no contestan y lo dejan sonar y el "clik" es cuando si contestan o cuando cortan luego de la llamada. Si lo sé, es muy ingenioso pero no me sé cómo se escribe)

-Llamare a robin-susurro acuald enojado al ser ignorado al llamar a cold.

-...Tut... tut... tut... Trutrrrr...

-¿¡A CHICO BESTIA!?-grito acualad furioso.

...Tut ...tut... tut..."clik"

-¿Halo?*BOOOOM*, ¡cuidado con la ventana!, *BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*, no pienso reparar eso..., ¿hola?, ¿quién es?-pregunto chico bestia mientras se escuchabas explosiones a sus espaldas.

-*BOOOOO*¡AHHHHHH!-grito chico bestia luego de una fuerte explosión.

-¿Hola?-pregunto una voz gruesa y con tono molesto.

\- -¿cold?-pregunto acualad tragando saliva algo asustado.

-Si soy yo, si quiere hablar con chico bestia le recomiendo llamar a starfire, ahora está con ella en..., donde sea que hayan caído luego de..."clik"-respondió cold para luego colgar de forma repentina antes de finalizar lo que iba a decir-

Acualad se quedo mirando el teléfono mientras una gota de sudor se le escapaba de la frente

-Voy para allá-dijo acualad decidido a ir.

-Ten cuidado-dijo veloz limpiando el suelo que mancho.

-Iremos todos-ordeno abeja a modo de regaño.

/Torre T/

En la torre de los Titanes ya no había nadie y había barios cráteres por doquier. No había señal de los fundadores por ningún lado

-¿Donde están todos?-pregunto abeja sorprendida al ver lo vacio de la torre.-

Al caminar notaron tres de los comunicadores, el de chico bestia que se destaca por oler muy mal tenía una ruptura con forma circular-le dispararon-fue lo primero que se le paso por la mente a los visitantes menos queridos luego de la pelea en esa misma torre días atrás

-Le dispararon a cold antes de terminar de hablar, pobre infeliz el que se atrevió-agrego veloz entre risas y un poco de empatía.

Caminaron muy poco por afuera y adentro y notaron que había muchas evidencias de balas y cosas que fueron movidas por la magia negra de raven

-¿Donde están los titanes?-se preguntaron todos al ver la torre T vacía.

/En algún lugar/

Dentro de una gran estructura que serbia como jaula la cual era traslucida y a prueba de balas con varias "cabinas" encontramos a nuestros jóvenes titanes encerrados y separados por muy poco, algunos llevan unas "esposas" para evitar sus poderes y estaban encadenados al piso o las paredes y otros simplemente están parados (cold y raven) sin hacer nada ya que no se dejaron poder las esposas

-Titanes, ¿están todos bien?-pregunto el líder titan al entrar a una jaula con sus compañeros-

-Si-respondieron todos al unisonó-

-Espero que tengan una buena escusa, ese idiota merecía morir-gruño cold con una cicatriz en su cara por una bala que le rasgo la mitad de la cara luego de que este hablara por el comunicador.

Fanny trato de llegar a donde cold pero una ventana a prueba de balas se lo impedía

-*TSSSS*,Ni se les ocurra atravesar estas estructuras de vidrio, si lo hacen o creemos que uno de ustedes lo intenta será el fin de uno de sus amigos, empezando por el verde-comento con una voz muy arrogante el tipo que hablaba por el comunicador mientras amenazaba.

Luego de eso Fanny solo se le quedo mirando a cold con un "perdón" a lo que cold simplemente se volteo y dio un fuerte suspiro muy furioso

¡Hasta aquí el cap!, espero que les guste y si les parece cómodo el guion de novela díganmelo, todas sus criticas son aceptadas. Gracias por leer


	19. Cadena de evento telefónicos

NOTA: Teen titans no me pertenece, le pertenece a DCcomics y/o a sus respectivos dueños

¡Hola a todos!, espero que les guste el capítulo…, y perdón la tardanza… los estudios me tienen muy ocupado y cuando tengo tiempo recuerdo que tengo que corregir todas mis historias…, xD

Capitulo 19: Cadena de evento telefónicos

/En la Torre T/

Mientras más se avanzaba dentro de la torre mas destrucción se podía ver en el lugar

-E-e-eso es…-tartamudeo veloz mirando por uno de los huecos en la pared-¿Un avión aéreo de ataque?-pregunto asustado al ver un avión caza tragado por una columna de hielo.

-¿Eso es un helicóptero con metralletas?-pregunto incrédulo acualad mirando en el techo el helicóptero el cual sus asta estaba atrapadas en vigas de metal.

Mientras más avanzaban, mas se notaba que quienes atacaron, fueron con todo lo que tenían y no dudaron en nada

/En alguna instalación secreta/

Un coronel enojado y apunto de gritarle a cualquier pobre alma que se le cruce entra furioso de una patada a la habitación central de la base

-¿¡QUIEN DEMONIOS LO ORDENO!?-grito a todo pulmón el coronel asustando a todos en la habitación e inclusive a otros de su mismo rango quienes no lo vieron venir.

Todos los soldados y científicos quedaron petrificados mirando al coronel a quien se le notaban las venas de la garganta y en la frente palpitar por la furia.

-E-el doctor Xi…-respondió escondido detrás de una ventana a prueba de balas.

-Ese bastardo-susurro muy furioso-¡comuníquenme con él!-grito el coronel a lo que todos corrían tratando de buscar algo con que comunicarse.

/En la "Prisión"/

Los titanes estaban encerrados entre ventanas aisladores conectados unos a otros, tenían huecos pequeños para que los "inquilinos" no se asfixien.

-Esto es ridículo-susurro enojado cold-si me lo ordenas prenderé fuego todo este maldito lugar-gruño molesto dándole una patada a la silla que tenia para luego mirar molesto a robin.

-Lo sé-dijo con total tranquilidad- pero no sabremos que quieren hasta que nos tengan en sus manos-comento en voz baja mientras caminaba y miraba las cámaras-, ¿o esperabas que el tipo que te disparo te diría el plan luego de que lo atravesaras con una estaca hasta casi matarlo?-pregunto un poco molesto-

-Agradece que Fanny evito que muriera-respondió rápido con tono molesto-la próxima veremos si fanny puede curar decapitaciones-agrego enojado y con cierto tono siniestro.

-Viejo-hablo el joven verde- teníamos ganada la pelea-agrego con cierto tono desilusionado el joven verde mirando a robin-.

-Sí, lo sé-respondió robin a las quejas del joven verde-pero fueron muy lejos atacando nuestro hogar a plena luz del día, los ciudadanos se hubieran asustado y los tipos disparaban sin miramientos, ¿si una de las bombas de esos aviones llegaban a la ciudad por error?, ¿o las balas?-pregunto el líder titan haciendo que el joven verde bajara la cabeza apenado por no haberlo pensado antes.

-Llegaron muy lejos al llevar armas de fuego, como si les hubieran ordenado llevarnos vivos o muertos-menciono raven recordando la cantidad destrucción que provocaron en muy poco tiempo-¿Qué hacemos?-pegunto la gótica con su tono habitual a lo que robin desvió la mirada a cyborg quien asintió de forma disimulada.

/En la torre T/

Los titanes de "Este" habían terminado de ver el desastre en la habitación centrar por lo que decidieron ir a las habitaciones para ver si algún titan se encontraba dentro.

Poco después de una caminata corta la puerta de la habitación del chico bestia se abrió alertando a los titanes quienes recuerdan que cold le había dicho que este había volado lejos y tal vez estaba herido en su habitación o había algún intruso indeseado de los que atacaron la torre

-Tampoco hay nadie aquí-menciono el joven con la espada al joven mudo de cabellos rubios y de mirada extraña-y huele muy mal-finalizo Bushido en lo que se encontraba con los titanes del Este.

-¿Bushido?, ¿Jericho?-pregunto sorprendida abeja a lo que los jóvenes le saludaban sacudiendo las mano muy asustados y sorprendidos.

-¿Supongo que ustedes llamaron a cold y este al no contestarle llamaron a otro titán verdad?-pegunto abeja con cierto tono irónico-.

-Emmm-pensó un poco-, ¿sí?-respondió algo confuso bushido notando a la distancia otro grupo de titanes ocultos.

-Parece que todos llamamos en el peor momento…-menciono Hot-Spot algo apenado saliendo de su escondite improvisado-.

-Entonces…, cold no me ignoraba…, estaba atendiendo a otro titan mientras los atacaban y evitamos que se concentrara…-pensó para sí mismo acualad al recordar que cold no le contestaba.

-Cold atendió mi llamada y fue por eso que no pudo contestar las suyas…- comento apenada Kole saliendo de su escondite atrás de los titanes del Este junto a jenark quien tenía una cara larga por la tristeza.

-¿Estabas espiándonos? –pregunto abeja muy molesta a lo que kole agacho la cabeza junto a jenark.

-Metimos la pata-agrego Rayo quien salía del mismo escondite con su hermano Trueno con la cabeza baja.

-¿Nos vieron llegar y solo se les ocurrió esconderse de nosotros como niños pequeños que hicieron algo malo?-pregunto enojada abeja a lo que argenta y jinx salían asintiendo de uno de los tantos cráteres en pasillo ya que entre conectaban a otras habitaciones-.

-¿Hay alguien más?-pregunto abeja como si fuera una madre molesta con sus hijos a lo que ellos negaron pero se notaba que entre ellos se escondían unos de otros y no se sabrían decir quiénes estaban o quienes estuvieron antes que ellos o quien llego primero.

-¡No perdamos más tiempo!-grito abeja- hay que buscar a los titanes-finalizo volando a la habitación central la cual perecía ser el centro del la batalla que luego se fue alejando a los extremos.

Luego que los titanes se agruparon abeja noto que faltaba el velocista del grupo y no pudo evitar preguntarle a jinx por la ausencia de su novio

-¿Donde está Kid Flash?-pregunto abeja a lo que jinx con su cara enojada volteo a otro lado.

-No se-respondió enojada-.

-¿Lo llamaste?-pregunto un poco preocupada-.

-Si-respondió jinx enojada-.

Luego de eso abeja no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez el velocista también llamo y solo por casualidad este fuera a la torre en medio de la pelea…

-¿Puedes rastrear su comunicador?-pregunto con un nudo en la garganta-.

Jinx uso su comunicado para rastrearlo y para su sorpresa y para el miedo de abeja el comunicador estaba en esa habitación destruida…

Luego de que buscaran por todos lados encontraron el comunicador de Kid Flash con el cristal trisado casi a la misma distancia que el comunicador de quien parecía ser de cold ya que este tenía notificaciones de llamadas pérdidas de casi todos los titanes en la habitación y otros titanes del mundo.

-Lo tienen-susurro abeja asustada y muy sorprendida con los ojos abiertos al ver el comunicador-.

/En la base militar/

Cybord luego de asentirle a robin cerró los ojos y con su sistema interno de comunicación entablo un plan con Kid Flash quien estaba afuera de la pared donde ellos estaban.

-Copiado y listo-susurro kid flash agachado para que no lo vean y con el comunicador de raven el cual tenía un olor a azufre por los poderes demoniacos de la hija del demonio-.

/En la torre T/ (aquí me quede)

Jinx había cambiado su cara de enojo a cara de preocupación y dudas de un segundo a otro

-Estará bien-dijo abeja colocando su mano en el hombro-.

-Soy una tonta-susurro para sí misma muy apenada de las cosas malas que pensó de kis flash y las cosas malas que le aria por no contestarle al pensar que estaba durmiendo a esa hora del día como de costumbre-.

-No digas eso jinx-susurro triste al ver como jinx decaía por la culpa-.

-Si hacemos un plan bien hecho y de forma correcta y sincronizada podremos encontrarlos y rescatarlos de donde sea que están-dijo abeja volando a una de la estructura para tomar altura y poder hablar con todos para dar ánimos-.

-Hablamos de los titanes de esta torre-dijo mostrado el lugar como si fuera un museo-no son cualquier tipo de titanes, son los mejores que hay-finalizo con tono alegre-.

Todos sonrieron por las palabras de apoyo en lo que Más y Menos volvían a alta velocidad

-Los-dijo rápidamente Más-.

-Encontramos-finalizo rápidamente Menos-.

-¿Dónde están?-pregunto sorprendida abeja-.

-En una base militar en el desierto-contesto Más-.

-Kid Flash estaba afuera en una de las esquinas de la base oculto en unos arbustos con un comunicador y con eso lo localizamos-finalizo Menos mostrando una foto de kid flash con la mitad de su taje roto y con la nariz un poco tapada ya que la foto lo mostraba mirando el comunicador.

Una d las fotos mostraban a kid flash con un temporizador y al ver su cara parecía ansioso de hacer algo-.

-Parece que lo tiene todo cubierto-susurro kole con tono triste al ver que parecían tener un plan-.

-Deben de haberse dejado capturar para saber sus planes-susurro argenta con el mismo tono triste mirando las imagen que los pequeños tomaron a escondidas del velocista, tal vez para no arruinar su escondite o no interferir más de lo que lo han hecho-.

-Y deben de estar tomándose su tiempo, parece que kid flash esta esperado una señal para entrar-susurro bushido con el mismo tono de tristeza y un poco de asco al ver que kid flash se aseguraba que las cámaras no lo vieran en lo que se acomodaba el traje (se rascaba el trasero para ser exacto)

-Lo ven…-susurro algo triste-, son los mejores-finalizo abeja al ver a kid flash en la última imagen comiendo un emparedado-.

-Nos preocupamos en vano, los tenían todo en su control-susurro Hot-Spot algo apenado por su preocupación y la culpa de haber sido una molestia.

-Por lo menos está bien-susurro jinx muy aliviada al ver a kid flash jugar con un yo-yo con una mano y comer el emparedado con la otra-.

/En la base militar/

Un grupo de soldados caminaban por un largo pasillo con las paredes metálicas donde debían ir hasta una habitación con puertas reforzadas, pasaron una tarjeta de identificación y dichas puertas se movieron dejando entrar a los soldados

Al llegar al final del segundo pasillo largo y este lleno de cámaras con capacidad para disparar tocaron la puerta fuertemente

-Doctor Xi-llamo uno de los solados-

-Doctor Xi lo llaman urgente-llamo otro de los soldados-

-_*TSSS_*_, no puedo ir ahora, díganle al superior que cuando tenga el conocimiento del artefacto él será el primero en saberlo-dijo con tono arrogante el doctor desde uno de los alta voces-._

Los soldados desistieron de seguir llamando y se fueron sin chistar, ya que de no hacerlo el doctor Xi con solo un dedo los en cerraría y los dormiría por la fuerte seguridad de ese pequeño y estrecho pasillo o les dispararía con las armas en las cámaras las cuales algunas están apuntándoles en ese mismo momento

/A las afueras de la base T/

Los titanes que habían llegado a la torre T no podían hacer nada más que esperar a que lleguen los habitantes de dicha torre y los vean o irse y fingir que nunca estuvieron, en ese punto todos en el lugar comenzaron a contar cronológicamente como paso todo y cómo fue que se dieron cuenta de que interrumpían un ataque en proceso, uno con tono más culpable que el anterior.

-Bien…, cuando lo llame no me atendió por lo que llame a chico bestia y logre comunicarme con cold quien pensó que era acualad, me dijo que sería un placer luchar contra una crinstalianzu en cualquier momento pero que estaba ocupado y que tenía una conversación con acualad quien lo contacto primero, luego me enoje y le dije que no me corte la llamada o lo lamentaría y que yo no era una crinstalianzu y luego me dijo que es una forma muy formal en su mundo de referirse a alguien que puede convertirse en cualquier tipo de mineral precioso y que si no me gustaba me llamaría por el nombre que yo quisiese, no fue hasta que vi por el comunicador como un soldado le apuntaba que me calle del miedo y cold me estaba mirando sin prestarle atención a su espalda…, todo fue muy rápido y cuando se corto la llamada no pude evitar gritar de preocupación-finalizo kole muy apenada y tratando de recuperar el aire de la explicación larga que dio.

-Yo llame a robin, cuando me atendió parecía estar en cuclillas y de un segundo a otro cyborg me atendió gritándole a cold que deje intentar matar a alguien en esa habitación, luego escuche que grito enojado "la crinstalianzu estaba hablando para un enfrentamiento, lamentaras esa osadía maldito pedazo de carne muerta" con tono muy furioso para cuando intente darme cuenta de que era un crinstalianzu y que la palabra no existía supuse que era un lenguaje de su mundo, luego de eso starfire agarro el comunicado, para cuando me miro una expolición la impacto de lleno por haberme prestado atención a mí cortando la llamada-finalizo bushido haciendo una reverencia enfrente de la torre como signo de arrepentimiento.

-Yo llame a raven, apenas me vio me pregunto qué quería y me dijo que no era un bueno momento para molestar, luego me corto y llame a cold y me atendió Fanny quien estaba con zig aparentemente ocultados detrás de una pared. Me miro enojada, o al menos eso creí yo pero parecía concentrada en otra cosa y sin decirme nada arrojo el comunicador y pude ver casi todo y casi nada en lo que chico bestia agarraba el comunicador en forma de mono encima del hombre de starfire, luego de eso…, BUUM*cierra el puño y lo abre*-finalizo Rayo apenado y algo confuso.

-Yo llame a Fanny, cuando me atendió parecía preocupada y le pregunte por cold a lo que me grito que estaba persiguiendo a alguien con un hacha, le dije "es un insensible y un imbécil que no merece estar con ellos si los va a estar amenazando en todo momento y que todos en el mundo creen lo mismo", para cuando deje de hablar vi en su cara mucho enojo y me dijo "si todos creen eso de cold entonces yo creeré eso de ustedes", luego me corto-finalizo argenta apenada mirando a rayo quien comprendió que Fanny si le estaba mirando con enojo y por eso no le dirigió la palabra.

Yo me aleje de mi hermano y llame a cyborg, cuando me contesto le pregunte por cold a lo que me dijo que no podía atender por que están siendo atacados-levanto levemente la mirada y luego la bajo apenado- y vi como una espada de hielo paso muy cerca y como le gritaba "Hey viejo apunta bien", le empecé a preguntar por cold a tal punto que usando mis poderes eléctricos altere un poco sus circuitos a distancia activando por error su cañón y haciendo que lo disparara, luego grito asustado "¡perdón starfire!, ¡perdón chico bestia!, luego me corto…, fui el culpable de todo merezco ser expulsado y castigado-finalizo trueno agarrándose la cabeza con total arrepentimiento.

-Hermano no te culpes, todo fue un mal entendido-le susurro rayo tratando de calmar a su hermano.

Poco a poco las historias se juntaban y daban una escena paso a paso de lo que paso, llamaron en diferente momento en el peor momento posible, dando por hecho de que todos son culpables de una cosa, no dejar que se concentren en la batalla lo suficiente como para no herirse entre ellos, como aquella vez que todos lucharon contra cold y sin ningún plan ni estrategias terminaron derrotados, esas escenas de ellos atacándose entre ellos y cold interfiriendo en algunos casos para ponerse en medio y que no se notara que habían fallado en sus ataques les pasaba por la mente.

Chan, chan, chaaan! , hasta aquí el cap, perdón por la tardanza. ¡Este año voy con todo!


End file.
